A Life Full of Possibilities
by theletterdee
Summary: sequel to A Little Burden and Wandering Thoughts, centered around the last half of Alice's pregnancy as she and Matthew adjust to being married and impending parenthood while solving mysteries in Ballarat.
1. Chapter 1

Alice picked up the phone absentmindedly as she read a pathology journal - it was a slow day, "Ballarat County Morgue, Dr. Har- I mean, Dr. Lawson speaking."

Matthew chuckled in her ear, " _Good morning, Dr. Lawson, are you busy?_ "

She perked up at her husband's voice (warm and edging on teasing - Alice was still getting used to her new last name), "Not really, has something come up?"

" _With Lucien out of town on one of his cold cases, I need a police surgeon… up for the challenge?_ "

"Of course, Superintendent."

" _Good, I'll send Hobart to pick you up._ "

"I'm glad I wore trousers today," she mused - smiling when he let out a quiet laugh. "Anything I need to know before I leave?"

" _We'll discuss the case when you get here, Doctor._ "

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

Matthew murmured a goodbye as he hung up and Alice set the phone back in its cradle as she quickly pulled out her medical bag (she really needed to put it somewhere higher - it was already getting somewhat challenging to bend over with Baby Lawson in the way). She shrugged out of her white lab coat and into her dark green overcoat - gently soothing the baby when she felt them moving about.

"Easy there," Alice smiled and rubbed her bump. "Your first crime scene, Baby Lawson, try not to get too excited."

A well-placed thump against her hand made her chuckle and stop in her tracks as a sense of wonder went through her - others could feel the baby move now. _Matthew_ could feel them move now.

Suddenly, Baby Lawson wasn't the only one excited to get to the crime scene.

Hobart quietly drove her to the scene - if he noticed her impatience, he didn't say anything, and Alice made a beeline for her husband as soon as the sergeant helped her stand from the car.

"Doctor," Matthew nodded to her - a small smile teasing at the corner of his mouth and Alice returned it.

"Superintendent."

"There's the body, if you could give me approximate time of death and cause, I'll have the ambos take the body to the morgue for you."

She put a hand on his arm, "Just… one second, Matthew."

Matthew covered her hand with his - his brow knitted in concern, "Alice, what is it?"

Glancing around to see that they had a modicum of privacy, Alice smiled and pressed his hand against her bump. His thumb smoothed against her belly as they waited and Alice huffed out a sigh.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you're all quiet," she groused at her belly and Matthew laughed. "I swear the baby was moving, Matthew."

"It's alright, Ali-" A solid kick - harder than any other before - interrupted him and Matthew rubbed her belly in wonder. "... _oh_."

Alice grinned, "Say hello to Baby Lawson."

Matthew was speechless and simply pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I… they did it earlier and I know a crime scene isn't the _best_ place to tell you, but I had to."

He chuckled, "They wouldn't be ours if I didn't feel them kicking at a crime scene, sweetheart. Thank you for telling me and we'll… talk more about it after work."

"Okay," Alice nodded and she grabbed her medical bag as Matthew directed her to the body with a hand at her back.

The private moment was over and the two of them slipped easily into the familiar roles of Superintendent and Doctor - trading questions and answers over the dead body and crime scene as Alice got her bearings in the case. The body was sent off to the morgue and Matthew walked her to the edge of the scene.

"Need any assistance for the autopsy?"

Alice shook her head, "No, there's a new district nurse at the hospital and she's interested in pathology so I might let her help me on this one with Lucien out of town. I _will_ , however, need a ride to the hospital."

He nodded, "Right, I'll ask one of the constables to drop you off at the hospital - I need him to take me back to the station anyways. Stop by when you've finished, Doctor."

"I will, provided my regular duties don't interfere. If I can't come, I'll send Nurse Wolfe over with the autopsy results… if that's okay?"

"It is," Matthew smiled. "And, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Please… _please_ , tell me if you're going to go… investigate something."

Alice squeezed his hand and nodded - knowing how much he worried whenever Lucien went off chasing a lead (and with Lucien's track record of getting injured, Alice couldn't blame him). Matthew cared about his loved ones and while it sometimes came out in abrupt ways when he was stressed (snapped orders, a raised voice, etc), Alice knew he only wanted those he cared about to be safe. Out of respect to that wish, Alice would rein it in while investigating. She was not Lucien - she was Alice Lawson, and she was also pregnant. Alice saw no reason to put her unborn child at risk for the sake of an investigation.

"I will, I'll even drag Hobart along with me if it makes you feel better."

He shook his head with a fond smile. "I just… I need you to be safe."

"And I will be," Alice squeezed his hand again. "You need to stay safe too."

Pressing a quick kiss to Alice's forehead, Matthew nodded, "I will. Now, let's get you to the hospital so you can start on that autopsy. I know you're itching to start."

* * *

Nurse Wolfe showed great promise as she helped Alice with the autopsy - she caught on quickly to Alice's routine and moved efficiently around the morgue. She wasn't afraid to ask questions - for clarification or just out of her own curiosity. She reminded Alice of Mattie O'Brien in her tenacity and she could see the young nurse getting roped into more investigations in the future. Nurse Wolfe (Alice found out her first name was Leah within ten minutes of the autopsy) wasn't squeamish around the dead body (or cutting it open) and Alice was thankful for that - the last thing she needed was a fainting assistant.

Alice had continued her work in the morgue after finding out she was pregnant - the smell sometimes getting to her in the earlier months (a surgical mask helped some back then). As the morning sickness subsided upon entering her second trimester, Alice found she was practically back to her old self - that familiar spring in her step at the idea of a brand new mystery to solve.

(Though, the stomach contents still sometimes made her queasy - she left that to Nurse Wolfe, guiding the young woman through it from across the table)

Baby Lawson seemed to like the sound of their mother's voice as she and the nurse traded theories and explanations - and a small smile stayed on Alice's face throughout the autopsy as she felt the baby move. She and Nurse Wolfe wrapped up the autopsy as efficiently as Alice and Lucien did - the nurse finishing up the paperwork as Alice neatly sewed up the body.

"If that's all you needed help with, Dr. Lawson, I'd better get back upstairs," Nurse Wolfe smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Nurse Wolfe, you were an enormous help today."

"You're welcome! I enjoyed it," the young woman ducked her head and scuffed her foot on the floor. "If you ever need help again, please don't hesitate to ask."

"With Dr. Blake taking on more cold cases in his spare time, I'll probably have to hold you to that," Alice smiled. "So long as it doesn't interfere with your duties upstairs or out in Ballarat; I can always get the Superintendent to loan me one of his men."

"You might have to step over them after they faint."

Nurse Wolfe's sly remark startled a laugh out of Alice and she took the paperwork off the smirking nurse's hands.

"They've got to get used to it one way or another."

"True. Have a good rest of the day, Dr. Lawson!"

"You too!" Alice smiled as Nurse Wolfe left her to finalize the report. She sat at her desk and read over the paperwork, finished the report, and readied the samples to send off to the various labs while Baby Lawson squirmed around.

"Pipe down in there for a minute, please," Alice laughed as she rubbed the bump. "It's hard to concentrate with you dancing around."

That got her a swift kick to her side - furthering her amusement as she signed the report. Gathering up the samples and report, Alice dropped the samples off upstairs with instructions and then left the hospital for the police station. She pulled her coat further closed against the wind on her walk to the station - the weather was starting to warm up as spring approached, but winter still held Ballarat within its clutches.

Alice nodded to the constable at the front desk as she entered the building. A small girl sat in the waiting area in between the front desk and the bullpen; Alice frowned for a second - wondering what she was there for - before she approached Matthew and Sergeant Hobart.

"Autopsy results, Superintendent. Cause of death was exsanguination from a severe laceration across the throat, severing the carotid and jugular arteries, the victim would have bled out within a few minutes."

"Hm…" Matthew read over her report. "There was a severe lack of blood at the scene."

She nodded as she shrugged out of her coat and draped it over the back of a chair. "That was likely just a dumping site, yes."

"Fantastic," he sighed and put the report to the side. "Thank you, Doctor. So we've got a slashed throat, an unknown murder site, and a silent witness."

"Witness?"

Hobart nodded out to the waiting area - where the small girl was still sitting on the bench. "She supposedly saw something, but won't speak to us. We don't even know her name."

Alice looked down the hall at the girl. She sat quiet, avoided eye contact - any contact altogether really, and wouldn't be coaxed by anyone. Alice took in the odd stillness to the girl, her hunched shoulders, and the way she watched everyone warily. Decades ago, that had been Alice.

She had her suspicions on why the girl stayed quiet, but only acting on them would prove if they were true.

"Might… might I give it a go?" Alice asked quietly, her hands resting on the swell of her belly absentmindedly - their child would be _loved_ , Alice vowed.

"You want to?" Matthew's eyebrows rose. At Alice's nod, Matthew sighed, "I'll take all the help I can get. Maybe she'll talk to someone who isn't a police officer."

"She's probably been taught not to trust them… my parents tried that with me and my sister."

He squeezed her shoulder, "Give it a shot, Dr. Lawson, and let us know if she says anything."

"If it doesn't work, we could always call in Jean."

Her husband laughed softly and even Hobart ducked his head at Alice's joke. She reached down to hold Matthew's hand tight and steeled herself for the tricky conversation ahead.

"Sure you're up for this, sweetheart?" Matthew murmured as Hobart walked away from them.

"I have to try at least, Matthew. She… I see Peg when I look at her and…" Alice took a deep breath. "I want to help."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'll be here if you need me."

"I know," Alice stole a quick kiss and squeezed his hand one more time before she let go and walked over to the girl.

She sat down on the bench close to her, but hopefully not close enough to frighten her - noting the fading bruises the peeked out from the girl's collar and sleeves. Alice caught the wary look out of the corner of her eye and she willed herself to relax - the longer she sat by the girl, the more comfortable she'd become around Alice (hopefully). Resting her hands in her lap, Alice leaned back against the wall and waited.

She heard fabric shift next to her and felt the girl move closer to her as Alice watched the normal hustle and bustle of the Ballarat police station for several minutes. Rubbing her belly, Alice smiled when Baby Lawson kicked.

"You're gonna have a baby," the girl remarked.

"I am," Alice answered softly, turning her head towards her - hoping she wouldn't startle the girl.

"Is it gonna be a boy?" the girl flinched instinctively after asking the question and Alice's heart wrenched at the motion. The witness relaxed when she realized Alice wouldn't clout her around the ears for being curious.

"I don't know yet."

"I think it's gonna be a girl," she said with a firm nod, her voice barely above a whisper. "Do you… do you want a girl?"

"I think a girl would be nice to have."

"Good, girls are better than boys… boys are mean."

Alice bit back a laugh, "They are, aren't they."

She rubbed her belly again, noticing the girl watching with rapt attention.

"The baby's moving around… would you like to feel it?"

"I can?"

Alice nodded and the girl scooted closer to her on the bench. She put her hands on the bump and smiled when she felt Baby Lawson move; Alice smiled at the girl's joy and refrained from touching her - even in a soothing motion. She remembered what it was like, to flinch and tense whenever someone strange touched her (she still did) - her body not differentiating between the heavy hand of her parents and the soft touch of a friendly hand on her shoulder; the flight or fight freeze continued even after she got out of her parents' house - her foster homes varying in degrees of warmth and kindness, and wandering hands that started young.

"My name is Alice," she said instead. "Would you like to tell me yours?"

"Hazel," the girl answered softly, her eyes still on Alice's baby bump as Baby Lawson moved around at Alice's voice.

"Do you have a last name, Hazel?"

"Jones."

"Thank you for telling me," Alice smiled and Hazel looked up at her. "Are you alright if I ask you some more questions?"

Hazel looked around and then nodded, "I like you. You make me feel safe."

Alice nearly burst into tears at that and she had to blink them back as she understood the _weight_ of Hazel's proclamation.

"Would you be alright if one of the nice policemen were to sit with us and ask some questions of their own?" When Hazel hesitated, Alice gently rested her hands on top of Hazel's - in full view of the girl, so she'd know what she was doing. "I promise you, Hazel, you'll be safe and they want to help."

"If you're with me, then yes. Just… not the grumpy one, please."

Alice smiled - she'd have to ask Hazel just which one she meant as both Matthew and Hobart could come across grumpy. "That I can do, Hazel. Please stay here while I go get the non-grumpy one."

"The one with the stick seemed nice."

"He is," Alice's smile grew wider. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay."

She left Hazel on the bench, glancing at her over her shoulder as she walked back to Matthew waiting in the bullpen.

"How'd it go?"

"Her name is Hazel Jones," Alice told him and watched as he wrote it down. "I didn't ask any more than that, but she's agreed to answer more questions with you, provided I'm there with her."

Matthew smiled, "Well done, sweetheart."

She smiled back - feeling it wobble a little as tears gathered in her eyes.

Matthew's demeanor shifted and he gingerly rubbed her upper arm, "What is it, Alice?"

"Nothing," Alice shook her head and wiped away some of the tears that fell, "damned bloody hormones."

"Hazel hitting a little close to home?"

She nodded, "She's so scared and… I just want to help. Someone's abusing her, Matthew, she has bruises."

"We'll figure out who after we get what she saw out of her, okay? Let's go interview her and then… maybe take her to Jean afterwards for a good, solid lunch."

"Are we allowed to do that?"

He shrugged, "She'll be safe and out of trouble. And regarding Welfare… what they don't know won't hurt them for now."

"Thank you, Matthew," Alice leaned in and kissed his cheek; she wiped away the faint lip print with a smile.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "You've worked a miracle with her."

"I know what it was like… I never got to the point Hazel is with policemen, but I distrusted them for a long time."

"Well, I'm glad you trust them now."

Alice muffled her giggles with a hand at Matthew's grin, "Of course you would be."

"You're good with her, though, I mean it."

She hummed and nodded, "Maybe… maybe I'm cut out to be a mother after all."

"I think you are."

Alice just squeezed his hand with a fond smile.

"Now, Superintendent, to the interview?"

"To the interview, Dr. Lawson."


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew scrubbed at his face - trying to rid himself of the exhaustion that had settled in his joints, shoulders, and behind his eyes as he took a break from looking at the papers in front of him.

His financial books lay spread out on the dining room table - Alice's next to them (he'd asked her to look them over, and once he explained it was for figuring out the house budget, she gave them to him) with various advertisements for houses on the market next to those. Both of them were fairly frugal, squirreling away different amounts into savings throughout their lives; Matthew's had taken a dent after his accident and sudden loss of a job (Melbourne had taken their sweet time giving him retirement even after he'd sold his old home and gone to live with Vera and Mum), and both he and Alice used more of their own for the small wedding even with Dr. Mac and Miss Fisher's generosity.

He couldn't pinpoint his sudden worry over money - maybe it was the fact that he could actually feel his unborn child moving and it all seemed so imminent, or the fact that they were trying to buy a new home with what they wanted and within their budget. Maybe, just maybe, it was the rising worry that he'd end up like his own father if he couldn't provide for his family.

Matthew shrugged off that worry with a jerk of his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair as he carefully tallied up how much both he and Alice had in the bank, and how much they still had yet to save for the house and the impending arrival of their child.

"Take a break, Matthew," Jean sat down caddy corner to him and placed a fresh cup of tea next to him. "You've been at it for hours - on your day off, I might add."

He sighed and threw down his pencil, "I think I'll see these numbers when I go to sleep tonight."

The teacup rattled slightly on its saucer as she pushed it towards him and Matthew took the hint with a wry smile. Blowing gently on the steaming cup, Matthew felt the muscles in his shoulders start to relax at the first sip of tea.

Maybe he needed to take more breaks - if he was _this_ happy about a cup of tea.

(A bloody good cup of tea, but still)

"What's got you so worried about your finances?"

He looked up to see Jean's raised eyebrow and hesitated on voicing his doubts about him as a father, but then again, this was Jean Beazley Blake - she knew a thing or two about financial woes and burdens of the heart.

"I just… it's finding a house, making sure we're prepared, and not working ourselves to the bone trying to provide for the baby. I… I grew up without much and I don't want our kid to have to experience that, and I know Alice doesn't either."

"You know that Lucien and I will always be here to help and that you and Alice can stay here as long as you need, Matthew."

"I do, I do, Jean, it's just… we'll eventually have to find our own place."

"Is it just the money that's worrying you or…?"

Matthew sighed, "I'm… not sure I'll be a good father for the kid… I'm worried that I'll end up like my own."

"Everyone worries they'll end up like their parents," Jean covered his hand with hers. "Matthew, you are the kindest man I know - yes even more than Lucien," she winked when he gave her an incredulous look.

"You come across gruff, but you are so gentle with the families of victims, with widows and children… I've seen how you interact with Rose and Alice and that's just a tiny sliver of your large capacity for kindness and love. So your father was an arse, he gambled heavily and had a hairpin trigger on his anger depending on how good or bad it was going… but, Matthew, you are nothing like him. You've actively worked to be a better person than him all your life. You already love this baby so much and that's just going to magnify once they arrive."

"But… what about when they get older, when they start crawling and moving and walking? Am I…?"

He motioned to his leg and his friend nodded in understanding.

"Going to be able to keep up? Certainly."

"What if they want to do sports?"

Jean smiled, "You're already going to introduce them to cricket, Matthew, and maybe they'll just want to watch it like you do. Your child might not even _like_ sports. It'll be a bridge to cross when you come to it."

"I just… aren't fathers supposed to do that with their kids? Play sports?"

"You could always teach Alice," she shrugged - smiling at his light chuckle. "There's so much more to being a father and a parent than running around the yard playing footie, Matthew. You're going to teach them so much about gardening and cooking, history and mystery novels; they're going to know more trivia facts than anyone else before they turn old enough to go to school."

Matthew laughed softly, "I suppose… between me and Alice, this kid is going to know so much."

"And be _loved_ ," Jean squeezed his hand as Alice appeared in the doorway. "Now, go take a break from looking over all of this and relax with your wife - who just got off a long early shift at the hospital."

Alice gave him a tired smile and small wave when he turned around to see her leaning against the doorway. He returned the smile - the familiar warm feeling blooming in his chest at the sight of her (one he hoped wouldn't go away).

"Go, go!" Jean shooed him with a smile. "You've both got the afternoon, take it and relax. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Jean," Matthew squeezed her hand and stood with a faint groan.

Alice echoed the gratitude and gently guided him to their bedroom. She pulled out sleepwear for both of them and then wordlessly led him into the bathroom.

"I could use a bath," she explained when she caught Matthew's curious look. "And you could benefit from it too, dearest."

He pulled her towards him - gently breathing in the odd mix of antiseptic from the hospital and the peonies from her perfume. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Matthew nodded, "Alright… what?" he asked when Alice giggled.

"Your stubble is itchy and kind of tickles."

He wrapped an arm around her and playfully rubbed his chin along her neck until Alice squirmed in his arms - her laughter echoing in the bathroom and he smiled.

" _Stop_!" Alice squealed and ducked out of his grasp with a grin. "Matthew Lawson, you are a silly man."

"I'm your silly man, sweetheart," Matthew grinned as Alice stepped back into his embrace - Baby Lawson bumping gently against his hand.

"Indeed you are," Alice leaned up and kissed him softly. "Let me get the bath started and once we're both settled, I'll help you shave."

He chuckled against her lips, "Deal."

She put their sleepwear to the side - for after the bath - and turned the on the water. As she finagled with the knobs to get the right temperature, Matthew watched her with a smile while he toed out of his shoes and prepped the shaving cream for later. Alice joined him when she was satisfied with the water and had stopped up the tub. The gentle scent of lavender hung in the air from the bath salts Alice added and each piece of their discarded clothing went into the hamper by the door while they traded gentle, fleeting kisses; Matthew's skin warmed beneath Alice's hands as she traced idle designs across his arms. (He returned the favor when he gently pulled her stockings down her legs - smirking when she squirmed under his touch.)

Easing into the tub with a groan, Matthew leaned back and closed his eyes as the heat from the bath relaxed his stressed muscles. A slight splash made him crack one eye open to watch Alice settle back against him with a satisfied sigh.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "Long shift?"

"Tedious," Alice hummed. "Lots of paperwork, no interesting incidents… just another day. I'm glad to be home and - barring a new case - happy that I don't have to go in until Monday."

He held her tighter, "You deserve a break, sweetheart."

"So do you," Alice threaded her fingers through his - smiling when he kissed her cheek. "We haven't had a bath like this since the honeymoon."

"I am _not_ repeating that particular one while in Jean's house."

She chuckled, "I just meant _sharing_ the bathtub, Matthew. Besides, this tub isn't big enough for the bath you're thinking of."

"Taken that into consideration, have you? Devious woman," Matthew kissed her cheek again as she laughed.

"Have you heard from Hazel lately?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not in the past few days. She drops by the hospital sometimes though... did you ever find out who was abusing her?"

"No, we treaded carefully around the questions to her father - Harold, I forgot he was an old friend from school. He's a good man, and I didn't get a bad feeling from him, but it could be an act since it's been years. He moved away after school, married someone in Sydney. They divorced after having his eldest - Archie - he got custody of his son and later married Hazel's mum."

"What about her mother?"

"Died a few years back - embolism."

"That young?"

"Yes, it was quite sudden and natural causes. Harry moved Archie and Hazel back here - following the work, and he works a lot to care for them."

"A tough life." Alice sighed, "I wish I knew who is abusing Hazel, it's got to be someone in her family or someone close to it."

"She might tell you soon, sweetheart; she's still reaffirming to herself that you're a safe person to turn to."

"I know, it's only been a few weeks since we met. I just... I don't want her to hurt anymore - no child should."

Matthew kissed her shoulder, "We'll find them, sweetheart. I swear it."

"Thank you, Matthew."

He kissed her shoulder again and held her close.

Alice gingerly rose up on her knees and turned around to face him after a few minutes - careful to not put weight on his right leg as she settled back down in his lap. Her fingers were light against his face as she traced the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes and the lines around his mouth. She leaned forward and kissed him - humming into it when Matthew swiped his tongue across her bottom lip.

"Lie back, Matthew," Alice pressed a kiss to his lips. "The scruff has got to go."

He grinned, "I always wondered what I'd look like with a beard, maybe one like Lucien's."

Alice - who had reached for the prepared shaving cream next to the tub - collapsed against him in a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry," she wiped away tears of laughter - her body still shaking with silent giggles. "I'm sorry, Matthew, but that mental picture was just too funny."

Alice's giggles were infectious and he joined in once he _really_ thought about himself with a beard; his hands smoothed over her sides and the bump as they laughed together - his grin widening as he felt the baby dance beneath his fingers.

"Thank goodness for regulations, hm?"

Alice nodded with a smile, "Yes. I like my superintendent clean-shaven, thank you very much. So, lean back and let me work in peace."

"As you wish, sweetheart."

Pulling Alice down for a short kiss, Matthew leaned back against the tub as she painstakingly applied the shaving cream to his face and neck. The bathroom was quiet save for the faint sound of the water whenever he or Alice shifted and as Alice slowly rid him of his facial hair, Matthew felt himself relaxing even further.

It reminded him of their honeymoon - almost two months ago at this point - where many an afternoon during the week ended up in the bath and intimate moments such as Alice shaving his face happened. She wielded the razor with the same precise manner in which she wielded a scalpel - completely at ease with both - and he smiled when she started humming softly to herself as she worked.

"Stop smiling," Alice tutted.

"I can't help it, you make me smile."

He heard her scoff, followed by a small peck of a kiss to his mouth after she finished with his upper lip.

God, he loved his wife and her little acts of affection.

Alice finished and softly rinsed his face of the excess shaving cream, "All done."

Rubbing his newly-shaven jaw, Matthew smiled and pulled her down for a kiss, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're very welcome," Alice kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she leaned her forehead against his.

"We should get out soon," Matthew whispered as he smoothed his hands up and down Alice's back. "You're starting to prune."

She sighed heavily and Matthew chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. I'm ready for a nap."

"Oh that sounds really good," he pressed his face against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to her jaw.

Alice shook her head with a smile and kissed him - her hands cupping his jaw. "We should get out - the water's cooling off."

"Mm, yep."

With one last kiss, Alice sat up and unplugged the tub. Matthew's hands steadied her as she carefully stepped out of the tub and toweled off; Alice reached back for his hands to help him get out after she wrapped the towel around herself.

(Matthew smiled when the baby's bump peeked out from the towel - at twenty-three weeks, it was definitely more pronounced.)

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he dried off and pulled on his pajamas. Alice smiled at him before she pulled her light cotton nightgown over her head - newly purchased to fit the swell of her belly as she'd outgrown her regular ones (and Matthew's spare pajama top).

The ends of Alice's hair curled in the leftover steam as they dried and Matthew thought it looked endearingly cute - Alice probably would say that she needed a haircut. With a kiss to the side of her head, Matthew led his wife back to their bedroom (momentarily getting sidetracked by the kitchen where Alice picked up a bit of Jean's shortbread before they continued). He turned down the bed as Alice ate the shortbread with a happy little hum.

"You're adorable," Matthew pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Cravings aside, Jean makes damn good shortbread."

He laughed and slipped under the covers, Alice not far behind - sighing contentedly when he wrapped an arm around her waist. Smoothing a hand over her belly, Matthew smiled against the back of Alice's shoulder when the baby gently kicked.

She let out a faint grunt, "They always do this right when I want to sleep."

"Settle down, Baby Lawson," he rubbed her belly - feeling Alice shake slightly with silent laughter. "Your mum needs some rest."

"You're just going to rile them up doing that - they like your voice."

"Isn't that what you like me doing? Riling you up?" he kissed her neck with a laugh even as she half-heartedly swatted at his hand.

She turned in his arms - slowly and carefully to accommodate the baby- and kissed him softly.

"Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you're going to be a good father, right? That there's no one else I'd want to do this with other than you?"

Matthew blinked back tears - his mind whirling at the sudden change in conversation (and tone of the room); sucking in a deep breath, he smoothed a hand over Alice's side.

"I… I…" he sighed in frustration - struggling to find the words that fit his cycling thoughts and fears.

She cupped his face with her hands - thumbs softly caressing his cheeks. "I know you have your worries, about being good enough, dearest."

"I do, I'm afraid of… who I might become after the baby gets here. I don't… I don't want them to grow resentful of me like I did my old man growing up."

Alice's fingers carded through his hair and rested her forehead against his, "You're a good man, Matthew Lawson."

"A good man doesn't always make a good father."

"True, but it's a step in the right direction. You make me feel safe, dearest, and I know our child will feel the same way - not resentful. You're kind and thoughtful, you're patient - more patient with people than anyone else I know - and you strive to make the world a better place. There's no one in this whole world I'd rather raise a child with, and I'm glad that I get to do that with you. I don't know how to be a parent, and neither do you, but… I suppose that's part of the adventure we get to go on."

He sniffed as Alice wiped away his tears, "Bloody hell, Alice."

"Did I say too much?" she bit her lip.

Matthew was shaking his head before she even finished her question and kissed her, "No, no, sweetheart… you said just enough. You're right, we both have fears about parenthood, but we're in this together - for better or worse."

"For better or worse," Alice smiled when he brushed his lips against hers.

Baby Lawson chose at that moment to kick his hand and Matthew chuckled, "I think the baby agrees too."

She hummed in agreement as she ran her fingers through his hair. Matthew shifted so he could get closer to the baby - pressing a kiss to her belly through her nightgown.

"How big are they now?" he asked quietly.

"I think… Lucien said about the size of a large mango."

"Look at you go!" Matthew told the baby, grinning when Alice laughed. "We can't wait to meet you, Baby Lawson, but… don't come too quickly just yet, Mum and Dad still have some things to figure out first."

"We'll get there."

"We will," he agreed and pulled himself up level with Alice. Kissing her softly, he smiled, "Together."


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passed, Alice hit the twenty-four week mark and - as predicted by Lucien - had to exercise her glare more than once when walking out and about around town. Luckily, people were already wary of her to begin with and the only people who wanted to touch her belly were friends and family. She also began taking more days off to rest - as suggested by both Lucien and Jean. Jean kept her well-fed and off her feet; with the warmer weather approaching, Alice usually sat out on the wicker chaise lounge with a book or medical journal while Jean puttered around her garden and sunroom.

It was one such day - sunny with a bit of a breeze - that things with Hazel came to a head.

"Alice?" Jean hurried out of the house - her voice carrying into the garden.

"Mm?" she absentmindedly responded with her nose in a book (Jane Eyre, it was always good for a reread).

"Alice, Matthew needs you at the station."

"Lucien's back, why does he need me?" Alice put her book to the side with an annoyed frown.

"It's Hazel."

Alice's eyes widened and she pushed herself up off the chaise lounge - Jean grabbing her hands and helping Alice into the house.

"Are you alright with walking? Lucien has the car."

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine with it, Jean. Would… would you come with me?"

"Of course."

Hand in hand, they made the trek to the station - Hobart finding them on the way and driving them the rest of the way. Alice interrogated him the entire ride over, but Hobart would only tell her to wait. He directed Alice and Jean to the second interview room where Alice could see Hazel waiting by herself.

The girl flinched when the door opened, but when she realized it was only Alice, the pathologist suddenly had her arms full of a terrified, sobbing, eight-year-old girl.

"Alice, let's sit down," Jean gently pushed her towards one of the chairs, leaving to make tea when Alice and Hazel settled into a chair.

It was a tight fit with her belly, but Alice held Hazel as close as she could. She noted the new bruises - fresh and still darkening - on her face and neck; Alice wondered what had happened this time, and who did it. Hazel's sobs subsided, but her tight grip on Alice remained as Alice rubbed a hand up and down the girl's back to soothe her. Soon, Hazel's grip relaxed and Alice looked down to see Hazel asleep in her lap.

Jean returned with freshly prepared tea and some water for Hazel; Alice looked to her friend with raised eyebrows.

"I managed to catch Lucien as he came out of another interview," Jean kept her voice quiet, so not to wake Hazel. "Her father caught his son hitting her."

"Just… just hitting?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, thank goodness. Harry Jones came home earlier than expected from work and, well… he turned to Matthew for help. Apparently the son has been taking out his anger on Hazel about his father divorcing his mother and marrying Hazel's mum - anger mixed with guilt at Edith's sudden passing, and the abuse continued while Harry Jones worked longer hours. He's devastated it all went on under his nose, that both his children were hurting."

"Being hurt is no excuse to take it out on someone else," Alice replied sharply as she smoothed a hand over Hazel's messy braid.

Jean said nothing, she just reached over and squeezed Alice's hand.

* * *

Matthew sighed as he finally sat down with Harry after Archie's interview.

"Well?" Harry asked politely, only his knee jiggling gave away his anxiety.

"Archie admitted to the abuse. There are not a lot of options for him, Jones, I'll be honest with you."

"He needs help, Lawson… the divorce from his mother and me remarrying put a lot of anger in him. Then Hazel's birth just… made it worse. Edith passing wasn't easy either and I'll admit… I didn't give him the support he needed because just thought he was being…"

"A teenager?" Matthew sighed again and rubbed his face. "I'm glad you brought him in, willingly, Jones. Dr. Blake sat in on the interview and agrees with me that he's hurting; I understand that he's gone through a lot, but that is absolutely no reason to take it out on someone as young as Hazel. Family is supposed to love each other, not beat the living daylights out of a defenseless child."

"What are his options, then?"

"You could press charges against him," Matthew started and Harry shook his head, so he moved on to other options. "You could send him away to school… or there's always military service."

"He's a teenager!"

"He's of age, to at least go into a military school and enlist once he's done, Jones. He _needs_ to be separated from Hazel to keep _her_ safe. It's boarding school, prison, or the army. Archie has already shown interest in joining the service, meanwhile I'm inclined to still send him to prison for what he's done to that girl. I'll bend to you and Archie's decision - otherwise I'm charging him with assault and sending him to the court's mercy."

Harry put his head in his hands, "Why didn't I see this happening?"

"You were working and barely spent time at home outside of sleeping and eating. That's the reason he was able to get away with it for so long."

Matthew waited as Harry deliberated silently in front of him. A multitude of emotions crossed the man's face: anger, grief, shock, and finally resignation. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair before he looked up at Matthew.

"Archie's made his decision… to go into the army?"

"Yes."

"Then… then I suppose that's the only outcome I can go with. I can't afford boarding school, and I don't want my son in prison."

(Matthew thought Archie would end up there eventually, but he held his tongue. All he cared about in this moment was Hazel's safety and long-term well-being - his patience was needed right now, not his anger.)

"Army it is, then," Matthew noted it down in the file as Harry sighed across from him.

"Thank you, Matthew, for your help in all of this. And could you thank your wife for… for being there for Hazel when I didn't know what was going on?"

"Of course."

"And… I'm gonna try harder for Hazel. If you aren't opposed to it, could she come visit you and your wife?"

"Hazel is always welcome to come see us here at the station and the hospital, though I can't speak for the Blakes about visiting at home," Matthew put his pen to the side and closed the case file. "My wife cares for her a lot and doesn't want to see Hazel hurt anymore. And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"If I hear one word… of something _else_ happening to that girl, I'll kick your arse so hard you'll wish you were dead. You _will_ take care of your daughter, and see that she's separated from her abuser, or I'll call in Welfare to investigate and recommend declaring you an unfit father. Am I _clear_?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

With Hazel safely tucked in at home - her father sitting vigil by her bed after a _firm_ talking-to by Alice - Alice settled down on the chaise lounge outside with a sigh. Resting her forehead in one of her hands, she traced idle designs on her growing bump - smiling sadly when Baby Lawson kicked and moved under her hand.

"Mind if I join you?" Matthew's soft voice startled her, but she nodded. He sat near her knees - the wicker crackling slightly as she shifted to accommodate him.

"How's Hazel?"

"Sleeping, though I'm surprised she slept through the scathing tongue lashing I gave her father," Alice answered.

"I told him she could come to us whenever she wanted to, and his son's getting shipped up to a military academy where he'll finish up school and then join the military."

"Hm," she hummed with a frown.

"Hazel's safe, sweetheart. I don't like this whole thing either, but she's safe and that's what really counts."

"I know, I know…" Alice reached down and held his hand. "I just… I guess I wanted more definitive closure for her."

"For her, or for you?"

"...Both."

Matthew pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and then another to her palm. "I can't help find closure for you with your parents, sweetheart, but… I am here for you and for Hazel."

"I know," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I know, dearest, and thank you so much."

"And I'll never raise a hand to you in anger, or to our little tyke in here," Matthew rubbed her belly and kissed it in such a tender way that it made Alice blink back tears. "I love you, Alice, and I love our child so much."

"I love you too, Matthew."

Matthew smiled and kissed her in the dappled spring sunlight of Jean's garden. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Baby Lawson and each other - neither of them leaving more than a few inches between them until Jean called them in for tea. Alice held Matthew's hand tight and breathed a little easier - Hazel was safe, she was welcome over at the Blakes, and hopefully life would settle down before Baby Lawson's arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice! Look at you!" Vera embraced her with a beaming smile, one Alice had to return. "You're absolutely glowing."

"I'll take your word for it. I don't think I slept a wink last night because of the baby."

Vera shook her head and frowned at Alice's bump, "That's just rude."

Alice laughed, "The baby slept on the train, but evidently got riled up once I got to Wardlow."

"Well, from what you and Matthew have told me of Miss Fisher, I'm not surprised. Come, come, Mum and I have lunch nearly ready and I suspect you'll want to freshen up before we eat."

Vera led her into the modest house - with a brightly painted door in green and the front walk lined with flowers - and then into the kitchen.

"I thought Matthew was going to come too."

Alice nodded, "He was, but a case came up at the last minute and they're a man down at the station with Parks being seconded back here to Melbourne. So he had to stay in Ballarat."

"Well, we'll just have to have fun without him, right, Mum?"

Elizabeth turned from the stove with a smile and a hug for Alice, "Welcome, Alice, dear. I trust the trip wasn't too bad for you?"

"Not at all, Elizabeth, I think the baby liked the train."

"Ah, rocked the little one to sleep?"

"In a way, yes," she rubbed her belly with a smile.

Elizabeth gently patted Alice's cheek, her other hand resting on the bump as Baby Lawson kicked. "Go and wash up, lunch is just about ready."

The three of them huddled around the small table in the kitchen - much like lunches and dinners at the Blake house, and Alice enjoyed the boisterous conversation between her in-laws as they talked of everything and anything under the sun. Vera told her stories of Matthew's younger days, of her pregnancy with Rose and her daughter's early life - sharing little tidbits of advice when Alice asked for them. Elizabeth showed Alice her progress on a quilt she'd been working on since the pregnancy had been announced.

"It's not much, but… I wanted the two of you to have something that could be used after the baby grows," Elizabeth smiled.

Alice blinked back tears as she gently held the quilt top in her hands, "It's… it's already so beautiful, Elizabeth. We'll cherish it."

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead and brushed away the tears with a warm, calloused hand. "I'll try to have it done before the baby arrives."

"She will," Vera handed Alice a cup of tea as Elizabeth folded up the quilt top, "all she's done since you announced the pregnancy is work on that."

Alice's mother-in-law shrugged, "I can't knit, what else am I to do?"

"I don't know how to knit either, despite Jean's repeated attempts to teach me," Alice smiled.

"A few knitted things is all a baby really needs, they grow faster than you think. A good blanket will take them up through the first year at least - after that it becomes more a comfort rather than a necessity."

"Good to know, but I still think I'm going to get ambushed again by either Mrs. Collins or Jean one of these days."

Elizabeth laughed and she hugged Alice, "You've very good friends, Alice."

Alice could only agree.

* * *

Charlie fought the urge to rub his face in exhaustion. Their case was going nowhere and he never sat well with stalled investigations. He used to be patient when working, he thought with a wry smile, but that was before working with Lucien in Ballarat. He'd been good before, but now he was better at seeing the bigger picture, at connecting the smaller details that could lead them to a culprit - he'd gotten even better since coming to City South and working with Chief Superintendent Robinson and Chief Inspector Hugh Collins the past few months.

He'd worked with Miss Fisher too, of course, and Mrs. Collins - the Honourable Lady Detective was a bigger whirlwind than the Doc. She kept everyone on their toes, but her insights had been valuable to several of their bigger cases. He liked her, and it wasn't every day you met a Collingwood legend in person. Miss Fisher liked him too - his standing invitation to dine at Wardlow was evidence of that.

It wasn't quite like the Blakes, but it was a kind of home Charlie could get used to.

As he neared Robinson's office, he heard him talking with someone inside and Charlie mused Miss Fisher must be visiting as he knocked.

"Enter," Robinson called out.

Charlie opened the door and started to speak - only to stop short at the sight of Dr. Alice Harvey sitting behind Robinson's desk.

"Charlie!" she smiled and put down the papers in her hands. "I didn't know you worked here."

"He's almost finished becoming a detective, Alice," Robinson supplied. "Hugh and I picked him to come work here ourselves."

"An honor, sir," Charlie smiled. "I… I was unaware you knew Dr. Harvey, sir."

"Dr. Macmillan was her mentor at university, Davis. I got to know Alice through her."

"We have known each other for awhile," Alice nodded. "If I'd known how much Miss Fisher prepared me for working with Lucien, I would have thanked her a long time ago."

Charlie ducked his head to hide the grin and noticed the gold wedding band on her ring finger, "Oh! Congratulations, Doc, I guess the Boss finally asked."

She fiddled with the band and smiled, "He did, we got married… what was it, Jack, two months ago?"

"Little over that I think," Robinson agreed. "It was before you came here, Davis."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I missed it, Doc."

"We figured you were busy with your last bit of training, if you'd been free we definitely would have sent you an invite, Charlie." Alice smiled and looked back down at the papers on Robinson's desk, "I think I've covered what you needed, Jack. If you don't need anything else, I'm going to go back to Wardlow and rest."

"Thank you for your help, Alice, even when on vacation."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Charlie, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Doc."

"I guess you'll be coming over to dinner?"

"He has a place and he's always welcome," Robinson smiled and reached down to help Alice stand. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she smiled and squeezed his hands.

Charlie couldn't help the way his eyes widened when he saw the swell of her belly beneath her shirt and trousers - luckily he closed his mouth in time when Alice looked up. Suddenly, the quick and quiet wedding and Alice's need to rest in the middle of the afternoon made sense and he bit back the grin threatening to cross his face. They'd be unusual parents, he mused, but good ones.

"You've found out my not-so-secret secret, I see," Alice smiled and rubbed the bump.

"Congratulations again, Doc," Charlie smiled back. "That kid's going to be lucky to have you and the Boss as parents."

"So everyone keeps telling me. I'm still debating that, but… thank you, Charlie. I'll let you get back to work, and I'll see you at dinner. We'll have to catch up."

"Definitely," his smile widened as she squeezed his forearm on the way out of Robinson's office.

"Bit of a shock?" Robinson asked him, smiling when Charlie nodded. "It was for all of us up here too. Now, where are we on the Balfour case?"

* * *

"Miss?" Mrs. Collins interrupted the conversation in the front parlor between Miss Fisher, Robinson, Dr. Mac, and Charlie before dinner.

"What is it, Dot?"

"Dr. Lawson is wondering if it'd be alright for her to come down in her pajamas. She said, and I quote, ' _I cannot stand going back into those damned confining clothes for one more minute today_ '."

Charlie caught the smothered grin Robinson tried to hide in his whiskey as Dr. Mac and Miss Fisher laughed.

"Of course, Dot, Al is welcome to be as comfortable as she wants to be. We'll start dinner once she comes down."

"Yes, Miss," Mrs. Collins nodded and went back upstairs. Soon, Dr. Harv- _Lawson_ \- joined them downstairs in a pair of light blue satin pajamas that were loose enough to accommodate her growing belly with matching slippers - and a cardigan Charlie recognized as one of Lawson's - as she rubbed the lingering sleep from her eyes.

"Rest well, Al?" Miss Fisher bounded over to her with a hug.

Alice nodded, "I did, though you really didn't have to buy me a brand new pair of pajamas."

"Nonsense, you're a guest and all my guests should be comfortable. I did the same for Dot during her pregnancies."

"Then why couldn't I just use those while I stay here?"

This time, Robinson didn't hide the grin as Miss Fisher let out a frustrated sigh, "Honestly, Al… you've no sense of fashion."

"I have a sense for money, Miss Fisher. You're spoiling me."

"You deserve it, now come, it's time for dinner."

* * *

Alice smiled and tilted her face up towards the sun. She was waiting for Jean to arrive at the City South station and take her back to Ballarat - her friend had some errands to run in the city while Alice spent the day with Jack and Charlie. The weekend had been a well deserved break (even if Matthew hadn't been able to come) and Alice was itching to go back home and get back to work after helping out at City South today.

(Lucien was making noise about Alice going part-time as she approached the third trimester - Alice wasn't quite ready to give him total control of the morgue yet, and so argued with him about it at her check ups - frequently.)

"Alice?" A familiar voice made her open her eyes and shield them from the sun. When she saw who it was, Alice nearly laughed - the universe apparently deemed this a reunion weekend with first running into Charlie, and now Frank Carlyle.

"Frank," she smiled when he leaned in for a hug.

"Oh!" Frank drew back when Baby Lawson kicked. "My, you've been busy, Doctor."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him - even as she fought the amused smile from showing.

"Very funny," she said instead. "What are you doing these days, Superintendent?"

"Instructor now, actually. I got a demotion after the higher ups called me back here, but they offered a spot at the Academy to teach."

"That sounds like a wonderful opportunity for you, Frank, congratulations."

"And to you to, Alice," he smiled. "A new hairstyle, a little one on the way, and marriage."

Frank nodded to the band on her finger as she rubbed her bump.

"Thank you."

"Who's the lucky bloke?" he teased. "I must have softened you up for him."

"A handful of dates does not constitute 'softening me up', Frank," Alice rolled her eyes as he laughed and Jack walked out of the station.

"Oh good, I caught you before Mrs. Blake arrived, Alice." He lifted up a wrapped package. "Mrs. Collins told me to give these to you."

Alice took the package - it was soft. Frowning, she gingerly opened the end and took a peek; she smiled when she saw the bundle of carefully knitted objects.

"I knew either her or Jean would make something."

Jack nodded with a smile, "Who's this?"

"Frank Carlyle," Frank shook Jack's hand. "I used to be the Superintendent in Ballarat, but I teach at the Academy now."

"Ah, Jack Robinson."

Frank's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline and he looked to Alice. "Oh? My respect for Alice just rose even further."

"Very funny," she retorted as she caught sight of Jack's slight grin.

"Ah, just teasing, Alice."

She rolled her eyes again as someone else called out Frank's name. A woman approached them with a bright smile - one that Frank returned as she linked arms with him.

"I thought you said we were going to meet at the Academy, and yet I find out you're here."

Frank cleared his throat and Alice hid a smile behind her hand when he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah… yes, I did say that. I'm sorry, I was just dropping by to see Davis before our meet-up, Peggy."

"Mm-hm," Peggy narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you friends?"

"Oh! Um, Superintendent Jack Robinson and Dr. uh…"

"Lawson," Alice supplied.

"Really?" Frank's eyebrows rose.

"Is it really that unbelievable?"

"Never pegged you as the type to change your last name, Doctor. And I'll admit I couldn't have predicted him."

"Yes, because you're the expert on my tastes in men," Alice rolled her eyes as Peggy laughed. "Even the hospital calls me Lawson now."

" _Really_."

She rolled her eyes again and turned to the woman, "Frank used to be the Chief Superintendent of Ballarat Police, I work in the morgue at the hospital there."

Peggy smiled and stuck out her hand, "Oh! He mentioned he was friends with a pathologist. I'm Margaret Walton, but I go by Peggy."

"Alice Lawson, though Frank knew me as Alice Harvey."

" _No_ ," Peggy's smile slipped off her face. "Your maiden name is Harvey?"

Alice nodded, "Why?"

"That's… that's my maiden name too."

Alice tilted her head to the side and took a closer look at Peggy Walton. Her eyes widened when she saw eerie similarities between them - the shape of their eyes, their noses and mouths; Alice had taken after her father - red hair, blue eyes - but Peggy had light auburn curls and hazel eyes, much like Alice's mother.

 _Exactly_ like Alice's mother, and it clicked into place.

"Peg?"

She clutched the package from Dot tightly in her hands as Peggy stepped forward.

"I… I don't believe it," Alice blinked back tears. "Peg?"

"It can't be," the woman whispered. Her hands reached up and cradled Alice's face as she let out a disbelieving laugh. "Allie?"

Alice nodded, biting her lower lip as she felt the tears fall; Peggy wiped them away and Alice marveled at her baby sister. Margaret "Peg" Walton nee Harvey had grown into a beautiful woman and now she was _here_ in front of Alice after decades apart.

"It's really you," Peggy breathed. "After all this time, all these years."

"It's me, Peg, I… it's me."

Her sister stepped forward and hugged her tightly - baby bump and all - and Alice cried into her shoulder. (Out of relief, out of joy, Alice didn't know, but her sister was _here_ , her sister was _alive_.)

"Where have you been?" Peggy asked as she drew back. "And… when did _this_ happen?" she nodded down at the baby bump.

"I got… placed in a foster home outside of Sydney not long after… well, after we were separated. I came here to Melbourne for school and traveled for work after that for a long time. I moved to Ballarat a few years ago."

"Where you met Frank."

Alice nodded, "And where I met my husband… the baby came first."

" _Alice Harvey_ ," Peggy teased with a smile as Alice felt her cheeks warm. "Is he good to you? If not, I know some things as a nurse."

She nodded and grinned, "He's very good to me, Peg. What about Frank? I'm very good with a scalpel if he's not."

Her sister (it had been years since Alice was able to say that - _her sister_ ) laughed as Frank flushed. "Put the scalpel away, Alice, he's the perfect gentlemen to me - and my kids."

"Kids?"

Peggy nodded, "I have four of them - a boy, twin girls, and a surprise little girl."

"I'm… I'm an aunt?"

"You are, my youngest reminds me of you every day." Her sister smiled as a car pulled up to the curb. Lucien's familiar two-tone Holden parked next to them - Jean got out and walked up to their group.

"Jack!" She smiled and then paused. "Frank? Alice?"

"Jean," Alice grinned and felt her cheeks grow warm at Jean's raised eyebrows. Her friend reached out and gently wiped away her tears as Alice cleared her throat. "Jean, this is my sister, Peg Walton."

Jean's eyebrows rose further, "Sister?"

"I go by Peggy, Allie was the only one to call me Peg."

"Allie, hm?" Jean smiled as Alice blushed even further. "We've only ever known her as Alice."

"Not entirely true, Miss Fisher calls me Al."

"Ah, yes, that's right," Jean teased. "A pleasure to meet you Peggy, I'm Jean Blake, one of Alice's friends."

"Pleasure," Peg smiled. "I'm sure you're fairly confused."

"I'm used to being confused - most of the time, my husband brings confusion into the house and now he's gone and roped Alice into it. Though… a long lost loved one turning up unexpected isn't an entirely new situation for me."

Alice reached out and squeezed Jean's hand as Peggy and Frank laughed, "I wasn't expecting to find her, Jean. Not ever."

Her friend smiled, "But you did, Alice. And it's wonderful."

"It is."

"If you want, we can always stay another night? Let the two of you catch up?"

Alice gnawed on her lower lip, her mind whirling over the options in front of her, until Peggy wrapped a gentle hand around her elbow.

"If you have a schedule to keep, Allie, don't worry about catching up with me right this minute. I'll… we'll exchange numbers and addresses and figure it out from there, hm?"

She smiled and pulled Peggy in for a hug, "But I've only just found you again."

"And now we've got time to spare."

"Come to Ballarat," Alice pulled back from the hug. "Come and visit as soon as possible, Peg. Frank can come too, so can your children. Please come before Lucien tries to confine me to a hospital bed."

That got a rich laugh from Frank as Peggy nodded. "I'd love to. The older girls might not be able to make it with university, but Arthur and my youngest might. Here, let me write down my number and address and we'll figure out all the details once you're home and off your feet."

"There's the Begonia Festival next week," Jean supplied. "There's no better time to come to Ballarat in my opinion."

"You know, Mrs. Blake, that might work," Peggy smiled as she and Alice exchanged numbers and addresses. "Frank?"

"Sounds good to me, I think I missed the festival when I was down in Ballarat."

"We were all a little busy with… other things," Jean patted his arm.

"I'll tell you later," Frank whispered to Peggy.

"You'd better." Peggy kissed his cheek. "We'll let you go home, Alice, I remember how much my feet ached while I was pregnant - it'll be good for you to rest."

"Don't you start too," Alice shook her head with a faint smile - her sister laughing as they hugged each other once again while Jean and Frank loaded Alice's luggage into the boot of the Holden; Jack said his goodbyes as well - pressing a kiss to Alice's forehead before he pulled her in for a warm embrace. Waving to her sister until she couldn't see her anymore, Alice settled back against the car seat with a teary smile.

"Let's get you home, draw you a bath and a nice cup of tea, Alice. How's that sound?" Jean squeezed her shoulder.

"Perfect, Jean."

"Matthew's going to be there when we get back too; provided nothing has happened since I left, I know he was planning on an early afternoon."

"Even more perfect, then."

Jean smiled and squeezed her shoulder once more before training her attention firmly on the road. "Sleep if you want, Alice, I'll wake you when we get home."

She did as suggested, letting the movement of the car lull her to sleep - tuning Jean's faint humming and singing in and out as Baby Lawson thumped against her hand while they drove back to Ballarat.

Matthew was there waiting by the front door when Jean gently shook her awake; she blinked owlishly as her husband helped her from the car.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," he pulled her in for a kiss. "Visit go alright?"

Alice nodded against his shoulder, "Vera and Mum missed you, so did everyone at Wardlow. I ran into Charlie."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's working at City South with Jack and Hugh," Alice let Matthew lead her into the house - Jean following behind with their luggage and the package from Dot. "He's almost done with training, so he'll be Detective Senior Sergeant Davis soon."

"Good for him," Matthew pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he took Alice's suitcase off Jean's hands while Alice continued to their bedroom. "Thank you for driving her, Jean."

"Oh of course," Jean smiled. "I'll put my luggage away and start on tea; if you could start a bath for Alice, I'm sure she'd love that."

"How's she doing?" he asked quietly.

"Good, she had a bit of a shock earlier today before I got to City South, but a good surprise."

"She'll tell me eventually, Jean, but thank you for the heads up."

"Of course," she squeezed his shoulder and walked down the hallway to the studio.

Matthew brought Alice's suitcase to their room just as she was toeing out of her shoes - rubbing at her lower back.

"Sore back?"

"Sore everything," Alice huffed. She held out a hand to him and Matthew took it with a kiss to the back of her fingers. "I'm too old for this."

"Nonsense," Matthew kissed her forehead. "Jean's fixing tea, I'll run you a bath, and then you can rest until dinner if you want to - whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Can I persuade you to rub an old lady's feet?"

" _You're not old_ ," he grinned as she laughed, "but yes, I can rub your feet - _after_ you eat and take your bath, Mrs. Lawson."

"Fine, you drive a hard bargain, Mr. Harvey."

Alice didn't tell him about Peggy until after tea and the bath; she drowsily recounted the reunion with Ballarat's former Superintendent and then her sister while they sat on the bed - both rubbing the soreness out of each others' feet (Alice's touch growing softer with each trailing sentence as she started to nod off).

"I hope they can come for the festival," she yawned as he shifted his feet out of her hold - his fingers easing the sore muscles of her calves and up on her back.

"I hope they can too, sweetheart," Matthew helped Alice turn on her side and pulled the covers over her. "I look forward to meeting them - including Frank Carlyle."

She smiled, "He said congratulations, by the way, on our marriage and Baby Lawson. He's good for Peggy, I think."

"Good," Matthew smoothed a hand over her bump, smiling when Baby Lawson kicked.

"Won't you join me?" Alice laid her hand on top of his.

"You're very enticing, sweetheart, but I'm going to help Jean with dinner before Lucien comes back and wreaks havoc on the dishes."

She laughed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Jean does go through a lot of plates."

"I think she's started looking for second hand dishes just for his experiments. Do you need anything else before I go?"

Shaking her head, Alice pulled him down for a kiss, "No, dearest, I'll be good and rest like I'm supposed to."

"That's my girl," Matthew kissed her again as she giggled. "Sleep well, I'll come wake you before dinner."

He pressed a final kiss to her forehead as she started to drift off - her busy visit to Melbourne and the travel back to Ballarat finally catching up to her. Dreams of her past - of a younger Peggy as they played in the streets outside their childhood home during the brief happy times they had together. Images of her baby sister's braided pigtails (tied off with green ribbons - given to her by Alice) melded into the grown woman Peggy had become in their time apart. As Baby Lawson kicked and moved under Alice's hand, she dreamed of a hazy future - looming more and more each day - where a little girl with Matthew's eyes laughed and played in Jean's garden.

The girl's laughter mixed with Peggy's, leaving her with a smile on her face by the time Matthew came to wake her up for dinner. It stayed as she kissed him and followed him to the kitchen where dinner awaited.


	5. Chapter 5

_so, I know I said last chapter they'd be coming to Ballarat for the Begonia Festival, but silly me didn't check to see when they have it each year, so just pretend it's held in like... September instead of when it is (if it's not September) because we're roughly in September of 1962 with this story! - Dee_

* * *

Lucien's hand was warm on her shoulder as they walked through downtown towards the bus station.

"You really don't have to come with me, Lucien," she told him.

"I don't have anything else to do," he grinned at Alice's disbelieving look, "alright, I'd love to meet your family and it'll be nice to see Frank again."

She shook her head with a fond smile just as someone called her name and two small arms wrapped as far as they could around her waist.

"Alice!" Hazel Jones looked up at her with a grin (she'd lost a tooth since the last time Alice saw her) as her father jogged up to them.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Lawson."

Alice smoothed a hand over Hazel's braided pigtails with a smile, "It's alright, Mr. Jones, Hazel didn't cause any harm. Though, Hazel, I wouldn't do that too often in the coming months, my balance isn't what it used to be."

Hazel giggled and hugged her tighter, "Baby Lawson is getting big!"

"Tell me about it," Alice muttered (narrowing her eyes at Lucien's laugh.) "What are you two up to today?"

"Errands," Harold answered. "We were just about done. And you, Dr. Lawson?"

"Picking up my sister and her family from the bus station," Alice smiled.

"You have a sister? Can I meet her?"

"Hazel," her father tutted. "We still have errands to finish and work to do at home."

"But I want to meet Alice's family, Papa!"

"Listen to you father, Hazel," Alice squeezed Hazel's shoulder. "My family will be here for the weekend, and I'm sure if you get all your work done today that maybe your father would let you come to the begonia festival with us tomorrow."

"Oh could I, Papa?"

Harold tried to look stern, but a smile broke through and he nodded, "So long as we finish up our errands and work today." he looked up at Alice, "Thank you, Dr. Lawson."

"I enjoy having Hazel around," Alice smiled back. "And my sister is bringing her youngest who is around Hazel's age I think."

"Good. Now, Hazel, we've got to be going."

"Okay," Hazel nodded. She squeezed Alice tight in a hug - one that Alice returned - before she followed her father into the grocer's with a wave.

Glancing down at her watch, Alice blanched, "Oh bloody hell, we're late."

She hurried along as fast as Baby Lawson (and Lucien) would allow, arriving at the bus station just as Peggy and Frank got off. A small girl, with Peggy's big hazel eyes and thick golden blonde hair held back with ribbons held her sister's hand. Peggy waved when she spotted Alice as Frank got their luggage.

"Allie!" Peggy smiled and hugged her sister with one arm. "You look well."

"So do you, was the journey alright?" Alice hugged her back.

"It was, luckily my little one was entertained by her book so it went smoothly. Speaking of which, Alice, I'd like you to meet Miss Bernice Walton. Bernie, this is your Auntie Alice."

"Hello, Auntie Alice," the girl waved with a smile.

"Hello, Bernice," Alice waved back.

"Mummy said you're gonna have a baby, where is it?"

" _Bernice Eleanor_ ," her sister chided even as Alice smiled. "I'm sorry, Allie."

"Now I see what you meant by her reminding you of me," Alice teased. "There's nothing wrong with asking questions."

"Your Auntie Alice asks them all the time," Lucien spoke up. "Dr. Lucien Blake, I work with Alice."

"Blake!" Frank walked up as Lucien introduced himself to Peggy. "Been awhile."

"Ah, Frank, you look well. Let me help you with the luggage."

"Auntie Alice," Bernice tugged on her hand as they all left the bus station together. "You didn't answer the question."

The exasperated look on her sister's face made Alice laugh harder than she should have. Letting Bernice swing their joined hands as they walked, she explained where Baby Lawson was and answered all of her niece's questions all the way to the front door of the house.

"You're going to be great, Allie," Peggy pulled her in for a hug once they got inside 7 Mycroft Avenue. "You have more patience than I do with Bernice's questions."

"No, Peg, you've done wonders with her. She's polite and knows her own mind, that all comes from you; I certainly remember a forthright baby sister when we were young."

Peggy laughed, "You'll thank me later if your child turns out to be stubborn."

"With me _and_ Matthew as the parents, stubborness is a guarantee, Peg."

Her sister laughed again and they joined their loved ones in the kitchen for tea and biscuits. Alice and Peggy got caught up - telling each other all that had happened in the decades they'd spent apart. Alice learned about her nieces and nephew (as well as answered Bernice's questions as the popped up) and she was halfway through a story involving Lucien and Frank when the front door opened and she heard Matthew's familiar gait.

"Full house, Jean?" her husband teased as he looked into the kitchen.

"There's plenty for everyone, Matthew, and I have your lunch on the stove."

"Bless you, Jean Blake," Matthew grinned as he picked up the plate on the stove and sat next to Alice. Before anything else, he leaned over and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Hi," Alice whispered with a smile as he kissed her cheek again and gently rubbed her belly.

"Hi there, sweetheart. I didn't wake you too early, did I?"

"No, I think I slept right through the early morning call."

"Good," he smiled.

"Matthew, this is my sister Peggy Walton. Peg, this is my husband, Matthew Lawson. He's also the Chief Superintendent of police here in Ballarat."

"It's nice to put a face to the name," Peggy shook Matthew's hand.

"Likewise."

"Allie didn't mention you were a copper," Peggy teased her sister. "Though I should have guessed it with her line of work. It's how I met Frank."

Matthew chuckled and shook hands with Ballarat's former superintendent. "I think Alice didn't want to admit most of our flirting was over dead bodies in the morgue."

Peggy laughed as Alice shook her head with a smile. "Is that true, Allie?"

She felt her cheeks grow warm - to the point that the tips of her ears burned as her sister laughed again. Matthew leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm just teasing, sweetheart. I quite like our moments in the morgue," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll get you later for this," Alice smiled and kissed him softly. "Eat your lunch, I know you've got to get back to work soon."

"I'll be home for dinner."

"Good," Alice kissed him again and let him eat his lunch as conversation passed around the table. Matthew's hand stayed on her belly - Baby Lawson kicking frequently throughout.

He finished just as the phone rang and the station called for his return. With a handshake to Frank and Peggy, a kiss to Jean's cheek as he brought his dish over to the sink, and a kiss to the top of Alice's head, Matthew left with Lucien in tow.

Alice helped Jean with the dishes as the others moved to the parlor, "Thank you, Jean."

"Whatever for?"

"You didn't have to let my sister and Frank stay here, but you did."

"They're family, Alice, and family is always welcome here," Jean squeezed her shoulder.

She surprised Jean with a sudden (and slightly sudsy) hug, "Thank you."

"Of course, Alice." Her friend smoothed her hands up and down Alice's back as she sniffled into Mrs. Blake's shoulder - overcome by the generosity of the Blakes as well as Baby Lawson stirring up her hormones.

Alice leaned back with a laugh, "I'm afraid I've got your shirt all wet, Jean."

"Easily fixed," Jean teased. "What a pair we make, hm?"

"Indeed," Alice laughed again.

"I've got the rest of these, why don't you go sit with your sister? If I need help, I'll draft Frank into service."

She laughed and bumped shoulders with Jean while she gave the dish in her hands one last swipe with the drying cloth. Her friend gently reached out and wiped away the lingering tears and mascara tracks on her cheeks before giving her a motherly pat and a warm smile. Squeezing Jean's hand, Alice walked into the parlor and firmly ensconced herself into the armchair Matthew usually sat in.

As Frank handed her a cup of tea with a smile, Alice settled back and propped her feet up on the ottoman in front of her as she talked with her sister. At some point, Bernice wiggled her way into her aunt's lap, somehow making room for both her and Baby Lawson - nearly upsetting the refilled cup of tea in Alice's hand - but Alice waved off Peggy's concern with a smile.

"I've got to get used to a child worming their way into my lap or arms before this little one comes along, Peg, might as well start now."

Her sister laughed, "It will happen more often than you think, particularly at night."

"What are you hoping for?" Frank asked Alice. "Boy or girl?"

Alice shrugged as Bernice leaned against her shoulder and tapped on her baby bump, "I'm not really partial to either, but I think Matthew would like a girl - less likely to want to play sports."

"I'd pay good money to see a child of yours play any sport," Frank laughed - even as Peggy elbowed him in the side.

"Just for that, I'll make sure that the baby plays one regardless of gender," Alice shot back. "Maybe they'll even go to the Olympics."

He shook his head with a fond smile and wrapped an arm around Peggy's shoulders, "You're just stubborn enough to make it happen, so that's one bet I won't be taking."

"Smart man."

* * *

Both Matthew and Lucien had to miss dinner for the case, but luckily they'd wrapped it up early enough for both of them to come home before it was too late in the night. Alice looked up at the light knock on their door and met Matthew's eyes in the mirror of her small vanity.

"Oh good, I was worried about waking you."

She smiled, "No, I'm still getting ready, dear."

He crossed the room and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the familiar mix of antiseptic and peonies of his wife's perfume. Squeezing her shoulder, Matthew kissed her forehead when she tilted her head back and then pressed another to her lips. Alice covered his hand with hers and hummed in the back of her throat when he kissed her again.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner, sweetheart," Matthew whispered.

"It's alright. I know who I married when you asked, Matthew. Odd hours and late nights are old friends of mine."

He laughed lightly and kissed her again. "I'll let you finish getting ready for bed and join you."

"Not tired yet?"

"No, still a bit wired from all the tea."

"You change into your pajamas, I'll go get us some water from the kitchen."

He did as he was told and went through his nightly routine - settling back on the bed just as Alice returned with two glasses of water in her hands. She placed them on the bedside table and smiled when he opened his arms. It took a bit of shuffling, but Alice sat between his legs - giggling when he pulled her closer.

"Good day, sweetheart?"

"Tiring day, but good," Alice nodded. "I'm glad Peg and I found each other again."

Matthew kissed her cheek, "I am too. Now our kid will grow up with another auntie and a couple more cousins than before."

She giggled, "Like they weren't already going to have an abundance of family. Speaking of Baby Lawson…"

"Yes?"

Alice leaned over for a drink of water, offering it to Matthew (who took a sip of his own before putting the glass back down). "Frank Carlyle asked if I wanted a boy or girl."

"And?" Matthew smoothed his hands up and down her bare upper arms.

Alice shrugged. "I'm not partial to either gender, and I told him as much, but it got me thinking about some things we've not yet prepared for. Baby furniture, nappies, clothes… I guess we've just been so busy with everything else we haven't thought of anything, not even names."

"Have you thought about names?" Matthew asked as she settled back against him.

"A little after we married, but I wanted to discuss them with you." Alice sighed happily when Matthew wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"And?"

"I'm stuck."

He laughed and held her tight, "Names are hard, aren't they?"

"They are!" she threaded her fingers with his. "So many options and choices… and then I worry that it won't fit the baby at all once they're born."

"Hm… we could always have different options and then once the baby's born we pick one of them. Maybe three boy choices, three girls?"

"What did Vera do?"

"Oh she had Rose's name picked out the second she found out she was pregnant," he sighed. "I think she'd always wanted to name her daughter that, she had a harder time with a boy name."

Alice sighed heavily. "Oh, why is this so hard?"

He chuckled in her ear and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin below it, "We've got some time still. Baby Lawson won't be arriving for another three months or so."

"True."

"What about… family names? Anyone in your family you were close to?"

Alice shook her head, "No… there's Peg and that's about it."

"Hm… we could do Elizabeth - for both my mother and Dr. Mac."

"Elizabeth Lawson… that could work. What about Jean? I think it'd be a nice touch since she's done so much for us."

Matthew laughed lightly and Alice shifted in his arms.

"What, what's so funny?"

"Jean Lawson… time was - before I met you and before Lucien came back - that I went on a few dates with Jean. If things were different, there might have been a Jean Lawson in Ballarat."

Alice laughed, "You _courted_ Jean?"

"Only one or two dates, sweetheart," he protested. "Besides, we're much better friends; Jean's practically my sister at this point. It's not like either of us were completely chaste before meeting each other."

"True, I'll have you know I walked around the park with Frank Carlyle a handful of times."

" _Frank Carlyle_?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

She shrugged, "We were better as friends - still are."

"Huh," Matthew kissed the back of her shoulder as Baby Lawson kicked his hands. "And now he's dating your sister."

"He picked the wrong Harvey girl the first time around," Alice grinned when Matthew laughed. "He's good for her."

"He is."

"I suppose you have some ideas on names?" she shifted in his arms as the baby danced around.

"Eh, maybe," Matthew shrugged and smoothed his hands down her sides to gently knead the tight muscles of her lower back. He smiled when Alice practically melted back against his hands. "The Blakes have done a lot for us."

"You want to name our child after one of them?"

"Thomas is always a solid name, but you never met him. Lucien's an option."

"Oh no," Alice giggled, "I think _one_ Lucien in Ballarat is enough."

"True, true," he smiled.

"We could… incorporate it somehow though… maybe Luke?"

"Luke Lawson? Mm, maybe as a middle name."

"How about… Jonathan Luke? We could call him Jack."

"That's a good name. So we have… Jack, Thomas, Elizabeth-"

"Elizabeth Jean."

"Right, Elizabeth Jean."

"And Thomas can have your middle name, so he'd be Thomas Henry."

"Sounds like an uppity git: Thomas Henry Lawson."

She swatted at his good knee with a laugh, "Watch it, that might be Baby Lawson's name."

Matthew laughed as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"How about you pick a girl's name, since we have two boys and only one girl so far, Matthew."

"Hm… what's your favorite book?"

" _Jane Eyre_."

"What about Jane?"

Alice shrugged and wrinkled her nose a bit, "I don't know…"

"Joanna? Jacqueline? Jill?"

"Now you're just saying names that start with that letter until you land on one I like," she giggled.

"I could do other letters too."

" _Matthew._ "

"That's not a girl name, sweetheart."

"You're being ridiculous."

He laughed and pulled her close as he trailed kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. "I'm just trying to get you to relax a little, sweetheart. We'll figure out the name - we'll know what feels right when the baby comes."

Alice let out a frustrated sigh even as she leaned into his kisses, "I just… I'm getting tired of waiting."

"The seemingly never-ending patience of Dr. Alice Lawson runs out, hm?"

"Oh very funny."

Matthew rubbed his hands up and down her sides, "Not even you can hurry a baby along, sweetheart. Nature will run its course in due time, and while we wait we'll prepare as best we can."

"I suppose."

"I can't hurry along the pregnancy, but I _can_ help distract you from it."

"Oh?" Alice shivered as he slowly drew the hem of her nightgown up and teased the soft skin of her inner thighs. "What did you have in mind, Superintendent Lawson?"

"Something that'll put all thought of baby names out of your mind, Doctor."

Her low, throaty laughter was her only response as Matthew's hands got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice woke with a grunt as Baby Lawson kicked her side. Letting out a sigh, she peered at the clock in the lavender pre-dawn light and sat up slowly.

"I used to have a good sleep schedule before you came along, you know," she whispered to her belly - laughing silently when her unborn child kicked underneath her hand.

Pushing herself up off the bed, Alice left her husband snoring away as she pulled on her discarded nightgown (her cheeks warmed at the reason _why_ it'd been discarded) and a light bathrobe. The trip to the toilet was short and Alice found herself detouring to the kitchen to hopefully grab a biscuit on her way back to bed; the tin was empty (unfortunately) so she got herself a glass of water instead.

She sipped at it idly - loitering in the comforting stillness of the house as she watched outside get brighter with each passing moment. With the house full of guests on top of the usual occupants, Alice was starting to feel a little overwhelmed; so she sought out moments of solitude where she could - as solitary as she could get with Baby Lawson in tow, Alice mused.

"Can't sleep?"

" _Bloody hell_ ," she swore and turned to face Frank, who stood in the doorway.

"You'll have to watch that mouth around the little one soon," he teased.

Alice frowned, "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

He shrugged and nodded, "That's true. I came down for a glass of water, seems you had the same idea."

"The biscuit tin was empty."

That got her a laugh and Alice smiled into her cup. The former Ballarat superintendent pulled down his own glass and filled it at the sink. "Are you doing alright, Alice?"

She nodded, leaning back against the counter next to the sink, "It's been an eventful few months, but it's been good so far."

"Not what you expected, though, right?"

"No," she hummed, "but I'm learning to take it in stride."

"I never expected to see you with a child on the way."

Alice chuckled, "It was a surprise, believe me."

"I do," Frank grinned. "Marriage I could see for you, if the right person connected with you, but not a baby."

She hummed again and took a long drink of her water; Frank leaned over and nudged her arm gently with his elbow and waited until she looked up.

"I've also been proven wrong," he teased softly, his brown eyes as warm as they always had been. "And you, Alice Harvey, did always like to prove people wrong."

"Stop it, you'll make me cry," Alice nudged him back as he laughed. "I… thank you, Frank."

"You're welcome, Alice. He makes you happy, anyone who knows you can see that. And you'll do great with the kid."

"That's still up for debate," Alice smiled, "but I'm working on it."

"The baby might have been a surprise for both you and Lawson, but it won't go unloved by either of you, that's for sure."

Caught between wanting to cry ( _damned hormones_ ) and change the subject, Alice simply cleared her throat and finished off her water, "Thank you, Frank."

He squeezed her shoulder with a smile as she heard Matthew shuffle in the hallway.

"Everything alright in here?" her husband asked - still blinking the sleep from his eyes as he scratched the back of his head.

Alice nodded and joined Matthew in the doorway as Frank straightened.

"I should get back," he smiled at both of them and sidled past - leaving the Lawsons alone in the quiet kitchen.

Matthew leaned in and kissed Alice's forehead as she wrapped an arm around his back. "Baby Lawson wake you?"

"Your child doing somersaults in my belly does make it hard to sleep."

" _My_ child? Why is the baby always mine whenever they misbehave?"

Alice giggled and kissed his cheek, "Just because."

He shook his head with a smile and softly kissed her, "Did you sleep well besides that?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded. "What time do you have to go in today?"

"Not 'til about mid morning, why?"

Alice kissed him and trailed her fingers along his jaw and down his neck, "Think we can get away with a bit of a lie-in and you… distract me from baby names again?"

"Still troubling you?" He chuckled richly and pulled her in for another kiss. "It'd be my pleasure, sweetheart."

* * *

Alice fretted with the neckline of her dress in the vanity mirror. ' _Maybe a cardigan would help_ ,' she thought.

"You can't even see them, sweetheart," Matthew teased as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Not that you really minded me leaving them on you this morning."

Her cheeks burned as she remembered the feel of his mouth and hands on her skin just a few hours before - her lipstick luckily hid where she'd bit down on her lower lip to prevent too much noise while the rest of house slept.

Matthew laughed, "You got me just as good, Alice. This collar is already uncomfortable."

"I just gave you a little reminder, that's all, Matthew," She smirked and stood to tie his uniform tie for him - pulling him down for a kiss once she was done.

"I never _need_ a reminder of you, sweetheart, but they're nice to have," he leaned down and kissed her again.

Alice sighed into the kiss and Matthew wrapped his arms around her as far as he could. She loved these moments, she loved him, and Alice never got tired of kissing him. Certainly not when he kissed her in such a way that she shivered in his arms and heat flooded her veins when he dragged his tongue along her bottom lip - his kisses a reminder from last night and this morning, as well as a promise of " _later_ ".

A rapid series of knocks on their bedroom door jarred them both back to the present as Jean's voice drifted through, "Breakfast is ready!"

Alice drew back with a giggle as Matthew answered the door. "We'll be there in a moment, Jean."

"It's still warm, not to worry, Matthew. But I do have to say that red is not really your color," Jean teased as Matthew's cheeks soon matched the shade of lipstick smeared on his lips.

"Thank you, Jean," he wiped his mouth as their friend left them - her laughter carrying down the hallway. "Serves me right for kissing you after you'd put on makeup for the day."

Alice laughed and gave him a quick kiss - wiping away the faint trace of lipstick before she returned to the vanity to touch up her makeup. Once everything was to her satisfaction, she slipped her hand in Matthew's and they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Peggy could hear her sister's laughter before she saw her that morning. The Lawsons entered the kitchen hand in hand, grins on their faces and Alice's cheeks pink as Matthew leaned over and kissed the side of her head. Mrs. Blake put plates in front of both of them - Matthew leaning over to whisper something in Alice's ear that made her sister turn crimson and swat at him as he gave her a cup of tea.

Eyeing the smug look on Matthew's face, Peggy could imagine just what made Alice blush.

Breakfast at the Blakes was just as warm (and chaotic) as her own home; conversation passed just as easily as the different dishes - laughter as frequent as the lingering yawns. Dr. Blake sat at the head of the table - the center of attention and conversation (which was about the latest investigation in Ballarat, he and her sister traded theories over eggs and toast while Mrs. Blake attempted to change the subject to something less "gloomy".)

Part way through, the phone rang and Mrs. Blake answered it with a bright, "Blake Residence!"

As Mrs. Blake conversed with the person on the other end for some time, her husband turned the conversation to their plans for the day at the festival.

"Oh, it's lovely," he smiled.

"Oh, yeah, it's lovely so long as you don't end up dead," Matthew muttered - grinning when Alice nudged him under the table.

At Frank and Peggy's confused looks, Lucien elaborated, "One of the judges was… ah, murdered a few years back- unrelated to the festival, thankfully."

" _Lucien_ ," his wife chided as she hung up the phone. "Must every conversation at the table be about some murder or another?"

"Sorry, my darling," he grinned as the rest of the table laughed. "Who was that, a patient?"

"Mr. Jones, actually. He's dropping Hazel off a little sooner than expected, but I told him it'd be fine."

"Good."

Peggy was just cajoling her daughter into having a bit more breakfast when there was a knock at the front door. Lucien stood and answered - greeting the latest arrivals with his boisterous self.

"Alice!" A girl about Bernice's age entered the kitchen with a large smile - immediately hurrying to hug her sister as the girl's father stood in the doorway.

Peggy's sister hugged the girl back and tucked a bit of the girl's hair behind her ear, "Good morning, Hazel."

"Good morning," Hazel's smile widened. Hazel's father - Mr. Jones - took a bundle of toast and an apple from Jean with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Blake, I know this is all unexpected."

"Hazel is always welcome here," Jean smiled. "We'll look after her as long as needed."

"Hazel, be good today."

The girl nodded and hugged her father before he left; she returned to Alice's side and Alice smiled. "Hazel, would you like to meet some very important people?"

She nodded and they went around the table with their introductions; Bernice and Hazel hit off right away - chattering brightly about their homes, school, and other things as Jean put a full plate in front of Hazel.

"When are we going to the festival?" she asked Mrs. Blake.

"As soon as you eat and you decide how you want your hair," Jean replied. "And it'll be you, the Waltons, Frank, and Alice. Lucien and Matthew have work, and I have council business to attend to, otherwise we'd all come."

"It won't be _as_ much fun, but it'll still be fun I think," Hazel grinned and Peggy saw Alice exchange fond smiles with Jean as the girl turned to her breakfast. She finished just as Lucien went to get his medical bag from the study and Matthew stood with a slight groan.

"We might be home by dinner, Jean, but it'll depend on how generous the criminals are feeling today," he leaned on his cane and the back of his chair.

"I'll make sure there's enough, Matthew."

"Thank you. I'll try to keep him out of trouble," Matthew grinned as Jean laughed. He leaned down and softly kissed Alice near the corner of her mouth, "Have fun today, sweetheart, rest when you need to."

"Of course," Alice patted his cheek with a smile. "You stay safe, and stay patient with Lucien's antics."

That got a chuckle out of him (and Frank), and he kissed her softly as Lucien came back in to say his goodbyes to all of them - Matthew limping down the hallway and returning with his uniform jacket and hat by the time Lucien was done.

Hazel hugged both men goodbye and walked around to Alice's side once more. "Alice?"

"Yes, Hazel?"

"Could you help me with my hair?"

"I'm a bit out of practice with it, but I'm sure I still remember how to braid hair," Alice smiled.

Hazel smiled back and hugged her, "Thank you!"

"You know where my room is?" When the girl nodded, Alice continued, "On the vanity table is my brush, go and get it and then I'll do your hair before we go."

"No running!" Jean called over her shoulder as Hazel took off down the hall.

"Sorry, Jean," Hazel apologized as she came back with a hairbrush in her hand.

"I haven't done this in years," Alice muttered as she scooted her chair back so Hazel could stand between her legs.

"Decades even," Peggy smiled as her sister chuckled. "You know who used to do my hair when I was about your age, Hazel?"

"Who?"

"Alice. She always made sure my plaits and ribbons were the best looking ones for school. I missed them so much when we were separated."

Alice leaned over and squeezed her hand briefly before she resumed brushing Hazel's long brown hair. Slowly, she wove the strands into two polished plaits over her shoulders - the ends finished with the bright blue ribbons Hazel had in her pockets - as Hazel asked question after question about the Harvey sisters' childhood.

Peggy hid a smile when Bernice tugged on Alice's dress, "Can you do mine too, Auntie Alice?"

Alice looked taken aback and glanced over at her sister; Peggy just grinned, "You'll like the practice if you have a girl, Allie."

"I can't fault that logic," Alice laughed and Bernice traded places with Hazel.

Watching her daughter's hair being braided by the sister she thought she'd lost years ago, Peggy swallowed the lump in her throat; whirling emotions of regret from those missing years, the sheer joy at reuniting with her older sister, and warmth of the daughter that reminded her so much of Alice interacting with her left Peggy reeling in the cozy kitchen of the Blakes.

Frank's hand smoothed over her back and she leaned into him. He pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered, "Everything alright?"

Peggy nodded, "I'm just… I'm happy, Frank, truly happy that Alice is back in my life."

He kissed her temple again, "Me too, doll. Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was shining as they walked around the festival. In her years of residing in Ballarat - and watching Jean coax her best blooms to fruition in the sunroom - Alice had never gone to Ballarat's biggest attraction until now. Hazel and Bernice pulled on Peggy's hands, leaving Frank and Alice to walk at a slower pace a short distance away.

"You don't have to walk slower because of me," Alice told the former superintendent.

"Eh," Frank shrugged with a crooked smile, "I don't quite have the stamina anymore to keep up - been riding a desk too long."

"Oh, bullshit."

He laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "You could always see right through me, Alice. Your sister's the same way."

"Someone's got to keep you grounded," Alice smiled and rested a hand on top of her belly as they walked. "How'd you meet?"

"At the hospital, one of the cadets at the academy got injured and Peggy was on call in the emergency department when I brought him in. She… she was very kind, even though she gave me a stern talking to for being a little hard on the cadet in the first place."

Alice smirked, "That does sound like a Harvey."

"We continued to run into each occasionally at the hospital and I eventually asked her out. Can you believe that she turned me down the first time, just like you did?"

That made Alice laugh, "Then what happened?"

"Well, like us, I respected her decision," Frank smiled. "We danced around each other for a bit, and then I met Bernice. She had me wrapped around her little finger from day one."

"So my niece brought the two of you together?"

He shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, we kind of… naturally fell together after spending time around each other outside of the hospital."

"Do you love her?"

"With an intensity that scares me, Alice."

She reached out and patted his arm with a smile, "I'm glad you found each other, Frank. She's much better suited for you than I ever was."

He grinned, "I picked the wrong Harvey first time around."

"Not to sound like an older sister, but what are your intentions with Peggy?"

Frank's grin turned soft and he rubbed at the back of his neck, "I, uh… I'm hoping to propose soon, actually."

"That's wonderful! Have you spoken with her older kids?"

"Yeah, Arthur's happy and so are the girls. We get on, but with Arthur at his apprenticeship at the jeweler and the girls at university, I don't get to see them as much as Bernice. Bernice is the one I'm actually the most worried about, Peggy's husband, John, died shortly after she was born and so I'm the first man that Peggy really let get close to her. God, Alice, it's like my mind thinks she's my own kid most of the time… I almost forget that she isn't."

"You're there for her when she needs you and I've seen the way you interact, Frank, Bernice may not be yours biologically, but she's yours."

"I just hope she actually wants me to be her new dad."

Alice squeezed his hand, "She does, at least I think she does."

"Thanks, Alice," Frank smiled. "Now, what's the story with Hazel?"

"Mind if we sit first? I need a breather."

"Of course!" Frank escorted her over to the morgue nearby fountain where they sat on the wide brim.

Alice sighed in relief, "Do you know if they make flatter shoes? I'm asking for a friend."

"Unfortunately women's shoes are not an area of expertise for me," Frank laughed.

"Damn," she muttered. "So… you want to know about Hazel."

"Yeah. I know the Blakes had a habit of adopting strays, I didn't know it had spread to you."

She swatted at his elbow as Peggy approached.

"Frank, stop antagonizing my sister," Peggy stopped in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"But she was about to tell me about Hazel."

" _Frank_."

Alice laughed and took pity on him, "It's alright, Peg, I know you've been wondering about it all too."

"I _would_ like to know," Peggy nodded.

"As long as Frank promises to behave, I'll tell you all you want to know."

" _Ouch_ , Alice, ouch," Frank put his hand over his heart as Peggy laughed. "I'll behave, I promise."

Alice launched into the whole tale of Hazel Jones - from her being a reluctant witness to the abuse of her step-brother, and finally to her frequent visits to 7 Mycroft Avenue, the police station, and the hospital when she had free time.

"So… you didn't adopt her, she adopted all of you?"

Alice rolled her eyes as Frank grinned. "We… we were a safe place for her to come to when she needed it."

"I'm glad she found you all," Peggy squeezed Alice's hand. "She seems to really enjoy spending time with you."

"She's come out of her shell a lot since her brother was sent away, yes," Alice nodded. "Her grades are improving and so is the relationship between her and her father. I just hope the rest of her life goes on without anymore traumatic changes."

"Even if they happen, Hazel will still have you, Allie."

Frank and Peggy chatted with her a bit more before she shooed them away to go enjoy the festival. (" _I'll only slow you down; I still want to sit some more._ ") Alice tilted her head back - enjoying the sun on her face and the happy noise of the crowds around her - as she gently rubbed her belly and felt Baby Lawson move around.

"You're getting rambunctious," she told them with a smile as the baby kicked beneath her palm. "I hope it's not too tight of a squeeze for you in there. Your Uncle Lucien says you're about the size of a head of cauliflower, which he thought was funny seeing as your Auntie Jean decided to cook that for dinner the other night. Uncle Lucien likes his jokes, you see," Alice let out a soft laugh. "We're not quite ready for you yet, Baby Lawson, so keep growing and stay in there a bit longer."

Her child moved around more and Alice's smile widened.

"Alice!" Rose's bright voice preceded her arrival and Alice looked up as Matthew's niece sat next to her. "Enjoying the festival?"

Alice nodded - chuckling lightly when Rose gave her a side hug, "My sister is in town and so we decided to see the Begonia Festival. Are you covering it for _The Courier_?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled. "Might even make it above the fold this time."

"That's great!"

"It is," Rose's smile widened. "I actually have some news."

"Good, I hope?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I… I got a job offer in Melbourne for a new magazine. It's more photography opportunities and it's small enough that I can branch out into other kinds of articles. As much as I love Ballarat and being here, my work at _The Courier_ has…"

"Soured? Stalled?"

Rose laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it's steady, but not as… challenging anymore."

"You'll do great in Melbourne, Rose," Alice squeezed the younger woman's shoulder. "And maybe your mother will stop bothering you to visit."

Matthew's niece rolled her eyes with a fond smile, "No, she still will. I just can't cite the distance between cities as a reason."

"I'm sure that brain of yours will come up with plenty of new ones."

Rose gave her another side hug, "I knew I liked you for a reason. How is everything? I've been meaning to stop by more."

"It's going," Alice smiled. "Life is… starting to settle more after the wedding and Matthew being in Melbourne not long after. Lucien keeps making remarks about me cutting back at work, but…"

"You're not ready."

"No, no I'm not," Alice shook her head. "I might cut back to part time… in a couple of weeks, but really, I still feel fine enough to work! He's just being…"

"Lucien?"

" _Yes_ ," she sighed as Rose laughed. "Insufferable know-it-all… luckily Jean and Matthew are siding with me on this. He might be my physician, but _I_ know my body."

"Hear hear," Rose grinned. "How's my little cousin-to-be coming along?"

"Growing, moving, and healthy as far as we know… would you like to feel?"

The journalist looked at her with wide eyes, but she nodded slowly, "I… if you're sure?"

"I only glare at the people I _don't_ want to come near me, Rose," Alice teased. "You're family… and you're… you're my friend, I hope."

"Of course! Since you've married Uncle Matthew, I _suppose_ should call you _aunt_."

Alice laughed, "It's your choice, Rose."

"I'll think on it, but I will say my curiosity over feeling a baby move is getting the better of me; I don't have much experience with this."

"Lucky for you," Alice reached out and gently placed Rose's palm on her belly as she continued to speak, "I don't have much experience either. Give it a second… but Baby Lawson's been active today."

Rose's eyes widened further when she felt a kick, "Goodness, I think you've got a future footie player on your hands in there, Alice."

"With a bit of me and Matthew, who knows what our child will end up being like."

Her niece (it was slightly odd to refer to Rose in that way, but she was right - Rose was her niece by marriage) smiled, "A good kid between the two of you. Uncle Matthew always did right by me, even at my most obnoxious moments and his more cantankerous ones. And you, _Aunt_ Alice, I count you amongst those I hold dear."

"Oh, Rose…" Alice clucked her tongue and briefly put her hand to Rose's cheek - drawing it away after the barest touch (physical affection was still hard for Alice outside of Matthew and the Blakes).

"Oh, don't cry, Alice," she leaned in and hugged Alice. "Please don't cry, Uncle Matthew would never forgive me if I made his wife cry."

"Poppycock," Alice muttered. "I'm not crying… I'm just… a bit overwhelmed I guess. You're very sweet, Rose."

She felt Rose draw in a breath as though to say something else when noise of a commotion caught her attention. Looking over Rose's shoulder, Alice frowned at a large, overbearing man grabbing a girl by her arm.

A girl… who looked very much like her sister's child.

"Oh no," Alice drew back from Rose's embrace and ran over towards her niece and the man - Rose's questions falling to the wayside as Alice's blood boiled when she heard Bernice crying.

"Get your hands off my niece!" Alice pushed him off Bernice and glared at him.

The man looked taken aback, surprise flashing in his eyes before anger and disgust twisted his features again. "She should have watched where she was going, the snot-nosed brat! And you! How dare you touch me!"

His hand wrapped around Alice's upper arm to the point of bruising and Alice gasped. Unwillingly, she flashed back to many a similar position in her childhood - her father's hand tight around her arms as he screamed in her face and towed her in for another beating - and Alice felt the blood leave her face when she recognized the man's sharp blue-grey eyes.

The same shade of her own.

" _You_ ," Alice pulled against his grip as recognition passed the man's face.

"You still live, I see," her father spat. "What are you doing here?"

" _I live here_ , unlike you," she glared. "Let go of me."

"Still just as insolent as you were before," Alistair Harvey tightened his grip on her upper arm and Alice swallowed a cry of pain as she struggled to pull herself away from her father.

"You're in no position to beat it out of me as you once tried, _Father_ ," Alice bit out. "Let go of me."

"Who's to say I can't?" He leaned in with a snarl - reeking of so much alcohol it had Alice's stomach turning. "Not like you haven't gotten yourself into some trouble, looks like. In the family way and with no ring?"

Alice curled a protective hand around her bump and ignored the cheap shot at her lack of a wedding band (she'd taken to wearing her rings on a chain around her neck with her fingers starting to swell).

" _Let go of me_!" she finally pulled her arm from his grasp - stumbling from the force of behind her yank and scraping her palm against a low-bearing wall as her father raised his hand to strike her.

"I think that's enough," Sergeant Hobart pulled Alistair Harvey away from his estranged daughter and soon had his hands cuffed behind his back. "Alright there, Doc?"

Alice nodded shakily.

"D-don't," Alice put up a hand as the others started to crowd her and she flinched away from Frank. "Please don't."

"We've got to go to the station, Alice," Rose spoke up. "Lucien will want to take a look at your hand."

She looked down at her palm and nearly started crying at the sight of her own blood. Cradling it to her chest, Alice let Rose gingerly approach.

"C'mon, Aunt Alice, I'll take you in my car. Your sister and Frank can follow in their car."

"We'll see you at the station, Allie," Peggy held a crying Bernice in her arms - Hazel sticking close by her side as she watched with wide eyes.

"Okay," Alice whispered and let Rose lead her out of the festival.

This was not how she pictured her day going at all, and now all she wanted was to go home.

* * *

Her father was carted off to an interview room by Hobart - yelling and shouting about being treated unjustly, ranting and raving about his "bitch of a daughter" until the door closed behind him.

Alice shrank with each echoing word and shook slightly as Lucien examined her palm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he cleaned the scrape and gently bandaged it.

She shook her head and kept her gaze on her lap.

"How did this happen, Alice?"

"My father," she whispered. "I'm sure you'll hear the whole thing from him as soon as he sobers up."

"I don't want to hear it from him; I want to hear it from you."

"He was being his usual self… I'm… I'm tired, Lucien, and I just want to know if the baby is alright."

"The baby is fine," Lucien rested a hand on her bump and the other on her shoulder - drawing both back when she pulled away from his touch (similar to the way she had in their first few months of working together). "Your palm might ache and so might your arm from where he apparently grabbed you, but other than that you're as fit as a fiddle… Do you want me to get Matthew for you?"

"Only… only if it won't take him away from his work, and then I want to go home."

"Of course, sit tight and have some tea - the sugar will help."

Alice just shrugged again and stood over by the windows behind Matthew's desk as her friend strode from the room. Rose approached within her view and waited for Alice to look at her.

"Can I get you anything?" her niece asked quietly.

"I… Lucien said tea might help."

"Extra honey?" Rose smiled and Alice nodded. The journalist walked away towards the back of the bullpen where the small kettle and teapot resided; Alice could hear her rattle around the corner over the slight bustle of the police station. It helped her relax a little as the adrenaline from her encounter with her father started to wear off.

"Where's my husband?" a voice made Alice look over her shoulder to see an older version of Peggy as she bulldozed her way into the bullpen - Constable Wade struggling to keep up behind her. "My husband has done nothing wrong, _where is he_?"

Alice snorted at her mother's shouting - nothing at all had changed with her parents; her father was still a brutal drunk and her mother still made excuses for him.

" _You_ ," her mother's venomous voice had Alice straightening out of habit - ready to defend herself (physically or verbally would depend on her mother's mood) as her mother recognized her.

"Hello, Mother."

"I should have known you'd be behind all this," Lavinia Harvey spat out and walked closer to Alice. "What lies have you been cooking up this time?"

"They weren't lies, they were _never_ lies. You just couldn't possibly believe the man you married is a drunken brute."

" _Lies!_ "

* * *

Matthew limped into the bullpen at the raised voices - one of which he recognized as Alice. He arrived just in time to hear Alice yell, "You could never get over the fact that he wanted sons and you couldn't give that to him, so you just stood aside while he beat me and Peg, Mother!"

Before Matthew could reach them, the older woman lashed out and slapped his wife across her face with an audible crack.

"Ungrateful brat!" the woman screamed. "You always threw my love and care back in my face like you were better than it. You're never going to be loved, Alice!"

"That's enough!" Matthew shouted and stood in between the woman and his wife as Alice turned away. "Dr. Lawson is a well-respected-"

" _Lawson?_ " the woman let out a disbelieving laugh, "You mean she actually convinced some poor bastard to marry her? I'd be surprised if the bastard child she carries is even his!"

" _Dr. Lawson is a well-respected member of the Ballarat community and you will give her the respect she deserves_ ," Matthew glared at the woman as he caught the stiffening of Alice's shoulders out of the corner of his eye. "Touch her again-"

"I barely tapped her!"

"Touch her again," Matthew spoke over her interruption, "and I'll add a second assault charge to your arrest. _Interrupt_ me again, and I'll add an obstruction charge to the mix."

"On what grounds!"

"On the grounds that this is my station, my rules! And if you ever, _ever_ speak one more word of your bile to _my wife_ again, I'll knock you and your husband into next week. Am I clear!"

That stopped the woman - his mother-in-law, he supposed from the argument - in her tracks and he nodded to Constable Wade over her shoulder. As she was led to another part of the bullpen, Matthew turned to Alice and his heart nearly broke and the sight of her hunched and shaking shoulders.

"Alice?" he asked quietly, slowing his approach when she flinched at the sound of her name. "Sweetheart, look at me please."

She turned, slowly - her eyes heavy with tears and a red welt in the shape of her mother's hand swelling on her pale, drawn cheek as Matthew silently held out his hand. Alice looked down at his hand and then back up at his face before she ignored the hand and rushed into his arms. He leaned back against his desk as Alice curled an arm around his back, tucked her head under his chin, and clutched at her bump with her injured hand; Matthew slid an arm around her waist and rested his hand on top of hers as he felt her shake in his arms.

"I've got you," he whispered as his wife struggled not to breakdown in public. "I've got you, sweetheart."

"I'm… I'm sorry that you had to hear that… she always brought the worst out in me - both of them did."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

Alice hummed and leaned further into his arms; Matthew obliged and held her closer.

"I love you, Alice."

"I'm not worth it," she whispered.

Matthew tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead - ignoring whomever might be watching them. "You are, sweetheart, you are. I love you; I always will, and our kid will love you too once they get here. You're nothing like your parents, neither you nor Peg are anything like those two dickheads."

He smiled at her huff of a laugh against his neck. "I don't deserve you, Matthew."

"I don't deserve _you_ , sweetheart, but how about we agree that both of us deserve happiness and we've found that in each other?"

"Deal."

He kissed her forehead again - feeling their child kick at his palm as Alice let out a shaky sigh.

"Can I go home?" she asked him in a small voice. "I… I want to go home and forget this happened."

"Yeah, I'll get Lucien to take you and the others home. I've got some paperwork to wrap up here, but I'll try and get back as soon as I can."

Alice clung to him as close as she could get, "I wish you could leave now."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he smoothed a hand over her hair. "Let me deal with the arrest paperwork and I'll be home before you know it. Interviewing you and your parents can wait until tomorrow."

"You'll come home as quick as you can?"

"I promise."

She nodded into the crook of his head and slowly eased out of his arms; Lucien waited in the doorway with a knowing look and he nodded at Matthew as Alice walked towards him. His wife abruptly turned halfway across the bullpen and rushed back to him.

"Alice, wha-?"

She interrupted him with a firm kiss and as he cradled her face with his hands, he felt a few tears spill over her cheeks. Alice broke the kiss and bit her lip as she struggled not to cry more, "I love you, Matthew."

Pressing a chaste kiss to her mouth, Matthew brushed away her tears, "I love you too, Alice. I'll be home soon, I promise."

She bit her lip again and nodded, holding on to his hand as long as she could as she walked away and joined Lucien at the door. Matthew watched her go and ran his hand over his face with a sigh.

"What a long, bloody day it's been," pushing himself off of his desk, Matthew sat down behind it and pulled the first set of paperwork in front of him - keen to get home to his wife before long.

* * *

Alice didn't even wait for Lucien to come to a complete stop before she was out of the car and through the front door - ignoring the concerned calls of her name from her friend and sister alike. Hot tears nearly blinded her as she hurried down the hall towards the sanctuary of her and Matthew's bedroom; she heard Jean stand from the kitchen table as everyone else trooped indoors, but Alice rushed on ahead. Reaching her room, Alice kicked her shoes to the side and threw her handbag on top of the dresser with more force than necessary, but she didn't care.

All but ripping the cardigan off of her, she tossed it over near the vanity - where it knocked over some of her makeup, but Alice could care less at the moment as she fought to undo the buttons of her dress with shaking fingers. Giving up a couple of buttons in, Alice stifled a sob with the back of her hand and slowly sank to the floor by her bed as the tears finally fell and sobs wracked her body.

She heard footsteps on the hardwood floor behind her and Alice couldn't even yell at whoever it was to leave her alone as she sobbed into her hands. A hand softly touched her knee - fingers gently soothing her when she flinched and Alice looked up through the tears to see Jean's concerned face.

"I- Jean, I-" Alice hiccuped and her friend slowly pulled her into her arms and let Alice cry into her shoulder as she rocked them back and forth.

"It's alright, Alice, it's alright… I've got you, you just let it all out." Jean smoothed a hand up and down Alice's back as Alice clung to her. "Remember to breathe, my darling girl."

Alice did as Jean told, letting it all out in Jean's warm embrace - a motherly embrace Alice never got as she grew up. Vaguely, she felt someone else come in and wrap their arms around Alice from behind, but Alice was too far gone to care. Jean's fingers carded through her hair as her friend hummed a light melody, and eventually Alice's sobs slowed - leaving her with the odd hiccup, a raw throat, and a running nose.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" Jean asked quietly as she handed Alice a handkerchief to dry her eyes and wipe her nose.

"I think so," Alice answered thickly and Jean kissed her forehead with a silent laugh. "Thank you… both of you."

The person behind her pressed a kiss to Alice's cheek and Alice recognized the perfume of her sister, "Rotten luck running into those two, hm?"

"God, I'd hoped they were dead," Alice muttered.

"To hell with both of them, Allie," her baby sister rested her chin on Alice's shoulder - her arms still wrapped around her as Jean stood to get some water from the kitchen. "At least this time, they got arrested, but we're both better off without them."

Alice nodded, "It's just… I never want my child to feel that way about me."

"Your baby won't feel that way, Alice."

"How can you know?"

"I was the same way before my oldest was born," Peggy kissed her cheek again and started on Alice's dress buttons down her back as Jean came back with the water. Alice sipped it as her sister's fingers made quick work of the buttons. "I fretted for months… for the whole pregnancy really until my doctor told me to stop worrying. The moment they handed me Arthur… my doubts just kind of… melted away and I knew in that moment that I'd never hurt my son the way our parents did us. I loved him the moment I felt him move inside me and that love just magnified once I held him in my arms."

"What if… what if the baby finds me odd, Peg?"

"They won't," her sister kissed the back of her head and helped her stand - the dress falling to the floor and Alice took over removing her slip and the rest of her undergarments as Jean pulled out the pair of satin pajamas from Miss Fisher.

"That baby is going to be loved and cherished by you and Matthew," her sister held her hands once the pajamas were on. "I've watched you with Hazel and with my own little one, Allie, you're going to do great."

"And I'll be here to help you," Jean smoothed Alice's hair away from her face as the pathologist looked down at the floor. "You won't be alone in this, Alice."

"Thank you," Alice whispered, a small smile creeping at the corners of her mouth as both Peggy and Jean hugged her tight. "How's Bernice?"

"Scared, but she's asking about you and telling Frank she wants to be a police officer."

"She'd make a great one," this time the smile stayed.

"Hazel is also asking about you, Alice," Jean told her. "Want me to send her in before Harold takes her home?"

"Send both in, please, I'd like to see them before I try to sleep."

"Of course," Jean kissed her cheek as Peggy left to gather the girls. Alice sat down on the edge of the bed as Jean puttered around the room and picked up her discarded clothes before Bernice and Hazel rushed into the room - both girls hugging Alice as tight as they could.

"I'm so proud of you two," Alice whispered into their hair as the girls clung to her. "You've been so brave and strong and I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"We're just glad you're okay, Auntie Alice," Bernice answered for both of them and Alice felt Hazel nod into her shoulder.

"I am, I'm going to be okay. I'm a little scared, but everything's going to be okay," Alice kissed them both on the top of their heads and held them close until Jean gently tapped her shoulder.

"Time to go, girls. I think Alice could do with a nap."

"Okay," Hazel nodded. "Can I come by tomorrow after school?"

"Of course, Hazel."

Hazel hugged Alice again and then hugged her new friend, Bernice, tight around the neck until Jean gently guided her from the room.

"Mummy?" Bernice turned to her mother.

"Yes, Bernie?"

"Can… can I stay with Auntie Alice?"

Peggy looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow and fond smile. Alice smiled back and nodded.

"Come on, I'll help you get into your jammies and we'll have some milk with Auntie Alice before both of you have a nap."

Alice drew back the covers over her bed and slid underneath them as Jean came back with a cup of extra sweet tea for her and a cup of milk for her niece as the niece in question clambered into the bed a few moments later - dressed in her soft lavender pajamas. The tea helped ease the shakiness in Alice's hands and soothed her frazzled nerves; Jean took the empty cup off her hands as Alice settled down on the bed - Bernice curling around the baby bump and drifted off soon after her mother pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Sleep, Allie," Peggy kissed Alice's forehead and brushed the backs of her fingers against Alice's cheek. "Sleep, I'll wake you when Matthew gets home or dinner's ready, whichever comes first."

"Okay," Alice whispered. "I'm sorry Bernice got hurt, Peg."

"Don't be silly, this wasn't your fault. It was that bastard of a man we had to call father." She kissed the welt on Alice's cheek. "Everything will look better after the nap, so sleep… and hopefully Bernice won't kick you too much while she dreams."

"Thanks," Alice deadpanned - grinning when her sister chuckled.

" _Sleep_ , silly sister of mine."

She did as her baby sister commanded and settled further into the pillows as Bernice shifted next to her. Her arm and hand ached, the welt on her cheek stung from her tears, but as Peggy's hand smoothed over her hair, Alice felt herself drifting off to sleep - the gentle bumps of her own unborn child tapping an irregular tattoo against her palm as Alice let go of the tension of the day and just _slept_.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice woke with a sudden gasp to a darkened bedroom. As her body caught up to her mind - muddled with the remnants of her dream ( _Nightmare?_ , she wondered) - the bruises on her arm and cheek ached, and the scrape on her palm stung any time she flexed her left hand as she sat up slowly and covered her eyes to ease her throbbing head. A gentle tap on the bedroom door sounded like a cannon blast and Alice winced.

It creaked open and the familiar uneven gait of Ballarat's Chief Superintendent graced her ears. He closed the door behind him, crossing the room in silence and Alice felt the bed dip beside her; she nearly started crying again when he pressed the softest kiss to her temple.

"Hey," he murmured against her skin. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head's going to explode," she whispered, keeping her eyes covered by her hand. "My arm hurts, my face hurts, my head hurts, my eyes hurt… everything hurts."

"I'll see if Lucien has anything to help, sweetheart."

Alice nodded slowly and leaned towards Matthew's voice; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her against his side. "Where's Bernice?"

"She woke about a couple hours ago while you were still dead to the world; she's been asking me and Frank all sorts of questions about becoming a police officer. I pity the crims who'll have to answer to her in the future."

She laughed lightly, "She'll turn the police force on its ear, that's for sure."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Matthew pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Peg wanted to know if she woke you up at any time."

"No, she didn't."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I think so," Alice sighed and gingerly rubbed at her eyes - the grit irritating the raw skin around them. "I… I had a weird dream, and I'm still not certain if it was a dream or a nightmare."

"Do you remember it?"

"No," she shook her head and leaned further into his arms. "No, I don't remember it, I just remember feeling afraid and then waking up with a strange feeling until you came in."

He pressed another kiss to the top of her head, "Maybe it's your mind working through everything that happened today."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I'm starving."

That got a laugh out of her husband, "You missed dinner, sweetheart, but Jean put aside a helping for you. Lucien said you're due for a checkup with the baby."

"Food first, please," Alice tilted her head back with a pout until Matthew leaned down and kissed her.

"Of course, I think there might even be chocolate cake if we hurry."

"Cake?"

He grinned at the way she perked up at that - Alice had always had a bit of a hidden sweet tooth and the pregnancy gave her stronger cravings for sugar.

"Yes, cake, if you're up to it."

"Yes!"

"Do you want to have dinner in here where it's quieter or do you want to go into the kitchen?"

Alice kissed his cheek and smiled, "My head's not hurting as much, so I think I'll chance the kitchen, plus it's closer to the study. Can I borrow one of your cardigans?"

"Didn't you already steal one?"

"It doesn't smell like you anymore."

Matthew chuckled even as he got up and rummaged through the wardrobe, "And?"

"And so it's not as comforting."

He brought her a different cardigan and kissed her forehead, "You silly girl, I love you."

"You're just as silly," she protested even as she pulled the cardigan on, "I've seen you thumbing my favorite books."

Matthew just smiled and tilted her head up with a hand under her chin for a kiss. Helping Alice up from the bed, he laced his fingers with hers as she leaned up against him while they walked out of their bedroom towards the kitchen. Alice shielded her eyes from the light as Matthew guided her to a seat at the table - keeping them covered until the pounding in her head (that resurfaced outside of the darkened bedroom) receded into a dull ache and he pressed a cool glass of water into her hands.

"Drink, sweetheart, Jean's getting your food," Matthew pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded gingerly and sipped from the glass as Jean placed a plate in front of her with a hand on her back and a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you, Jean," Alice told her softly while Matthew sat by his wife's side. "For earlier and for saving me some food."

"Of course," Jean smiled and smoothed a hand over Alice's hair. "You needed the rest and now you need nourishment. I've got cake afterwards too."

Alice smiled back and slowly ate her dinner - Matthew rubbing her upper back as the food in front of her disappeared (she half-heartedly glared at him whenever he snuck a green bean off her plate).

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Didn't you get enough earlier? This is my dinner."

"Yes, but it's more delicious coming off your plate," Matthew pressed a kiss to her cheek and she couldn't help but giggle.

A soft tug on her sleeve diverted Alice's attention from her husband to see her niece standing by the table. "Auntie Alice?"

"Yes, Bernice?"

"Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Bernice, I am."

Her niece smiled back, "Good. Can I give you a hug before Mummy takes me up for bed?"

"Of course!" Alice slid the chair back a bit and shifted so Bernice could wrap her arms around her neck tightly. Rubbing the girl's back, Alice pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "How are you feeling, Bernice?"

"Much better after the nap with you and Mummy kissed the bruises to make them better."

"She did, did she?" Alice drew back and smiled when Bernice nodded. "That's good."

"Could you kiss them too? Maybe they'll feel twice as better."

Matthew's hand was warm on her back as Alice nodded, "Of course, every little bit helps."

"And maybe I could kiss yours," Bernice pointed to Alice's cheek.

"I'd like that very much."

Bernice grinned as her aunt leaned down and kissed the finger bruises around her upper arm, followed by a kiss to her forehead and another hug. A slightly messy kiss was bestowed over the bruise on Alice's cheek from her niece, but Alice didn't mind the mess as she held Bernice close.

"Be good for your mum, and sleep well, alright, Bernice?"

Her niece nodded vigorously as Peggy entered the kitchen, "I promise, Auntie Alice."

"Good girl," Alice kissed her forehead one more time and waved as Peggy led Bernice from the kitchen by her hand.

"You know," Matthew whispered in her ear as he held her close, "one day soon we'll be talking to our kid like that and you're going to do so great, sweetheart."

Alice sniffed and blinked back the tears gathering in her eyes, "You know… I think I'm starting to believe that, dearest."

Matthew kissed her temple as she leaned into his embrace, "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Matthew, and I'm so grateful I have you by my side."

"Always."

* * *

"Alice, how was the cake?" Lucien asked as she and Matthew entered the study.

"Divine," she answered as she headed towards the examination table. Matthew shifted in the doorway and turned to leave, but Alice tugged on his hand. "Stay please, Matthew."

"You're sure?"

Alice leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Yes, please stay."

He snuck a kiss to her forehead as Lucien approached and nodded, "Alright."

"Staying for the check up, are we, Matthew? Good, I've got a treat for both of you today."

"What sort of treat?" Matthew asked as he helped his wife step up onto the examination table. She quietly directed him to help her with a sheet for modesty as she took off her pajama bottoms.

"You'll see, Matthew, we've got to get through the nitty gritty details first, but you're both going to love it. Now, relax for me, Alice, you're an old hand at this by now."

Matthew held Alice's hand as Lucien conducted his pelvic examination - feeling her squeeze it whenever things got a little uncomfortable; he wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he followed Alice's lead in all of it. Lucien let her relax as he jotted down notes and asked her questions: _How was she feeling? Was she getting more tired during the day? Any unusual pains or cramps?_

"My feet get tired more easily when I stand for long periods of time, but it helps to walk around when that starts. And my back is starting to hurt more, but I think that's just stiff and sore muscles from the extra weight of the baby."

His friend nodded and he smoothed his hands over Alice's bump - smiling when Baby Lawson kicked. "All completely normal, Alice, which is good. Matthew can help with the stiff and sore muscles if he's willing, and my goodness, you've got an active little one in there."

Alice nodded and sighed, "I've gotten woken up by the baby moving around more times than I can count in the past few weeks."

"You've got another month or so of that happening, and more frequent trips to the loo during the night too," he told her with a wink as he took measurements, "your bump is a little on the small side, but not worrisome. It could be that the baby is small, they're further set back in the womb than usual, or our calculations could be slightly off since neither of you were certain of the date of conception."

"Would that change the due date?"

Lucien shrugged as he wrote down the numbers in her file, "Maybe by a week or so, but I don't see you going past Christmas, honestly."

Alice nodded, and smiled when Matthew pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "All that's left is weight, blood pressure, and your treat, right, Lucien?"

He nodded, "I'll bring out the treat now, we can take weight and blood pressure afterwards, and then I can look at those bruises from yesterday. Ah, and change the gauze on your hand."

Matthew watched with curiosity as Lucien rummaged around in his medical bag, going on and on about some new equipment he borrowed from the hospital, and that it was good Matthew was here this time to experience whatever the hell it was his friend was excited about.

"Here we are!" Lucien pulled out what looked to be a stethoscope, but it was slightly different than the ones Matthew had seen at the hospital. "Today, Matthew and Alice, you get to hear baby's heartbeat."

"Really?" Matthew's eyebrows shot up and he caught the gleam in Alice's eyes as she watched the instrument in Lucien's hand - always the scientist, she jumped at a new experience.

"Yes, really, just let me find it first and then you can take turns. I'm assuming Alice first and then you, Matthew?"

Exchanging looks with Alice, he shrugged, "Sounds good, she is the one carrying the baby after all."

Alice smiled and squeezed his hand. Their friend eased the end of the stethoscope over the bump until he found a good spot to listen. They watched as he listened closely and then nodded. Keeping one hand on the end of the scope to hold it in place, Lucien handed over the earpiece end to Alice.

She gingerly put them in and Matthew watched as her eyes grew wide - his wife looking to Lucien for confirmation (he nodded with a grin) before a brilliant smile crossed her face and she watched her bump with awe.

"Fascinating," she whispered, and Matthew had to grin.

Alice listened for a little longer before she excitedly pulled Matthew closer and handed him the earpiece. After a bit of gentle guidance on her end, Matthew leaned against the examination table and put them in his ears. The world grew weirdly muffled - like he was under water, and Matthew had the odd sensation of hearing himself breathe until a new, stranger sound drowned it out.

A light, odd thrumming - faster than his own heartbeat - filled his ears and he reached for Alice in shock.

"Is that-?" he started to ask and then stopped when he wasn't sure how loud he was speaking - that and he wanted to hear the strange sound more.

His wife nodded with a smile, "That's our baby."

He barely heard her over the baby's heartbeat, but Matthew grinned as he listened. Suddenly it was all so much more real; their baby had a heartbeat, one that both he and Alice could hear with this stethoscope Lucien "borrowed" from the hospital, and in a few months time their baby would be here. Pulling the earpieces out reluctantly and handing them back to his oldest friend, Matthew leaned down and kissed Alice.

"Amazing," he smiled against her lips as she laughed softly, "Absolutely amazing."

She nodded and kissed him gently as Lucien gave them a bit of privacy. "I can't believe it, Matthew."

"You've got some time to work on it," Matthew chuckled as she swatted at his shoulder. "Our child… I never knew you could actually hear a baby before it was born outside of being a midwife."

"Me either," Alice smiled as Matthew put his hand on her belly. She covered his hand with hers and kissed him again. "A good, strong heartbeat."

"A good, strong mother too," Matthew kissed her. "A good, strong baby that we'll meet by Christmas… our Christmas miracle."

"Or maybe just an early present," Alice leaned against his shoulder as Baby Lawson kicked at his palm. "It's all… so surreal and yet real at the same time."

"I know," he kissed her forehead. "We've got to start cracking down on some preparations."

"We'll start after my parents are dealt with."

"Deal."

"Alright, Alice, you can hop down from there if you'd like," Lucien's voice broke through their little bubble and they looked up at their smiling friend.

Alice nodded and asked Matthew to hand her the pajama bottoms while he held the sheet up for privacy. Once she was dressed again, Alice leaned on his offered hand to step down from the examination table and walked over to the scale for Lucien to note her weight, and then let him take her blood pressure.

"Everything looks good," Lucien smiled and offered the two chairs in front of his desk for them to sit in after he'd updated her chart.

Matthew sat with a bit of a groan as his friend looked over the bruise on Alice's cheek and the ones on her upper arm. He chewed on his inner cheek as he took in the dark purplish-green marks on his wife's skin and held onto his anger with a tight leash - if he was a lesser man, both Alistair and Lavinia Harvey would be bruised to a pulp themselves, much less breathing.

"Healing nicely, there might be some lingering soreness from these until they continue to heal, so try not to put pressure on them, Alice."

"I'll try," she nodded - her cheeks turning pink when Lucien noticed some of the dark reddish-purple love bites adorning her chest (exposed by the low-cut of her pajama top). Lucien said nothing, but his eyes certainly glittered with amusement. "And my hand?"

"Yes, let me get the gauze and we'll see how that's doing."

With a new bandage around her palm, Alice settled back into the chair and Lucien sat behind the desk again with a smile.

"Everything is looking good and healthy in the pregnancy for Baby Lawson so far. Your blood pressure is still good, a little higher than your normal, non-pregnant state, but that's to be expected. If it gets dramatically higher or you start feeling dizzy or faint from this day forward, let either me or Jean know immediately."

His wife tangled her fingers in his as she nodded, "Anything I should be aware of?"

"Not really, you're more in tune with your body than I am, Alice. Keep an eye on any sudden changes or cramps. You've noticed your fingers starting to swell, and your ankles, but that's fine, all relatively normal. Really it's just any sudden or drastic differences that will be worrisome, but you've been perfectly healthy throughout this whole pregnancy, Alice; I think it'll continue going smoothly up until the birth."

"Sounds good."

"Yes, now, I'd like to bring up work. I know you still want to continue working full-time, but with your feet and back getting tired with long periods of standing or sitting - _and_ the baby waking you in the middle of the night - I'm just concerned about you getting enough rest."

"I do want to continue working full-time, Lucien, but… maybe after next week I can cut back to part-time. I'll be at twenty-eight weeks by then, so I can do maybe a month of part-time work in the morgue and then take those weeks leading up to the baby's arrival off to rest more and do any last minute preparations."

Lucien grinned, "You've obviously thought this through and I don't have any objections to it. Matthew? You've been awfully quiet over there."

"I'm just trying to figure out if I'll need to take any time off in the coming months."

Alice squeezed his hand with a smile and he smiled back.

"Maybe after the baby is born, but depending on when that is, it might coincide with your paid holiday. Before then is up to you and whether or not you and Alice will take any vacation before the baby gets here."

"Could you walk us through after the baby's arrival, Lucien?" he asked.

"Of course. After Baby Lawson arrives, if Alice is in the hospital, she'll stay there for a week in bed. The same rule applies if she ends up having a home birth - the baby can just stay with her instead of in the hospital nursery. Her body will need time to recuperate and rest after birth, so no getting out of bed unless absolutely necessary. After a full week in bed, she'll either come home and spend another week on partial bed rest, or transition to partial bed rest if she's already home. These couple of weeks after the birth might be a good time for you to take off, Matthew, or part-time at work."

"And after that?"

"I'm taking a month off work," Alice piped up, "that's what Jean suggested and also what Mac suggested as well. After that… part-time at the hospital?"

Lucien nodded, "Yes, that's very reasonable, we'll ease you back in once the baby has a routine down. And it'll all depend on how you feel, Alice, and how baby is coping after birth."

Noting the slightly stubborn set of Alice's jaw, Matthew hid a smile behind his hand - Alice would go back to work when she said she would, and accept nothing less.

(He wondered how well her stubbornness would mesh with that of a newborn baby)

"I'll start training Hobart more, then, for a stop-gap at least," he spoke. "And put in a request with Melbourne for a few new constables or sergeants since we're still down a man at the station."

"Charlie's not coming back any time soon, I gather?"

"No, they're apparently keeping him longer for some more specialized training. He's either impressed someone in the top brass somewhere, or ticked them off, but he's still at City South for now with Jack and Hugh."

"Ah, well," Lucien shrugged and shuffled papers into Alice's files as he looked them over. "He'll come back at some point, hopefully. In the meantime, Alice, you're healthy and so is the baby. Take these next few weeks to start preparations for Baby Lawson's arrival, but also to take time for each other. Any sudden changes, come either to me immediately or the hospital if I'm away."

"I will," Alice promised.

Lucien smiled and rounded the desk; pressing a kiss to Alice's cheek and clapping Matthew on the shoulder, his smile widened, "I'm so happy for you both, now go, get out of here and join the rest in the parlor. I'll be out shortly."

Matthew shook his head fondly and stood with a groan - Alice not far behind - and they trooped out of the study towards the voices in the parlor. Alice pulled on his hand and he turned back to her with a raised eyebrow.

Leaning up to kiss him, Alice smiled, "I figured out another name."

"Really? What is it?"

"Grace Elizabeth, my sister's middle name is Grace."

He smiled and kissed her, "I love it. Just two more names to go and we'll have one thing off our checklist done."

Her giggles were music to his ears as she kissed him again, "I'll talk with Jean after Peg and Frank have gone and things settle again, see what we can do and whether or not we have to make a few trips to Melbourne soon."

"Let me know when you need any help, even if it's just my wallet, sweetheart."

Matthew laughed when Alice swatted at his arm with mock ire; She pulled him in for another kiss, "Just for that, I'm dragging you along on every trip from here on out."

"I can think of worse things than spending the day with you, Alice."


	9. Chapter 9

Alice found it harder getting dressed without some assistance these days - which rankled at her independence, but at least when Matthew helped her she got kisses for her patience and that made it somewhat easier to ask for help.

(He took great joy in helping her with her stockings, Alice noticed with a wry grin.)

"I wished my trousers still fit," she sighed as she pulled out different dresses to consider for the day.

Matthew smoothed his hands up and down her upper arms - the wool of his uniform jacket scratched through her slip as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Maybe Jean could help you find some that are adjustable?"

"Maybe… they don't really make clothes for expectant mothers my age who also still work this late in the pregnancy."

"Hm," Matthew kissed her head again. "Want me to help pick out a dress for you?"

She leaned back against him with a sigh, "That actually is a good idea because I'm too worked up to pick."

"Risking your ire… but why are you worked up about clothes, sweetheart? You're just coming in for the interview and then work after that."

"I… I might run into my parents, Matthew," Alice told him quietly and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's stupid, but I want to… look like I don't need them or that I've made something of myself without them around."

"That's not stupid, Alice. If my old man suddenly turned up, I'd be the same way."

Alice turned slightly in his arms to press a kiss to his cheek, "I'm glad I never had to meet him, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

He laughed and kissed the side of her head, "Now that'd be a sight to see."

"Might even have threatened him with a scalpel… can I do that with my parents? Or is that frowned upon?"

"You cheeky girl, it's definitely frowned upon" he kissed the side of her head again with a light laugh and looked at the different dresses on display. "Any of these you absolutely don't want me to consider?"

She shook her head, "These are all the ones that fit or were altered to fit."

She watched him consider the different options and smiled when he pulled out a green dress. It was one of Alice's favorites so far during the pregnancy - soft and comfortable while also a classic style and professional enough for work.

"This one, I think you should wear this one."

"Maybe I should ask your opinion more often."

Matthew laughed and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful in anything sweetheart, but I do think green looks very good on you."

"Thank you, Matthew. I could use your help if you've a few seconds to spare."

He smiled, "For you? I've all the time."

"Flatterer," Alice kissed his cheek and unzipped the dress. Matthew held it up as she wriggled into it and gently zipped it back up for her as she pulled and adjusted the fabric around Baby Lawson - pressing a kiss to the back of her neck when he finished.

"There," he smiled, "perfect."

Alice felt her cheeks warm and she leaned back in his arms as the two of them just… enjoyed the solace of their bedroom before the world called them forth.

"Do we have to go in?" she whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes, sweetheart," Matthew held her close. "I'll try to make it as painless as possible and then you can go do what you do best in the morgue, and forget about the world for a little while."

Alice nodded reluctantly, "I suppose so… I might take off early since Peg and them are only here until tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Should I bring lunch to the station or will you try to come back?"

"Depends on how busy work ends up being," he kissed her cheek. "Could you see if the test results for the Andrews case are back from the lab when you go in today?"

"Of course! And if they aren't, I'll ask for a bit of a rush."

"Thank you, Doctor Lawson."

"You're very welcome, Superintendent Lawson."

Pressing another kiss to her cheek with a playful smack to make her laugh, Matthew let her out of his arms so she could put on her shoes and makeup for the day. When she pondered over the jewelry, Matthew came up behind her and kissed the side of her head.

"Care to offer your opinion again, dearest?"

"Hm…" he smoothed a hand over her arm as she trailed her fingers over the small selection of jewelry. Alice had always had a handful of shiny things - simple and versatile pieces that aligned with her tastes. Luckily, Matthew was not one to bestow her with bits and baubles like other men might have, and he knew what she liked.

Leaning over her shoulder, Matthew picked out her gold and pearl earrings, the small necklace he'd bought for her on their honeymoon, and the thin chain that held her engagement ring and wedding band.

"Perfect," Alice smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Just like you," he kissed her back and helped fasten the two necklaces around her neck as she put in the earrings and put on her watch. "Ready to face the day?"

She nodded, "Ready for breakfast at least."

Matthew laughed and kissed her one last time before he led the way out of their room.

* * *

Alice smoothed her dress with shaking hands as she sat across from Matthew and Lucien in the interview room. This one was different from the one she'd sat in during the Orton case - this one felt warmer somehow, even if the reason she was in here wasn't pleasant. Matthew had warned her that they'd have to do a formal interview and statement, that it had to be professional, but Alice understood… and asked Lucien to be involved. With her husband and her best friend in the room, maybe it'd be easier. Hobart lurked in the corner as well as one of the station's few female police officers (standard protocol).

"Full name?" Matthew asked.

"Doctor Alice Eleanor Lawson, nee Harvey."

"And why are you in here today, Doctor?"

"I'm giving my statement in the incident at the Begonia Festival yesterday morning."

When Matthew nodded, Alice continued, "I was out with my sister - Margaret Grace Walton - and her family at the festival. Her daughter, Bernice, was playing with Hazel Jones while Peg, my sister, and Frank Carlyle were enjoying the festival."

"Where were you at this time?"

"Resting at the fountain with Rose Anderson."

"Continue please."

"I noticed a commotion while talking with Rose and I looked up to see a man yelling at my niece while holding tightly to her arm."

"What did you do?"

"Ran towards them," Alice fidgeted with her hands - twisting and untwisting her fingers. "I told the man to leave her alone, to get his hands off her. He said she should have ' _watched where she was going_ ' and ' _how dare I touch him_ ' before he grabbed my arm."

She gestured to her upper right arm, where the bruises ached as she thought of them.

"What next, Doctor?"

"I… I recognized him…"

"Who is he?"

"My…" Alice sighed. "My father, he's my father… Alistair Harvey."

"What did he do next?"

"He recognized me as well," she shifted in her seat as Matthew jotted it all down. "He was… just as… _pleasant_ as ever like when I was growing up and time has only made it worse. My… father wouldn't let me go after I asked him and he called me insolent; I told him he couldn't… he couldn't beat it out of me like he had in the past and he said ' _who's to say I can't_?' before he made a jab at… my current condition and the fact that I didn't have a wedding ring on my finger."

Alice curled a hand around her bump and avoided the gaze of everyone in the room. She cleared her throat, "He'd been drinking, heavily, I could smell it on him. I pulled my arm out of his grip and scraped my hand on a nearby wall. My father was about to hit me when Sergeant Hobart grabbed him and pulled him away."

"Thank you, Doctor Lawson," Matthew nodded as he finished writing down everything. "Do you mind if I ask a few clarifying questions about… everything?"

She looked up warily, but saw only compassion in Matthew's eyes and so she nodded. Lucien shifted in his seat and Alice looked to him briefly before back down at the table. She knew Matthew needed to ask these questions for the record - even when he already knew the answers to them - and that her childhood was about to be on display for the entire room.

"Your father, Alistair Harvey, why would he react this way towards you?"

"My father… expected sons. I was supposed to be Alistair Junior, instead I was named Alice, and my sister was to be Marcus for his middle name."

"She was named Margaret instead," Lucien supplied.

"Exactly," Alice nodded. "My father expected sons and when he only got daughters, he turned to drinking heavily and… having a heavy hand."

"He beat you?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Frequently, each more worse than the last and we never knew what would trigger it that day," she wrapped her arms around herself. "I… I tried to take the brunt of it as the eldest, and Peg was six years younger than me, I couldn't let her go through that."

"How long did this go on for?"

"He started when I was six a few months after Peg's birth, and it only stopped when Welfare removed me and Peg from the house when I was twelve. I haven't seen Father or my mother for decades, I was even separated from Peg until a few weeks ago."

"What of your mother?"

"Lavinia Harvey has been making excuses for him for as long as I can remember; she stood by and did nothing as he beat me and Peg for years… she had the gall to say I lied about it all when Welfare removed us. If I didn't have fresh bruises from his latest outburst, Peg and I might not have gotten out."

"Did she also join in on the… beating?"

Alice nodded, "Sometimes, if she was angry enough - usually if I hadn't done a chore right or if I'd burned something in the kitchen… She stuck to either locking us in cupboards or insults, but mostly she just stayed silent as her own children were hurt by their father."

"Why would she make excuses for him?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe she just… could never believe that the man she married was the same person who was cruel to his children… I never asked her, not that she'd tell me anyways."

"You had an incident with Lavinia Harvey in the station, correct?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us what happened?" Matthew picked up his pen again.

"My father was hauled off to the cells, to sober up I believe. Lu- I mean, Dr. Blake looked at my hand and the bruises while Peg calmed down her daughter. I think he looked at her after he went to get you, Superintendent."

"I did," Lucien nodded.

"Rose approached me and asked if I wanted tea, she was getting it for me when my mother entered."

"What did she do?"

"Asked where my father was and said he did nothing wrong. I… I couldn't help but scoff at that and that's when she recognized me. She asked what lies I'd cooked up this time and… we got into a shouting match."

"I do remember walking into that one," Matthew gave her a soft smile. "Hard as this might be, could you tell me what happened next, Doctor?"

"I… I snapped at her and said she could never get over the fact that she couldn't give my father sons and that's when she slapped me across the face." Alice briefly touched her cheek with a shaking hand before she returned it to rest on her bump and straightened in her seat. "After that she called me an ungrateful brat… that was always her favorite insult for me, like me wanting to not get beaten by my father was being insolent and ungrateful."

"And then?"

"And then… the usual, ' _you'll never be loved, Alice_ ' before you interrupted us, Superintendent. As you… defended me, she continued with her insults - those were always more her purview than Father's. She insulted and… and accused my unborn child of being a bastard and that I ensnared a ' _poor bastard_ ' to marry me for convenience. Luckily, Superintendent, you… managed to get her to stop and… that's all that happened."

"Thank you, Doctor, this can't have been easy."

"It was easier than the first time I had to speak to someone about my parents. Is that all you needed?"

Matthew nodded and both he and Lucien stood when Alice got up from the chair. Walking out into the hallway with them, Matthew stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she stepped closer to him as Hobart passed them - heading for the cells.

"Do you have to go to the hospital straight away or do you think they'd let me borrow you for a bit more today?"

Alice smiled, "I'll just have to call and see where the Andrews test results are, but I think I can spare at least an hour for you."

"Good," he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'd like to ask a favor of you and wondered if you could make a few calls to Jack or Hugh in Melbourne… apparently that's where your parents were before coming here and I'd like to see if anything happened while they were there."

"I don't like the sound of that… that my parents were in Melbourne and then came to Ballarat," she sighed and Matthew kissed her forehead again as Hobart appeared at the end of the hallway with her mother in tow. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You can you the phone at my desk."

Leaning up and pressing a kiss to Matthew's cheek, Alice wiped away the faint trace of lipstick left behind and walked past her mother with her head held high - not even looking at her as she acknowledged Hobart. Ignoring the hissed insult her mother sent her way before Hobart pushed the older woman forward was a little harder to do, but Alice kept looking resolutely forward - intent on doing what Matthew had asked of her.

Settling in Matthew's chair, Alice pulled a pad of paper and a pencil towards her before she dialed the hospital. She spoke with the nurse on the other end, explaining that the police needed her for a bit longer that morning, as well as inquiring into the Andrews test results.

" _Oh they've actually just arrived, Dr. Lawson, would you like us to send them over to the station?_ "

"Only if it won't take someone from their work, if not I can pick it up after lunch."

" _Nurse Wolfe actually volunteered to bring them over to the station on her rounds in the district this morning, Doctor._ "

"Then that's perfect, I'll let the front desk know here at the station to expect her."

" _Of course, Dr. Lawson, is there anything else you'll need?_ "

"Yes," Alice nodded and fiddled with the pencil in her hand, "if you could transfer me to the hospital administrator, I'd be very grateful."

" _Of course, Doctor_."

Her fiddling with the pencil increased as she was transferred from the hospital floor up to administration, but Alice kept her voice steady as Beaufort's replacement answered.

"Mr. Evans, this is Dr. Lawson."

" _Ah, Dr. Lawson! What can I do for you, everything well?_ "

She nodded even though he couldn't see it, "It is, I'm afraid I'm going to be late today. The police aren't quite done with me here at the station."

" _Stay as long as you need, Doctor. If you'd like, since I know your family is in town, take the rest of the day._ "

Mr. Evans was _vastly_ different from Beaufort, Alice mused. "Thank you, Mr. Evans. There… there was another matter I'd like to discuss with you."

" _Of course_."

"You know that I'm expecting, and I've discussed it with Dr. Blake, but after next week I'd like to go to part-time work in the morgue, and then about four weeks after that is when I'll stop working for a few months. Dr. Blake cleared me for it, but I wanted to make sure it wouldn't upset the hospital schedule too much."

" _That should be fine, Dr. Lawson. We'll work on finding a temporary pathology registrar during your part-time weeks, they'll take over during your time off and if you and Dr. Blake get along with them, we might keep them on as an assistant of sorts. That way if Dr. Blake is out of town and you're busy filling in as police surgeon, the regular registrar duties don't go unfulfilled. Do you have an idea on how long you'll take off?_ "

"It'll depend on when the baby is born, but I believe I'll come back around the end of January? I can give you a more definite date later."

" _No, no, that works, Dr. Lawson. Please let me know if you need anything prior to your leave, but is there anything else you'd like to discuss today?_ "

"No, thank you, Mr. Evans, that's all I wanted to talk to you about."

" _Wonderful! Have a good rest of the day, Doctor, and don't hesitate to stop by or call if you need anything_."

"Thank you, Mr. Evans," Alice smiled as the administrator said his goodbyes and hung up. He really was a good improvement over Beaufort and Alice was entirely too grateful he'd been very lenient and flexible with her work schedule during the pregnancy.

Dialing City South station with a sigh, Alice waited for either Hugh or Jack to answer. Jack's familiar deep timbre soothed the edges of her slightly frayed nerves and while she always enjoyed talking to him, the news that her parents had caused a bit of a ruckus in Melbourne wasn't pleasant.

"Thank you, Jack," she sighed again as she wrote down all he told her. "I really appreciate this and I know Matthew does too."

" _Not a problem, Alice. Have they caused much trouble in Ballarat?_ "

"Matthew… had to arrest both of them," she admitted. "And I got into a shouting match with Mother before she slapped me… it wasn't my most shining moment."

" _It wasn't your fault_ ," Jack told her firmly and Alice ducked her head with a smile - she could _hear_ the stern look Jack was certainly sporting.

"I know, Jack, it's just…"

" _A hard habit to break_."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I keep feeling like that terrified little kid around them and I hate it."

" _You'll persevere, Alice. You've proven them wrong time and again - you'll do it again_."

"Thank you, Jack."

" _You're very welcome. Do you want me and the others to come up and visit?_ "

"No," Alice shook her head, "No, as nice as that would be, I'll be fine. Maybe Christmas or around that time, I'll have to check with Jean to see if that's okay. Lucien said that the baby might have arrived by then and I know Mac would like to see the baby herself for her own peace of mind."

" _That's a great idea, Alice. Let us know the plan._ "

"I will and you might see me in the next month or so - Matthew and I have to start shopping for the baby."

Jack chuckled, " _Don't let Phryne hear you say that, but let me check with Dot before you go to any stores. She might still have some things in storage that you could use. They'd be dated, but solid pieces to use and I know you wouldn't mind if it wasn't the latest fashion._ "

"If it works, I'll consider it," Alice smiled as Jack laughed. "Seriously, thank you, Jack. You've been a big help today."

" _Of course! You're family, Alice, all you ever have to do is call._ "

The fond smile stayed on her face as they exchanged goodbyes and Alice hung up the phone. Pushing herself up out of Matthew's chair, Alice took her notes from Jack and headed toward the front desk - arriving there just as Nurse Wolfe walked through the door.

"Ah! Doctor, how are you today?" Nurse Wolfe smiled as she handed over the test results.

Alice made a non-committal noise and took the folder from the young district nurse, "Better now that I have work to focus on."

"Is there anything else you need, Doctor Lawson?"

"No, Nurse Wolfe, thank you for bringing these to me when you didn't have to."

"I didn't mind," she smiled. "And you can call me Leah if you'd like, Doctor Lawson."

This took her by surprise and Alice's eyebrows rose, "I… thank you, Leah."

The nurse smiled, "Have a good rest of the day, Doctor, and let me know if you need assistance with autopsies."

"Wait, Leah," Alice reached for her as she turned towards the door. "I… I have a rather… personal sort of question for you."

"Yes?"

"Have you… have you midwifery training?"

"Of course," Leah smiled. "I sometimes assist on home births or hospital births. Why do you ask?"

"I-," Alice cut herself off with a sigh and rested a hand on her bump, "I have some time yet, but I'm just… I guess _nervous_ about it all and I'd like… I'd like the idea that there'd be someone there I know when the time comes."

Leah briefly touched Alice's elbow and Alice had to smile. "If you'd like, Doctor, I'll have the hospital note that when you come in for the birth to call me - that way even if I'm not on the schedule, I can come in. I'll ask that they do the same thing if you end up having the baby at home."

"Thank you, I just… I know that my husband won't be allowed in the room at the hospital and that Dr. Blake might not be there if he's out of town and I don't… I don't do well with people I don't know."

"Yes, Matron can be quite severe."

Alice ducked her head with a smile, "Thank you, Leah… that's one less thing I have to worry about."

"Of course, Doctor, I'm happy to help in whatever way I can."

"The next time Dr. Blake is out of town, you'll be my first call for the autopsy."

The young nurse laughed, "I'd like that."

"Have a good day, Nurse Wolfe."

"You too, Doctor Lawson."

Alice waved as Leah left the station and looked over the test results. Her mood had lifted significantly between talking with Jack, Nurse Wolfe, and now test results that Matthew would be happy about. Nodding to herself, Alice closed the folder and took it - along with her notes from Jack about her parents - and headed towards the interview room.

She looked in through the window and saw both her parents sitting across from Matthew and Lucien (Hobart still in the corner, it was he who noticed her first).

"Yeah, Doc?" He asked her quietly as he opened the door.

"I have some things the Superintendent will want to see."

Hobart looked over his shoulder and caught Matthew's eye. Her husband looked at his sergeant and then over to her before he nodded. Nodding her thanks to the sergeant, Alice silently walked to Matthew's side and put the folder in front of him and then her notes from Jack.

"Wait a moment, Doctor," he stopped her before she could leave. "This is from Jack?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Alice caught the slight upturn of Matthew's frown as he read the notes and then looked up at her parents.

"Seems Melbourne wants you two as well," he spoke to them - a smile forming on his face that Alice knew wasn't at all comforting to the Harveys. "And for a lot more severe crimes than here. Which is good because I want you out of this city and locked up for good if I can help it."

"You don't have anything," Alice's father sneered. "You've cooked this up with that bitch."

The smile slipped from Matthew's face into a deep frown - his eyes flashing in a way Alice hadn't seen for awhile. She stopped Matthew from immediately lashing out with a gentle hand on his shoulder - he clenched his jaw so hard Alice was surprised she didn't hear it creak.

"These are notes from City South's superintendent," he finally spoke - his voice dangerously low. "Seems you messed up big time and he's eager to have you in his interrogation room… and his cells."

"What a load of rubbish," Lavinia Harvey glared at them. "It's just more lies from _her_ , we've done nothing wrong."

"The bruises on Bernice Walton - your _granddaughter_ \- and on Doctor Lawson beg to differ," Lucien spat out. "As well as the years of abuse your daughters suffered at both your hands."

"Lies!"

"Tell that to the man you brutally beat in Collingwood outside of a pub," Alice narrowed her eyes at her mother and father. "Where you beat him within an inch of his life, but then again you were always good at treating people like punching bags."

Alistair Harvey shot up out of his chair, "How _dare_ you, you-!"

"Sit down!" Matthew yelled as Hobart forced him back down.

Alice just stared her father down - she hadn't even flinched when he reached for her. "I _dare_ because I'm not afraid of you - of either of you anymore. I dare because the evidence shows that you are a brutal drunkard of a man. And _you_ ," she turned to her mother, "keep making excuses for him and insulting anyone who doesn't agree with you. I'm not that little girl anymore who you can just bully into silence about your mistreatment of her because she had the _unfortunate_ luck to be born female instead of male."

"You'll see what it's like if that bastard of yours is born a girl," Lavinia sneered.

" _My child_ is not a bastard, and my child will not know how bruises ache more when they come from loved ones and how much a broken bone hurts when their arm is twisted. My child will be loved and not locked in a cupboard or put down or insulted. I will love this child, regardless of gender. I hope you both rot in prison and in hell."

Squeezing Matthew's shoulder, Alice turned on her heel and left the interview room. She returned to Matthew's desk and sat just as her legs gave out underneath her once her body caught up with the reeling in her mind. Covering her mouth with a slightly shaking hand, Alice felt the disbelieving laugh bubbling up, but she tamped it down as Lucien walked up and sat down across from her.

"Hell of a day, hm?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes," she nodded and the laugh escaped. "Yes, it has been a hell of a day."

"Matthew's charging your parents right now and he's going to call Jack to come and get them since Melbourne has the more severe charge."

"Understandable. I'm just… I'm glad it's over and I don't have to see them ever again - aside from court I suppose."

"We'll be with you every step of the way," Lucien reached across the desk and Alice slid her hand into his. "I know Matthew is proud of you and so am I, Alice."

Alice smiled, "Thank you, Lucien."

"Now, are you hungry? I was going to nip home for lunch."

"Do you think Jean would be upset if we got fish and chips?"

"Got a craving?" Her best friend asked and she couldn't help but laugh. "Here, I'll call Jean and ask, maybe we can pull Matthew away long enough for a bite to eat."

"I'd like that a lot, my friend."

* * *

"I wish you could stay longer," Alice told Peggy as they hugged at the bustling bus station.

"Me too, Allie," her sister smiled as she drew back from the hug. "But alas, we both have lives to get back to."

"True, that's very true. You're always welcome here in Ballarat, Peg."

"As are you up in Melbourne. You'll have to come for a visit soon anyway," Peggy's smile grew as Alice gave her a confused look. "Frank proposed."

Alice grinned, "Oh that's wonderful, Peg! Congratulations."

"Thank you! It'll probably be a small ceremony, but I want you to come and stand with me at the altar. We can wait until the baby comes."

She drew Peggy into another hug, "I'd be honored, Peg. You just tell me the date and I'll be there."

Peggy kissed her cheek and hugged her tight, "I will. Now, I'll let Bernice and Frank say goodbye before the bus leaves."

Bernice didn't want to leave her aunt - or her new friends in Ballarat - but Alice gave her a hug and promised to visit once Baby Lawson arrived. Peggy cajoled her away and Alice waved with a smile as her niece waved back enthusiastically.

"It was good to see you again, Alice," Frank sidled up to her with a smile.

"You too," she nudged his arm with her elbow. "I heard you asked Peg… you'll treat her right or I'll show up on your doorstep."

That got her a laugh and Frank raised his arms for a hug, "I know better than to mistreat a loved one of Doctor Alice Lawson. Let us know if you need anything and ring us when that little one of yours comes along."

"We will," Alice promised and hugged him back. "Stay safe in Melbourne."

"We will," he kissed her cheek and dodged the swat with a cheeky grin as he joined Peggy and Bernice in the queue for the bus.

Alice stood and waved as they boarded and watched the bus pull away from the curb; she stayed until it was a blip on the horizon - soothing the rambunctious Baby Lawson with a smile.

Her parents wouldn't ever bother her or Peggy again, Peggy and Frank were about to start a new chapter together, and everyone she loved was safe and happy. It was time to buckle down and prepare for Baby Lawson's arrival, but for now she enjoyed the peace.


	10. Chapter 10

_bit of a time jump over this chapter! we start about a month after the last chapter and end the chapter about two weeks before Baby Lawson arrives! This whole chapter is mainly just an excuse for more fluff lol, please enjoy! - Dee_

* * *

"Enjoying the sunshine, Alice?" Lucien's voice - playful and teasing - called out across the garden and she opened her eyes with a smile.

"Trying to catch a breeze," she replied dryly even as she continued to fan herself lightly. "Just my luck that I'd be pregnant during summer."

Her friend chuckled and walked over to where she reclined on the wicker chaise lounge in the dappled shade, "May I join you?"

"If you can fit."

Lucien scoffed and sat by her knees, "I know you hate this question, Alice, but I have to ask. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I cut back at work, though I don't know what I'm going to do after this week once I'm off completely for a few months."

"Have you recovered from the trip to Melbourne?"

"You mean the whirlwind of getting nearly everything for the baby? Yes, I think so," she grinned. "I'm very glad - and I know Matthew and I's wallet is happy - that we were able to get much of the bigger, expensive items from Dot."

"What did she have?"

"A pram - that just needs a decent cleaning and oiling, Jean's going to make a new mattress for it - and a cot for when the baby's bigger. She also had a bedside bassinet for the first couple of months."

"That'll come in handy for the late night feedings."

Alice nodded with a smile, "Yes, she didn't have a rocker, though, and I don't know where we're going to find one that I like and will fit in the bedroom."

"We can check the attic here, maybe Mum and Dad kept some things from when I was a baby."

"Only if you're alright with it."

"Of course! If it'll help keep the baby calm once it's born, I'll give it to you."

"Did… did the frequent feedings ever disturb you when your daughter was born?"

"Li had a set of lungs on her when she was little," Lucien grinned fondly at the thought of his daughter. "But the loss of sleep was worth it for Li. She became more quiet as she got older, but Mei Lin always said Li got more cooperative if she heard my voice."

"I think Baby Lawson likes hearing Matthew - they always get riled up whenever he talks to them. Do you miss her, your daughter?" Alice asked as Baby Lawson kicked.

Lucien's grin faded into a small smile, but it stayed as he reached out to rest a hand on Alice's belly, "Everyday… I am making arrangements to go and visit her though."

"Really?"

He nodded, "After the holidays, and hopefully once you're back at work."

"I can come back early if need be."

"We'll see," Lucien tried to look at her sternly, but his eyes shone with mirth.

"Do Li and Mei Lin know you're coming?"

"Of course. I haven't said anything to Li, but Mei Lin and I are worried about life in China… I'm working on hopefully getting them and Li's daughter to come to Australia, but we're not sure if Li will want to leave."

"China is her home, that's understandable. I'm sure you'll figure it out, Lucien, you nearly always do."

" _Nearly_!"

Alice laughed at the shocked look on Lucien's face - he was always fun to tease. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end, Lucien."

"I hope so, now, fancy a trip up to the attic to see if Mum had anything in storage?"

She gestured to her belly, "Will I fit?"

"Hm… maybe you can stand at the foot of the attic stairs."

"Why not get some help?"

"Oh, it'll be fine, come on," Lucien stood and pulled a (slightly) protesting Alice to her feet. He led her back into the house and up the stairs towards the attic; She looked up at the narrow stairs with apprehension.

"I'm not sure I'll fit, and it's stuffy up here, Lucien."

"Let me pop up and see what's there, I'll bring it closer to the opening for you to see so then you'll only have to come up a little bit and won't have to do any heavy lifting."

"Well, damn, there go my afternoon plans."

Lucien's laughter was muffled as he climbed up into the attic. There was a great deal of thumping, scraping, and muffled cursing as Lucien explored upstairs - Alice giggled with each frustrated curse from Lucien as she idly fanned herself while she waited.

"Alice?" Jean's voice called up the stairs and her friend soon appeared down the hallway as she wiped her hands on her apron. "What on Earth is going on up here?"

"Lucien's looking for baby things in the attic."

A particularly loud bang made them both jump and Jean hurried up the attic stairs, "Lucien?"

" _I'm alright, my darling_ ," he called down over the scraping as he dragged something towards the opening. " _Alice, come up and see if you like this_."

Alice followed Jean - taking her offered hand to help pull herself up enough to pop her head into the hot, stuffy attic. Lucien leaned against a rocking chair with a grin, "It needs a good cleaning, maybe an added cushion for your back, and an oiling for the leather seat cushion, but what do you think?"

Alice took in the dark mahogany wood Victorian style rocking chair with a rich, dark brown leather cushion that shone dully in the low light, "This was your mother's?"

"I think so," he nodded. "I vaguely remembered moments of sitting in my mother's lap in this chair."

"I think it'll be perfect, Lucien, and much better quality than something we'd find in a store."

"Want me to see if there's anything else up here? A bath, a dresser for the baby clothes?"

"You can use my old dresser," Jean piped up. "We can move it down from my old room to yours and Matthew's, unless you're going to choose a different room for the nursery?"

"I think Matthew and I might be able to clear out a drawer or two of our own dresser for the baby, at least until we find a house and get out of your hair. I know you're making us feel welcome here, but I don't want to take up more space than we need to; and we can bathe the baby in the sink, right, Jean?"

"For awhile," Jean nodded with a smile. "At least until baby is big enough for the regular bath. Did Jack and Phryne say when they'd be sending down the baby things?"

"Ah… I believe they said in a few weeks once I'm off work. Jack said they'd call ahead of time, but I don't know how they're going to be delivering it."

"We'll figure it out once they get here. Lucien, do you need help getting that down from the attic?"

He waved them both off, "I've got it, I just need Alice to show me where it'll go."

Alice took that as her cue to slowly walk back down the stairs and then descend to the cooler ground floor as Jean followed her.

"Feeling alright?" her friend asked with a gentle touch to her elbow as they heard Lucien maneuver the chair around.

"It's hot, Jean," she sighed. "Why is it so bloody hot?"

"It's summer," Jean giggled and got her a glass of water from the sink, "and you're also pregnant."

"It's torture."

"Once you tell Lucien where the rocker goes, we'll move out into the garden again, how's that?"

"I'd kill for some ice cream," Alice muttered as they heard Lucien on the stairs.

"Maybe tomorrow," Jean gently shooed Alice towards her bedroom.

They'd have to make some changes, Alice mused as she pondered where to put the rocking chair. It'd be a tight squeeze, but she was sure everything would fit for Baby Lawson. It helped that for a few months the cot could stay in storage until the baby was big enough for it.

"Do you think that corner would work?" she asked the Blakes. "It's by the window and I was thinking of putting cot next to it once the baby grows."

"I think that should work, Alice," Lucien nodded and he hoisted the chair over to the corner she was thinking about. "It's a bit dusty, but why don't you give the chair a whirl? That'll help us figure out what it needs."

Settling on the chair, Alice shifted around a bit until she was comfortable and tested it out. The rocking motion was soothing - Baby Lawson thought so too as they settled down a bit under her hands.

"I like it, it's comfortable and not as big as some of those other chairs were when we went out looking, but I do think I'll need a cushion for the back. Would Matthew be able to use it too? I'm worried about his leg."

"He's been doing his exercises consistently," Lucien reached down to help her up from the chair and gently brushed off some of the dust on her back. "He should be fine getting in and out of the chair, but we'll have him try it too when he gets home. Maybe we can put something by it that he can get support off of to help."

"Maybe," Alice nodded as Jean set to work cleaning off the chair. "Oh, Jean, let me help."

"Nonsense," Jean flapped the dusting cloth at her, "you go back out to the garden and relax. You can help me out with other chores around the house once you're no longer working and the nesting urge arrives."

Exchanging a wry look with Lucien, Alice acquiesced to Jean's order - she'd used that now familiar no-nonsense tone and Alice knew better than to try and argue.

"Come on, Alice, I'll fetch you some lemonade and you can help me figure out some things with the case."

"Lucien, she's supposed to be resting!" Jean called after them and Alice giggled.

"She will be! I'll make sure she stays on the chaise lounge in the garden!" He called back.

" _That's not what I meant and you know it_!"

* * *

Jean and Lucien refused to let Alice do any heavy lifting when the furniture from Melbourne was delivered; instead they regulated her to the couch while he, Jack, and Hugh shuffled things around in the bedroom - occasionally calling her in to give her approval on placement. Dot and Jean were cleaning things as they went - for the most part Alice stayed on the couch with her old mentor as they chatted.

"Getting everything ready, my girl?" Mac asked as Jean brought them tea.

Alice nodded, "I think we've got what we need until the baby's born, which isn't long now."

"Sounds about right, your doctor has warned you of Braxton Hicks that might start popping up more in the month leading to baby's arrival?"

Alice nodded again and nibbled on Jean's shortbread, "He did, and so did Jean."

"But I have also told her that she can come to us if she needs to," her friend soothed. "Since it's all new to her."

"Good," Mac smiled. "Do you want me to come up from Melbourne when your due date is closer, Alice?"

"No, Mac, you've got plenty to do down in Melbourne. I'll have Lucien with me, and Nurse Wolfe has said she'll come in if she's not on shift at the hospital."

"And if it's a home birth?"

"Then I've got Jean and Matthew plus Lucien and Nurse Wolfe. I'm… nervous, but I know I'm in good hands here."

Her mentor's smile widened and she leaned forward to kiss Alice's forehead, "I'll just come up and see the babe after it arrives."

"Maybe for Christmas."

"That sounds perfect," Jean agreed.

"How are you doing with no work?"

She huffed a sigh that made Jean and Mac exchange grins before Jean left the parlor to help out in the bedroom again. "I'm somewhat bored, but Jean keeps me entertained when she's not out on council business. I'm napping more since the baby wakes me up in the middle of the night."

"Ah, the late night loo trips."

"Lucien also checks on me during his surgery hours if they're slow, we'll discuss cases or just what I've read lately. I'm up to weekly appointments with him."

"Which is easy considering you live in the same house."

"It is, it really is," Alice smiled.

" _Alice! I think we're done in here, would you like to give your stamp of approval_?" Jean called from down the hall and Alice hauled herself to her feet with a groan.

"Easy does it," Mac steadied her, "still not quite used to the change in your center of gravity, hm?"

"I swear, every time I look down it gets bigger."

Mac laughed and hooked Alice's arm through her as they approached the bedroom. Walking in, Alice stopped short - her mouth dropping open slightly in shock as she looked at the freshly cleaned and resituated bedroom. The rocking chair was in the corner with a small, sturdy cabinet next to it that would double as a changing station for the baby and something Matthew could use to help himself up from the chair with the baby. Jean opened the cabinet and underneath Alice saw it filled with burping cloths and nappies - ready to be used once Baby Lawson joined them.

The cot they'd put in the garage for storage, the bedside bassinet had been cleaned and polished, Jean laid a new cushion down and folded Dot's knitted blanket at one end. She'd made another cushion for the rocking chair and the newly polished pram waited by the door.

"It's…" Alice whispered, "It's perfect. Thank you so much."

Lucien kissed her cheek and Jean hugged her from behind, "We're happy to help, Alice."

The Collins also gave her cheek kisses and quick embraces. Alice held tight to Jack as he came over to kiss her forehead - this was what having a father was supposed to be like, she mused as Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for helping, Jack."

"My pleasure, Alice," he kissed her forehead again. "I… you're the closest thing I've got to a daughter besides Jane and… I couldn't have asked for a better one."

She said nothing and just held him tighter as Mac came up next to them and rubbed her back. As she stood in her bedroom, surrounded by loved ones, Alice felt a few tears drop; they were happy tears - tears at the thought that Alice never dared to dream that she'd ever be loved so much like this in her life.

Her own child would grow up in this love and Alice's heart warmed at the thought of it.

* * *

Matthew woke with a jolt and he blearily looked around to find the source when Alice's hand shook his shoulder again.

"Alice?"

"I know it's late," his wife whispered, "but I'm hungry."

He sighed and turned on the bedside lamp - squinting in the sudden light at the clock.

Four in the morning.

"It can't wait, can it," he sighed and looked over his shoulder at Alice's slightly sheepish face. "Alright, alright, let's go to the kitchen and you can tell me what you want."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek with a brilliant smile. "Thank you, my dear Matthew. I'm sorry to wake you so early in the morning."

Matthew leaned in and kissed her, "If it keeps you happy, I can do without a few hours of sleep."

"Just don't take it out on Hobart and the others later."

He chuckled and kissed her again before both of them got up and shuffled towards the kitchen. Alice walked ahead of him - her walk more of a waddle these days with how big the baby had gotten, and Matthew had to smile.

"You're staring," she sighed as she settled down at the kitchen table.

"You're beautiful," he squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to not be pregnant anymore," Alice leaned her head back and smiled when he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Whether or not I'm ready to meet our baby is still up in the air."

"We'll figure it out, sweetheart," he kissed her forehead again. "Now, what are you craving?"

"Can I have a pickle sandwich?"

"Like a regular sandwich with pickles on it or a sandwich made out of pickles?"

"Regular sandwich with pickles."

"Anything else on it?"

He pulled out the loaf of bread and the pickles Jean kept well-stocked by now as his wife figured out what else she craved.

"Mayonnaise and cheese, I think."

"That actually sounds good, sweetheart, I might just make one for myself."

"Just make one and we'll split it, the baby makes it hard to eat a lot in one sitting and I don't want to spoil your breakfast later." Her light laughter warmed him and he smiled over his shoulder at her as he quickly made a pickle sandwich for the both of them and cut it in half.

"May I have some milk?" she asked as he put the sandwich in front of her.

"Of course, I'll see if there's any left over from yesterday - it's still early for the milkman to deliver."

Luckily for Alice there was enough for her to have a small glass with her sandwich (Matthew opted for water) and for a few minutes silence filled the kitchen as both of them ate. As Alice finished her half of the sandwich she let out a happy hum and Matthew hid his smile behind the last of his half as she picked up every last crumb.

"Feel better?" he asked as she drank the last of her milk.

She nodded, "Much, thank you, Matthew."

"If you're happy then so am I."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "What would I do without you?"

"Go bother Jean for late night and early morning cravings."

He laughed when Alice scoffed and lightly pushed at his shoulder. She leaned back in her chair with a wince and rubbed the baby bump.

"Baby Lawson kicking again or Braxton Hicks?"

"Braxton Hicks. Jean said they'd pick up more."

"How many weeks do you suppose we've got until this little one joins us?" Matthew put his hand on top of hers.

"Mmm, three or four weeks at the most? Christmas is in about… four weeks and neither Lucien or Mac see me going beyond that. The original due date is around mid-December, so we'll just have to see."

"So not long now."

"Nope," Alice shook her head as Matthew finished off his half of the sandwich. "We should get back to bed, you've work in the morning."

"Yes, we'd better skedaddle out of here before Jean finds us."

"We're no better than teenagers sneaking in after curfew," she giggled as Matthew took their dishes to the sink and quietly rinsed them off - actually cleaning them could wait until later on today. "Except we're expectant parents making a mess of our friend's kitchen."

" _Hey_ ," he helped her up from the chair and nuzzled his nose against hers, "I do _not_ make a mess in the kitchen."

Alice just smiled and kissed him, "Sleep, dearest, we both need it."

* * *

"There you go, now you're getting it, Alice," Jean praised as Alice finished off the row of stitches.

Jean should apply for sainthood with the amount of patience she had, Alice thought as her friend watched the pathologist start the next row of her knitting. She was finally getting a knack for knitting and it only took them five different attempts and most of her pregnancy to get it.

"It's still not as neat as I'd like it to be," she grumbled as she frowned at the needles in her hands - still awkward and slow.

"You'll get there, it just takes practice. I started very young and have a few decades of experience on you, but if you stick with it I can see you catching up very quickly."

Alice hummed as she concentrated on her stitches, "I never saw myself doing this, you know."

"Knitting or impending motherhood?"

"Both."

"Life has a funny way of going sometimes, and usually in ways we least expect it," Jean bumped her shoulder gently against Alice's with a smile. "I, for one, am looking forward to meeting this little one of yours."

"I hope baby takes after Matthew, honestly."

Jean stopped her knitting and put it to the side, "Whatever for, Alice?"

She avoided Jean's gaze as she put her own knitting to the side, "I… my parents did a lot more damage to me than they ever did help and I can't help but worry that it wasn't just the way they treated me that made me this way, but that I was born with it. Sure, I'm not a violent person, but what if I turn into one once the baby gets here? What if Matthew and I start pulling apart because of the baby? If the baby's more like him, I'd breathe easier."

"Oh, Alice…" her friend slid an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You are one of the most compassionate people I know. You can be abrupt, yes, and awkward around people, but you're also warm and caring. You've a wicked sense of humor, a mind sharper than Lucien's - with a humility to match - and I've never seen you or Matthew this happy as long as I've known both of you. I hope your child has most of these admirable traits, but maybe also Matthew's patience."

Alice laughed and leaned into Jean's hug, "Jean, you're a godsend."

"I'm as human as you are, that and I'd love to see Matthew chasing after two redheads who are magnets for trouble."

" _Jean_."

Her friend pressed another kiss to Alice's temple as she chuckled. "You'll do fine, Alice; you'll find your own way as a mother and so will Matthew as a father."

"Thank you," Alice whispered. "Can I ask you something, Jean?"

"Of course."

"Would… Matthew and I have talked about it and while there's not really going to be a religious ceremony, would you be Baby Lawson's godmother? Matthew's going to ask Lucien to be godfather."

She looked up and saw Jean blink back a few tears even as she smiled and hugged Alice.

"I'd be honored, Alice."

Grinning, Alice hugged Jean back before a sharp pain to her ribs caused her to pull back with loud swearing.

"My ears are burning," Jean teased even as her hands swept over the bump to find the source of the pain.

"It _hurts_ , what the hell is it?"

"Breathe, Alice, and tell me where it hurts."

She did as she was told and Jean lifted up the hem of her dress as she coached Alice through the pain - her hands gently poking and prodding around her ribs until she let out a faint " _Aha!_ "

"What is it?"

"Baby Lawson's having a bit of fun, let me see your hands."

Alice struggled to breathe through the pain as she let Jean place her hands on top of the bump near the ribs. Pressing Alice's hands down, Jean let her feel the small foot pressing up against the bottom of her ribcage.

"Feel that?"

"Bloody hell, Jean."

Her friend laughed softly, "Hook your thumbs over the foot and push down."

"Won't it hurt the baby?"

"No, no, Baby Lawson will be fine, you just have to inform baby that your ribs are no place for their foot."

Alice did as she was told, pressing down against Baby Lawson's foot until her unborn child relented and the pain in her ribs instantly subsided. Leaning back against the couch with a sigh, Alice put a hand over her eyes.

"You did well, Alice," Jean rubbed her shoulder and pulled her dress back down. "Unfortunately, that might happen again with the baby taking up more room."

"So, it's not enough that I feel like the baby's bruising me from the inside out, feeling unnaturally hot, waking at all hours to pee, and I'm now waddling everywhere, but I also have to deal with feet in my ribs?"

"The joys and pains of pregnancy I'm afraid."

Alice let out a faint whine and felt her mouth twist down into a pout (much to the amusement of Jean, judging by her friend's muffled giggles). "I'm over this, Jean. I want to be done."

"Only a few more weeks."

Letting out a deep sigh (as deep a sigh as she could do with a baby rolling around under her lungs), Alice sat up slowly, "Jean, can we go for ice cream, _please_?"

This time her friend openly laughed and helped her to stand, "Yes, we can go for ice cream. I'll drive us into town and afterwards maybe we can stop by the station and see how everyone's doing."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Alice sat up with a slight grunt and leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp just as Baby Lawson kicked her side again.

"I hope you're not this active when you're out of there," she grumbled and smoothed her hands over the bump. Now that they were bigger, Alice could actually _see_ the baby move under her hands and she spent many a moment just watching Baby Lawson move - utterly fascinated with her unborn child.

Lifting the hem of her nightgown, Alice smiled when she saw the baby moving around as Matthew snored lightly beside her. Baby Lawson chased her tapping fingers around and Alice giggled. The baby pressed their foot out and she gasped when she saw the perfect outline of the teeny tiny foot.

"Alice?" Matthew sat up and rubbed at his eyes as sleep slurred his words. "Whatsamatter?"

"The baby."

"Labor?" he was suddenly wide awake and Alice stopped him from getting out of bed with a soft laugh.

"No, no labor, but look!"

Tapping her belly again, Alice grinned when the baby stuck their foot out; Matthew shifted on the bed next to her and her smile grew fond when he leaned down and kissed the baby's foot.

"Look at you!" Matthew whispered and rubbed the very pronounced bump. "You're beautiful, Baby Lawson, just like your mum."

"You're going soft," she teased as she ran her fingers through Matthew's hair. "Baby Lawson is going to have you wrapped around their little finger."

"I'm only soft with you and the baby, sweetheart, everyone else can shove off," he kissed her bump again and then leaned up to kiss her soundly.

Alice cupped his face in her hands and sighed into his kisses. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he smiled. "I love you so much and I'm excited to meet our kid, I hope they get your red hair."

She laughed and kissed him again, "Only if they get your eyes, dearest, I think you eyes were the first thing I noticed about you when they glared at me across the autopsy table."

"Like you don't have an intense gaze yourself," He teased and kissed her. "Those stormy blue eyes of yours that can cut a man down without a word."

"Silly man, maybe Baby Lawson will get your charm."

"Oof," Matthew winced, "your looks with my charm? They're gonna be trouble."

Running her hands through his hair again, Alice giggled, "I'm sure we'll figure it out, but they _are_ going to be very smart between the two of us."

"We'll have our work cut out for us, that's for sure."

"It'll be an adventure and there's no one else I want to go on it with, only you."

"Me too, sweetheart," he kissed her softly and then again when she pulled him back in. "Me too."

His hands smoothed over Baby Lawson's bump and Alice arched into his touch as much as she could - feeling Matthew's smile against her lips and she let out a faint whine when he drew back.

"Easy, Alice, I'm just making it more comfortable for all of us."

The pout on her face melted into a smile when Matthew gently maneuvered her down on her side and curled behind her. He lifted the hem of her nightgown further up and Alice let out a content sigh. She could feel his hardness press up against her and her smile widened.

"No going back to sleep, hm?"

"Not for awhile, no," Matthew kissed her neck as she reached behind her to undo his pajama bottoms. Matthew pushed them down once she'd undone the drawstring as she pulled her nightgown over her head.

Alice gasped when he slipped his hand between her legs - her skin growing hot under the touch of his mouth and fingers. She reached behind her and threaded her fingers through his hair as he entered her from behind. Neither of them lasted very long, but both settled back under the sheets of their bed - satisfied and tired.

Baby Lawson, however, was not as tired as their parents and Alice let out a frustrated sigh.

"Want me to talk to them?" Her husband asked as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the back of her shoulder.

"I'll try anything," Alice shifted in his arms and turned towards him.

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Matthew trailed his lips down her neck and chest - ending up at her bump where he smoothed his hands over it. He kissed wherever the baby kicked, "Baby Lawson, I'm sorry we riled you up with all of that, but your mum's just so pretty I can't help it."

Alice laughed quietly to herself as she ran her fingers through Matthew's hair, "I don't think they care about that, dearest."

"Shh," he kissed her bump. "It's important that they know how pretty their mum is. It won't be long now until we meet you, Baby Lawson, but you keep growing and try not to give Mum a hard time leading up to your arrival."

A sound kick from the baby made both of them giggle and Matthew pulled himself up to kiss Alice, "I think that's a firm no from the baby about going easy on you, sweetheart."

"It's alright," she kissed him back. "If they stopped kicking and moving I'd be concerned. It's just one of the many things I have to suffer with during pregnancy and I'm hoping everything will be worth it in the end."

"I think it will," Matthew held her close and kissed her forehead. "It'll be worth it."

Alice hummed and smiled as Matthew trailed his hand up and down her arm as Baby Lawson continued tapping out a rhythm against her sides - eventually both of them drifted back to sleep, only waking when Jean knocked on the door to tell them breakfast was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

Jean watched Matthew as he talked on the phone - it evidently wasn't a good call based on the deep frown on his face. He shifted his weight, leaning heavier on his cane as his grip on the phone turned white-knuckled.

"Yes, sir," Matthew nodded. "I understand… do you know how long this might go on? I only ask, sir, because my wife is close to giving birth."

He was silent for a bit, his shoulders dropping with a quiet sigh after awhile, "...Yes, sir, Dr. Blake and I will be there tomorrow after we've made arrangements here in Ballarat."

With a muttered curse, Matthew dropped the phone back in its cradle and ran a hand over his face.

"Not good, I take it?" Jean asked him quietly as she sorted through council paperwork at the kitchen table.

" _No_ ," Matthew sat down across from her. "Lucien and I are needed in Melbourne for a court case and it might take more than a few days… I just… I don't want to leave Alice since she's past her original due date and the baby could be born any day now… bloody brass."

"She'll be fine, Matthew," Jean reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I'll keep a close eye on her and call the second anything changes."

"Thank you, Jean," he sighed. "I just wish the higher ups understood."

"No offense, Matthew, but they're men."

Laughing, Matthew squeezed her hand, "Thank you, you've made me feel a little better about it all."

"I know I can't stop you worrying, but at least know that Alice will be well taken care of here."

The subject of their conversation walked into the kitchen after she sent off Hazel Jones with a hug, "This looks cozy."

* * *

Matthew looked up at her voice while Jean grinned, "Hello, Alice."

"Hello, Jean," Alice smiled as she sat next to Matthew. Leaning over, she kissed his cheek, "Hi."

"Hey," Matthew pulled her in for a proper kiss before she could draw back too far. "I just had a call from Melbourne, sweetheart… think you and Jean will be alright without me and Lucien for a few days?"

Alice nodded, "I'm still only having Braxton Hicks, Matthew, and I feel fine. You do what you need to."

"I'll let Jack know which courtroom we'll be in just in case."

"Okay," his wife nodded and kissed him again, "but we'll be fine, I promise. Now, it's time for your exercises, do you want to do them in the dining room or in the bedroom?"

"Dining room has more space at the moment," he teased, "but the bedroom would probably be more comfortable for you."

"This isn't about my comfort," Alice kissed his cheek as she stood, "we'll do them in the dining room and hopefully finish before Lucien's home."

The vague threat of Lucien taking over the exercises to tell Alice to rest and then put Matthew through harder ones had Matthew dutifully following his wife. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Lucien's help, he just enjoyed getting kisses from Alice as rewards for completing sets.

"I'm just doing cold cut sandwiches for dinner tonight, so take as long as you need," Jean called after them. "Let me know when you're hungry and I'll pull it all out."

"Thank you, Jean!" Alice smiled over her shoulder as she pulled out two chairs for Matthew to use - sitting in one of them as he handed over his watch and gripped the backrests. "Ready?"

Leaning over to kiss her softly with a smile, Matthew straightened and nodded, "Ready."

Silence settled over them as he worked through his exercises - only broken by Alice letting him know when to relax. Taking a bit of a breather between sets, Matthew leaned on the chairs and pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead.

"You know," she told him softly as he drew back, "adding a baby to these exercises might help you improve."

"Devious woman," Matthew frowned even as she giggled. "Of course, once the little one grows bigger they may see these exercises as a game and decide to jump on me during them."

"That's true, we'll have to talk to them about it when they're old enough."

"You think they'd be alright with… with me as their father?"

"What, that you have to use a cane to walk, that you have a limp?"

"Yeah."

"As far as they'll know, all fathers walk with canes and a limp, dearest," Alice covered one of his hands with hers and rubbed his knuckles. "All we can do is answer their questions as they come and hope for the best."

"I always knew you were smarter than me," he kissed her even as she frowned.

" _Matthew_ ," she huffed, "you're smart too - you're smart about people in a way I can't get."

Kissing her again, Matthew smiled, "I'm good with people, you're good with science… our kid's going to be so well-rounded."

She grinned and kissed him back, "They will, dearest, they will. Now, ready for the next set of exercises? Then we can ask for dinner."

"I am," he kissed her one last time and readied himself for the last set that evening. His leg ached with each lunge down - his muscles shaking as they always did on the last few sets of the exercises, but not as much as they had over a year ago when Lucien started him on this regimen. Alice's thumb rubbed his knuckles as she softly counted down the time left on the last lunge.

"Time."

Pulling himself back upright, Matthew sighed in relief, "I'm getting too old for this."

"Nonsense," Alice tutted as she pushed herself up out of the chair with a wince.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You're sure you'll be alright while Lucien and I are gone?"

"I'm sure, dearest," she reached up and patted his cheek with a smile. "Yes, the original due date has come and gone, but Lucien did say that our calculations could be off and so I'm not to term yet. I am getting more Braxton Hicks, but Jean said actual contractions would start in my back, not my front like these are. I'm sure both you and Lucien can leave for a few days and all will be well."

Softly kissing her, Matthew rested his forehead against hers with a faint sigh, "I just… Melbourne has terrible timing."

"They do," Alice chuckled. "First, taking you away for a month after we married, and now telling you to come up for a court case at the end of my pregnancy. I'm in good hands here, Matthew. I have Jean and Nurse Wolfe is on call to either go to the hospital or come here depending on what happens. I'll be fine, and you'll be back in no time to help me when Baby Lawson _does_ arrive."

He kissed her again and nodded, "Alright, alright. I don't like leaving you this soon to Baby Lawson arriving, but it's just another hurdle we've gotta cross."

"Exactly," Alice smiled. "Ready for dinner?"

"Mm-hm, and then I'd like to make it an early night."

"Sounds lovely."

Sharing another kiss, they walked back into the kitchen just as Lucien entered through the front door. Their friend joined them at the table and dinner was just as usual between the Blakes and the Lawsons; both pairs broke off fairly early after the sandwiches were polished off - to pack for the trip to Melbourne and to spend time with their partners before the trip in the morning.

"How's the leg?" Alice asked as she neatly packed his suitcase (Matthew handing her what he was going to take).

"Sore, but a good kind of sore," he kissed the side of her head as he passed over extra uniform shirts. "How's the baby?"

"Still causing a ruckus, but at least they're not right up on my ribs anymore."

"They must be getting anxious to get out."

She hummed with a smile as she closed his suitcase; he took it off the bed and placed it by the door as Alice sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"We'll be parents soon," she whispered when he joined her on the bed.

Matthew nodded, "Any day now… how are you feeling?"

"Anxious… nervous… and a little bit excited. I can't wait to see if we get a boy or a girl, what the baby will be like, but I don't feel ready and honestly I'm a little scared," Alice laced her fingers with his. "We're going to have this little life fully dependent on us, for us to raise and it's daunting and I'm worried we'll get it wrong."

"Unfortunately, sweetheart, we don't have a way to look into the future and there's no manual for raising a kid right."

Alice giggled and Matthew smiled before he continued, "But I think we'll do alright. We've got help and two pretty decent brains between us. All this kid is asking for is a roof over their head, food, clothes, and love and guidance for as long as they need it. I know neither of us had idyllic childhoods, but at least we know how not to treat the baby."

"True, very true… and our kid is going to have such a loving support group besides just us."

" _So_ many aunties and uncles and cousins."

She laughed and softly kissed him, "Come on, you should get some sleep before you and Lucien leave tomorrow morning."

He nodded and kissed her again before both of them silently changed into their pajamas and settled under the covers of their bed - Matthew curling behind Alice, his arm wrapping around her very pronounced bump. By this time in her pregnancy, Alice usually didn't like him this close - between the summer weather and his "furnace-like" body heat, it left her uncomfortably hot and unable to sleep. Tonight, however, she let him press up against her as they drifted off to sleep - her arm draping over his as he kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Sleep, Matthew," Alice whispered, running the tips of her fingers up and down his arm as he pressed more kisses to her skin - each one more faint than the last. "Sleep, dearest."

He sighed and pulled her a little closer as their unborn child settled down a bit for the night. Alice's touch lulled him into a hazy half-sleep state and he pressed one last kiss to her shoulder before he relaxed and dropped off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Are you supposed to be lifting that?" Matthew teased softly as Alice walked towards him with his suitcase.

"Very funny," she narrowed her eyes at him even as he leaned in for a kiss. "We'll be fine, Matthew."

"I know, I know… I just-"

"Worry," she finished with a smile. Lucien came over and took Matthew's suitcase off Alice's hands to place it in the taxi boot. "You let Jack know which courtroom you'll be in, and Phryne is ready and willing to break a few speeding laws to get you and Lucien back here if anything happens."

He rested his hand on her bump, smiling as their child kicked beneath his palm. "Alright, sweetheart, I'll focus on the case since you've thought of everything and you're in good hands."

"Exactly, go do what you have to do and knock 'em dead."

Matthew laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, "Try and rest more, sweetheart, I'll be back before you know it."

"I will," Alice promised and he kissed her again. "You two stay safe."

"We will," Matthew kissed her forehead and held her close. Pressing one last kiss to her forehead, followed by one to her lips, Matthew rubbed a hand up and down her back, "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Matthew," she smiled and kissed him before he and Lucien walked to the taxi. Jean came up next to her and both of them waved until they couldn't see the taxi.

"How about we have some tea?" Jean suggested softly.

"Sounds perfect," Alice smiled. "I don't know what I'll do when you're working these next few days."

"I told them I'd be working from home while Matthew and Lucien were going to be in Melbourne; so you can help me with things around the house."

She stopped short and felt her eyebrows rise towards her hairline, "You can _do_ that?"

"The other council members do," Jean shrugged. "The mayor's a bit of an arse, but the rest are fairly reasonable most of the time."

"Thank you, Jean… you being here makes me feel better."

Her friend smiled and pulled her into a side hug before they headed into the kitchen for much needed tea.

* * *

Jean looked up at the soft knock on her bedroom door to see Alice standing in the opening.

"Alice! What can I do for you?"

Her friend shifted from foot to foot, "I… I can't sleep."

Smiling fondly, Jean patted the empty space in bed next to her, "I can't either, come and join me."

"Do you snore?"

She laughed as Alice walked over and sat on the bed with a wry grin, "I don't know honestly, if I do then Lucien usually drowns me out. Do you?"

Alice shrugged as Jean propped up a few pillows behind her to lean against, "I don't know, I'm just used to Matthew next to me."

"Well I'm not quite your husband, Alice, but at least neither of us will be alone."

"Thank you, Jean," Alice smiled and squeezed Jean's hand. "Your bed is much more comfortable than mine, I don't know how I'll get out of it for trips in the night."

Jean threw her head back with a laugh, "Just wake me and I'll help you. Matthew also warned me of possible late night cravings, so don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"You might regret that when I'm shaking you awake at three in the morning for food."

Jean leaned over and kissed Alice's forehead, "Try to sleep, I'm almost done reviewing notes for the next council meeting, so the light will be on for a bit, but not for very long."

"That's alright, I can sleep with some light - Matthew's the one who has to have it as dark as possible."

"Danny and Charlie were the same, I think it's a policeman thing."

Alice hummed a faint laugh as she shifted on the bed - it took her a bit to find a comfortable spot, but Jean just let her figure it out while she read over her notes and occasionally humming the odd song to herself out of habit. Having Alice in bed next to her was very different from Lucien; for one, Alice didn't snore - she snuffled a bit, but no snoring - and the bed was small enough that Jean could feel her body heat radiating off of her as she switched off the lamp and settled down for the night. She was also close enough to touch the baby bump (Alice ended up asleep on her side facing Jean, one arm tucked under her head and pillow with the other curled around the bump as far as she could reach); Jean had been pregnant three times, but the wonder of a new growing life inside her (or her loved ones) never wore off.

Smoothing a hand over Alice's bump (Jean being one of the few allowed to touch it without asking permission beforehand), Jean smiled in the darkened bedroom. Baby Lawson was still active under her hand - just as eager to get out and see the world as Alice was probably eager to not be pregnant anymore. It wouldn't be long now, Jean mused, with any luck Alice would go into labor once their men got home from Melbourne.

Sending up a silent prayer for an easy birth for Alice and Baby Lawson, Jean drew back her hand and closed her eyes - ready to rise at a moment's notice if Alice needed anything during the night.

* * *

Midsummer's Eve (also the second day of Lucien and Matthew in Melbourne) dawned bright and warm. Jean puttered around the kitchen, readying breakfast as Alice rattled around the parlor - cleaning whatever her hands landed on, including Christmas decorations. It had surprised Jean to see the pathologist so at ease with household chores, but for all of Alice's lack of skill in the kitchen she more than made up for when it came to dusting, cleaning, and tidying. As meticulous at home as she was in the morgue, Alice gave Jean a run for her money in the house.

The doorbell rang just as Jean finished cooking, but she continued on after Alice's call of " _I'll get it!_ "

She could hear warm conversation by the front door that drew closer and soon their visitor was revealed as one Rose Anderson.

"Ah! Rose, good morning," Jean smiled.

"Good morning, Jean, I thought I'd come by and visit my aunt and you today."

Alice harrumphed a bit at the title Rose bestowed her, but it was no more than mere bluster as she smiled when Rose leaned over and kissed her cheek at the kitchen table. "Thank you for the visit, Rose, both Jean and I appreciate it."

"And lucky for you, I've just enough breakfast for three people. Just pull down an extra plate and cup and you can join us at the table."

"Thank you, Jean," Rose did as she was told and the three of them chatted as they ate.

Alice collected their plates once they were all done and waved away any help. Rose started to protest, but a look from Jean (paired with a fond smile) had her following Jean into the hallway to help her gather bedding and clothes for a round of laundry.

"She's nesting," Jean explained quietly as they walked towards the studio. "It's easier to just let her do what she needs to and keep her calm."

"Do you think the baby is coming soon?"

"Any day, any moment, if the baby isn't here by Christmas she'll have to be induced at the hospital. I'm hoping everything will happen naturally though."

"I hate this waiting," Rose sighed.

Laughing, Jean nodded, "I know Alice is hating it too on top of Matthew and Lucien being in Melbourne, but we'll get through it soon enough."

"I hope so, I'm excited to meet my new cousin."

Alice's panicked call of Jean's name and the sound of a teacup shattering interrupted their conversation; Rose and Jean hurried into the kitchen to see Alice holding onto the edge of the sink with a white-knuckled grip - the shattered remains of a teacup on the floor next to a pool of liquid at Alice's feet.

"Alice?" Jean rushed to her side.

"Jean," Alice grabbed Jean's offered hand tightly, "Jean, I think… I think the baby's coming, and it's coming _now_."


	12. Chapter 12

_it's here! it's finally here! buckle up this is a long chapter! - Dee_

* * *

Jean turned to Rose, "Call the hospital, see if Nurse Wolfe is on shift today."

"Shouldn't we get Aunt Alice there first?"

As Alice gripped her hand harder and she let out a groan, Jean shook her head, "I don't think we'll make it. Call the hospital, ask Nurse Wolfe to come here with her kit and then strip the bed, please."

"Of course, Jean."

"Thank you," Jean rubbed Alice's back and pulled her away from the sink as Rose dialed the hospital. "C'mon, Alice, let's get you out of those clothes into one of your nightgowns."

"But the floor-"

"I'll clean it once Nurse Wolfe gets here. _You_ take precedent."

"This is all wrong, Jean," Alice shook her head. "Matthew's supposed to be here and so is Lucien."

"Babies don't adhere to our timetables unfortunately. Jack will be my next call after we get everything set up for Baby Lawson's arrival."

"Don't leave me, please," Alice looked at her with wide, scared eyes and Jean pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm staying right here with you, Alice; you won't be alone in this. Now, nightgown, tea, and then we wait for Nurse Wolfe."

Alice nodded and leaned on Jean as they shuffled towards the bedroom.

* * *

"City South, Superintendent Robinson speaking," Jack answered the phone promptly as he, Hugh, and Charlie looked over the case file in front of them.

" _Jack, oh thank goodness_ ," Mrs. Blake's voice put him on edge. " _I think you have an inkling as to why I'm calling_."

"I do," he nodded. "I see that the baby has its own timetable."

Mrs. Blake laughed quietly even as he heard Alice call her name in the background. " _I'll be right there, Alice, let me finish the call with Jack first. I know Matthew told you which courtroom he and Lucien were in, could you please pull some strings to get them home as soon as possible? We're holding down the fort here, but the labor's progressing faster than we thought it would._ "

"Of course," Jack pulled the mouthpiece away from his face and looked to Charlie. "Davis, go to the courthouse and go to Courtroom Four, see if we can steal Lawson and Blake away. Tell them that they'll need to leave as soon as possible. Collins, you'll need to collect Mac and take her to Wardlow. Phryne will take her and pick up Lawson and Blake at the courthouse. I'll stay here in case anything happens."

"Yes, Boss," Charlie nodded and he and Hugh left the station as quickly as possible.

" _Thank you, Jack_ ," Mrs. Blake let out a sigh of relief.

"You're very welcome, how's our girl doing?"

" _Scared, but strong. You'll be the first call if anything changes or if the baby comes before the others get here._ "

"Give her our love."

" _I will, and thank you again._ "

Exchanging hurried goodbyes with her, Jack hung up the phone and leaned on his desk. He'd never been particularly religious, but he sent up a quick prayer that Alice's childbirth would be quick and that she and the babe were healthy and happy. A small chuckle escaped when he realized it was Phryne's birthday and that perhaps her and Baby Lawson would share it.

"They're going to be trouble," he laughed to himself in his office.

* * *

Mac tapped out a random rhythm on the medical bag in her lap as her and Phryne waited in Phryne's car for Matthew and Lucien to come out of the courthouse. Trust Alice Lawson's child to come when they least expected it, she mused with a wry smile. It wasn't quite worst case scenario for the birth of Baby Lawson, but it was certainly inconvenient.

"Al doesn't do anything by halves," Phryne grinned.

"No she does not," Mac grinned back. "You know, this baby might share your birthday."

"The more the merrier, Mac!"

Mac laughed and looked up just in time to see Matthew rushing out of the courthouse with Lucien and Charlie trailing behind him.

"I _told_ them," he grumbled once in earshot. "I told them I didn't want to leave her this close. Even after Charlie came in and told them Alice was in labor, the judge didn't tell _us_ until _after_ we'd given our testimony and been cross-examined."

"Get in, you can finish complaining about it after we're on the way to Ballarat," Mac let Matthew take the front seat as she and Lucien sat in the back.

"Thank you, Charlie," Matthew reached through the open window and grasped his former second in command's hand.

"Of course, Boss," Charlie smiled. "Tell the Doc I said hi and congratulations."

The second Matthew let go of Charlie's hand, Phryne pulled away from the curb - wheels just on the verge of squealing. Mac stayed silent as her friend's husband grumbled in the front seat - Lucien leaned forward and patted his shoulder, his hand staying when Matthew reached up and held on with a tight grip.

"She'll be fine, Matthew," Lucien soothed. "She's got Jean and she's got Nurse Wolfe; Alice is one of the strongest people I know."

"She really is," Matthew nodded. "I just… I wanted to be there with her, I promised her I'd be with her every step of the way."

"You will be, if Miss Fisher's driving is anything to go by."

" _Behave_ ," the woman in question teased. "I'll get you two home in no time - hopefully before your little one arrives."

"Breathe, Matthew," Mac finally spoke up. "Just breathe."

He nodded again and relaxed a bit back in the car seat - still holding tight to Lucien's hand as they sped out of Melbourne towards home.

' _Let everything be fine, let everything go off without a hitch_ ,' Mac thought as the city melted into farmland and bits of bushland; the entire car was silent, tense as it rolled along the road - each of them lost in their own thoughts as they worried over their loved one.

* * *

Alice gripped the the metal frame of her bed as another pain - tight and sharp across her back and belly - made her lose all coherent thought.

This was torture; this was too soon, this was all wrong. Matthew wasn't here, neither was Lucien, the labor was happening too fast and she felt suffocated in this room.

Jean was finishing up another update to Jack as Rose and Nurse Wolfe finished preparing the room for the birth. Her niece blotted her forehead and the back of Alice's neck with a cool, damp washcloth; even though it soothed her, Alice pulled away.

"Aunt Alice-"

" _Don't_ ," she snapped - the increasing contractions frayed at her nerves and patience. "Don't touch me."

Rose looked like she wanted to say something, but held her tongue.

Jean, however, did not.

"Alice, that's no way to speak to Rose," her friend chided softly.

"I don't want to be touched."

That got her a raised eyebrow, "You're going to have to be touched sooner or later throughout this process, but that doesn't mean you can snap at us for helping you."

Alice cried out when another contraction hit and she gripped the frame so hard her fingers started to go numb. Vaguely, she felt Jean rub her back and heard her coaching her through the pain - reminding her to breathe. Her legs shook - so did her arms - and she was already so tired, physically tired, emotionally tired, mentally tired, but Alice had no clue how far yet she had to go in this. She tried to keep the tears from falling, but it was to no avail.

"I want it out," she sobbed. "I want it out, surely it's time."

"Not yet, but soon," Jean soothed her - rubbing her back and taking the damp washcloth off Rose's hands to help Alice keep cool.

"Jean…" Alice looked up at her friend - the one who'd been so supportive since the day Alice found out she was pregnant, the one who'd done this before, and the one who Alice had asked to be her child's godmother - and felt more tears fall as she realized Jean was right. She couldn't lash out at her or Rose or Nurse Wolfe - they were only trying to help.

Alice didn't have to do this alone.

"Jean, I'm scared."

Jean held out her hand and Alice immediately grabbed onto it like it was her lifeline. "I know, my darling girl, I know you are. It's terrifying, it hurts, and it feels like it's never going to end, but I promise you it will. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Jean smiled and squeezed her hand, "You're doing fine, Alice. Listen to your body just like you have all throughout your pregnancy - it will tell you what it needs, and trust the three of us to take care of you while you do. Now, what is it telling you?"

"Can I walk around?" Alice asked shakily. "I… I don't feel like I need to push, but walking is better than standing still or lying down."

"Of course," she nodded. "We'll do a tour of the first floor and if you want to do something different don't hesitate to tell me."

"Bless you, Jean," Alice whispered and leaned against her friend - trusting and knowing Jean was there to support her. She reached out to Rose and squeezed her niece's hand, "I'm sorry, Rose, for snapping at you."

"It's quite alright," Rose smiled and pressed a kiss to Alice's cheek. "You're in labor and bound to say some things you might regret later. I promise not to hold it against you."

Alice chuckled and let Rose hug her briefly, "God, you sound like your uncle."

Rose kissed her cheek again and squeezed past her and Jean towards the kitchen, "I'll get started on some tea for everyone, if that's alright, Jean?"

"Yes, some sweet tea will do wonders for all of us," Alice's friend nodded and gently pulled Alice away from the bed. "Let's start that walking, Alice, and maybe we'll have done a circuit by the time Rose is done with that tea."

It was a slow-going shuffle throughout the house; Alice was uncertain of how long it took - her entire focus on walking and managing the contractions as they came with Jean's hand in hers and her soothing voice talking of every single thing that came to mind to keep Alice distracted.

"Jean, it's hot," she huffed as they entered the kitchen just as the tea finished steeping.

"I'm sorry, Alice," her friend chuckled, "you can blame your child for wanting to be born on the hottest and longest day of the year."

"Can I blame Matthew instead for putting me in this predicament?"

Both Jean and Rose laughed as Rose handed her aunt an extra sweet cup of tea. Alice took it with shaking hands and slowly sipped at it - feeling a little bit rejuvenated by the end of the cup thanks to the sugar.

"Finish another cup, Doctor, and then we can pop you onto the bed to see how far along you are," Nurse Wolfe smiled as she accepted her own cup of tea from Jean.

"What if I'm not that far along?"

"Then we settle in and wait, once you're fully dilated you'll be able to start pushing."

"Hurry up and wait," Alice sighed as Rose handed her a refilled cup. As she sipped at it, she ran through the medical side of childbirth in her mind. Alice had studied it years ago during medical school, but since she found pathology more her niche than trauma or surgery, she'd never really experienced childbirth even as a doctor. She was used to being a medical expert, to being the smartest person or one of the smartest persons in the room, but for the first time when dealing with a medical situation, Alice was the one looking to others for the answers.

But she _trusted_ Jean, she _trusted_ Nurse Wolfe - these women who'd either gone through childbirth themselves or helped countless other women through it. Rose was just as lost as Alice was, but she was _here_ nonetheless to support her. As Alice looked up to see the women around her, she felt a little less scared than before.

She would do this with allies beside her; she would do this with Jean's voice in her ear, with Nurse Wolfe's experience, and Rose's hand ready to hold. Alice would do this whether she was ready or not.

* * *

"Not quite ready yet," Nurse Wolfe gave Alice a patient smile as she examined her once again. "You're almost there though, Doctor."

Alice sighed heavily as she squeezed Jean's hand, "Can I get up again?"

"Walk some more?"

She shook her head, "Too tired and the contractions are too fast now… I just need to stand."

"Alright," Jean nodded and pulled Alice up off the bed, "we'll stand together, Alice. You lean on me for as long as you need to, got it?"

Alice nodded and groaned when another contraction hit. Jean pulled her into her arms and let Alice lean her head against her shoulder as the two of them swayed back and forth. Soaking in the comfort Jean gave her, Alice smiled when her friend started singing softly - she recognized it as _Stop Hangin' On_ , albeit a more melodic version of the rock and roll song.

"I didn't know you liked that style of music, Jean."

Her friend laughed quietly, "Lucien played it nonstop when he was working on Bobby Lee's murder and I grew to like it."

"I like your version better."

"Shall I keep singing it?"

"Please," she gasped when another pain made her grip Jean's shoulders tight - her friend took it all in stride and rubbed her back while she sang.

"Remember to breathe, Alice, breathe through the pain," Jean soothed. "You're doing so well, and I know you're tired, but we're getting close."

Minutes turned into hours, her world shrinking down to the bedroom and the solid warmth of Jean as contraction after contraction hit. Alice cried as she tried to do what Jean told her to do, but the pain was too high, too much. "I can't… Jean, I can't do this."

"Look at me, Alice," Jean gently held Alice's face between her hands and forced her to look up at her - brushing Alice's tears away with her thumbs. "Look at me. You can do this, Alice. You're the strongest woman I know. This is scary and it hurts, I _know_ , but _you can do this_. Trust me."

She nodded even as more tears fell, "I want Matthew."

"He's on his way, Phryne's driving him and Lucien down so they could be here at any moment."

Alice couldn't even laugh she just sniffled and nodded, "Surely it's time, Jean."

"Nurse Wolfe, do you think we could examine Alice to see how far along she is?"

"Of course," the nurse nodded and Jean helped her friend lay back down on the bed.

Alice trembled from exhaustion as Nurse Wolfe examined her - Jean's hand warm in hers as her other one smoothed over Alice's already sweat-soaked hair.

"Good news, Doctor, you're fully dilated! On your next contraction I want you to start pushing, but before that comes, let's get you properly situated."

"Alice," Jean's voice was soft and warm as Alice looked up at her. Her friend smiled, "This is it, alright? You're going to have to pull all your strength together for this. You do what you have to do: scream bloody murder, yell, cry, even curse like a sailor if you need to, no one in here will hold it against you."

"Okay," Alice whispered.

"Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay, I will."

"You can do this, my dearest friend," Jean kissed her forehead.

Nodding once more, Alice pushed herself up with shaking arms and groaned with the effort; Jean slid behind her on the bed and softly coaxed Alice to lean back against her.

"Let's get you comfortable, and squeeze my hands whenever you have to push, alright?"

Alice nodded and laced her fingers with Jean's as Nurse Wolfe checked her once again.

"When the next contraction comes, Doctor, push!"

"You can do this," Jean whispered in her ear when Alice whimpered at the start of the next contraction. " _Push_ , Alice."

Pain, unlike any she'd experienced, ripped through her and a scream tore from her throat as she pushed. It felt like it was never going to end; Alice zeroed in on Jean's voice - soothing and coaxing her through each contraction, each push as she screamed and sobbed. Jean reminded her to breathe and wiped away the sweat from Alice's face in between each push; Alice could feel herself shaking more and more after each push - her strength waning as they worked on pushing the baby's head out.

"Baby's crowning!" Nurse Wolfe told them with a smile. "Almost there, Doctor, almost there. Maybe a few more pushes and then you'll get to meet your little one."

"Hear that, Alice?" Jean smiled. "Nearly there, my darling girl, I'm so proud of you for getting this far."

"Jean, I'm so tired. So bloody tired."

"I know, I know, but just a few more pushes and the hardest part of delivering the baby will be over with. Come on, Alice, you can do this."

Nodding, Alice braced herself against Jean - her hands white-knuckled as she held on - and pushed with all her might.

"Good girl, oh good girl!" Jean held her tight and kept encouraging her. "Head's nearly out!"

"Yes, give me one good big push and baby's head will be out!" Nurse Wolfe nodded. "Miss Anderson, could you ready a towel? After the head is out it won't be much longer 'til baby's born."

"Right away," Rose nodded and gathered a towel from the changing cabinet - holding it the way the nurse instructed her to as Alice let out a rough yell on the next contraction.

Her throat burned, her body shook, and Alice could barely think outside of pushing when Jean or Nurse Wolfe told her to - she panted and slumped back against Jean when the baby's head finally was free. Nurse Wolfe coached her through turning the baby gently, then one shoulder and the next as she cried and screamed through the pain.

"Almost there, Alice, almost," Jean kissed her cheek and tucked some of her sweat-soaked hair behind her ear. "Your little one's nearly here."

"Where's Matthew?"

"On his way, he'll be in for a treat when he comes though."

Alice huffed a faint laugh that felt more like a sob, but when Nurse Wolfe looked up at her again, she braced herself against Jean, "How many more?"

"One last big push should do it, the biggest push you've done yet, Doctor."

She nodded and bore down when the next contraction hit - her voice cracking on the yell as she violently shook in Jean's arms. ' _Almost there_ ,' she thought. ' _We can do this, almost there._ '

"Here it is!" Nurse Wolfe beamed as the babe slipped free of Alice's body. Quickly clearing the baby's mouth and nostrils, they were rewarded with a piercing cry. "It's a girl! Oh, she's gorgeous, Doctor."

She cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby off to Rose. Rose took her little cousin with wide eyes, but grinned as she gently cradled the newborn while Jean and Nurse Wolfe helped Alice deliver the afterbirth.

Alice sagged back against Jean and nearly started crying - it was over, she was done. Nurse Wolfe set aside the afterbirth while Jean held Alice close.

"You did it," her friend whispered and Alice could hear her beaming grin in her voice. "I'm so proud of you, Alice."

"Can I see her?" Alice asked, her voice hoarse. "I want to see her."

"Of course you can, just as soon as Nurse Wolfe finishes taking measurements and we clean her off a bit," Rose answered as Jean slid out from behind Alice and propped her up on a few pillows.

"She's so little," Alice whispered while Rose finally handed her the tiny, crying bundle. "Are they usually this little?"

Jean sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders - Rose joining them on Alice's other side as they squeezed Alice and the baby between them in a hug. "Babies always start out little."

"She's seven pounds, three ounces, Aunt Alice."

"Absolutely perfect," Jean smiled.

Alice traced the tiny feet and hands of her child - _her child_ \- in awe. The baby wriggled in her arms, but calmed at her mother's touch.

"Hello," Alice whispered, a few tears slipping down her face as she let out a shaky laugh. "Hello, little Joan."

"That's her name?" Rose asked.

Alice nodded, "Joan, Joan Mary Lawson. After two very important people, your Nan and Jean - their middle names."

Jean wiped away tears as she pressed a kiss to the side of Alice's head, "Oh Alice…"

"You don't mind?" She looked up at her friend, worry creased in the tired lines of her face.

"Of course I don't mind," Jean hugged Alice tight. "I'm so very touched."

All of them laughed - giddy, tearful, and tired after the day's exertion. Jean gently stroked little Joan's cheek with one finger as Alice leaned up against her friend and Rose rested her chin on Alice's shoulder - all gazing down at the baby in quiet awe. Nurse Wolfe came over and let Alice listen to Joan's heartbeat with her stethoscope - the baby kicking up a fuss at the cold instrument against her skin.

With a little guidance from Jean, Alice soothed her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's alright, Joan, it's alright."

Alice couldn't stop staring at her child - marveling at the faint blonde hair (she wondered which it would darken to: her red or Matthew's sandy blonde) that was already starting to curl as it dried, the tiny nose (Alice hoped she'd get Matthew's nose instead of hers), the rosy cheeks, and the strong grip Joan already had as she wrapped her little fingers around Alice's pinky.

Alice loved her instantly - she felt as though her heart could burst with the amount of love in it for her daughter.

* * *

Jean and Nurse Wolfe helped Alice stand briefly from the bed to change nightgowns and strip the bed. Alice leaned against her niece while the bed was remade, wincing when she reclined back against the pillows again - Rose handing her Joan once again. The young reporter got up from the bed when they heard a car pull up out front.

"If that's them, Rose, tell them no jackets," Jean warned as she and Nurse Wolfe bundled the soiled clothes and sheets for laundering later.

"I'll relay the message!" She gave them a grin over her shoulder as she rushed out to meet Matthew and Lucien.

"She's gorgeous, Alice." Jean smoothed the sweat-soaked and tangled hair away from Alice's face with a brush as the woman in question stared at the baby in her arms.

"She's very… pink."

Jean chuckled - a very Alice observation. "She'll grow out of it."

" _Alice?_ " Matthew's voice echoed through the house and Jean could make out his unique walk hurrying down the hallway towards them.

"In here, Matthew!" Jean answered as she vacated her spot next to Alice.

He appeared in the doorway - sans the jacket and hat of his uniform, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Everything's fine, Matthew," Jean calmed him down, "Labor went smoothly - Alice was a trooper throughout it all - and there's someone for you to finally meet."

Her friend looked over her shoulder at his wife and then back at her, "You… you're sure?"

"Go meet your child, Matthew." Jean gently pushed him towards the bed as Lucien, Alice's old mentor - Dr. Macmillan, and Miss Fisher appeared in the doorway. Lucien wrapped an arm around Jean's waist and pressed a kiss to her temple as they watched the Lawsons.

* * *

Matthew limped towards the bed and grinned when Alice gave him a tired smile. Sitting gently next to her hip, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," he whispered.

Alice hummed, "I wanted you to be here, but _someone_ was on her own timetable."

He chuckled lightly and looked down at the wriggling bundle in Alice's arms. "A girl, hm?"

"Our little Joan."

"Joan?"

"Joan Mary, after your mum and Jean."

"It's perfect, sweetheart, and she's just in time for Christmas," Matthew kissed Alice's forehead again.

She smiled and smoothed a hand over the sparse curls on Joan's head. "Would you like to hold her?"

Matthew nodded, a boyish, dimpled grin spreading across his face as Alice gently handed over their daughter - tiny in her father's arms. The lessons Vera had taught him years ago when Rose was this little kicked in after he shuffled a bit awkwardly with Joan. He rocked her slightly when the baby fussed and pressed a light kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Hey there, little miss," Matthew whispered, tears gathering in his eyes as he looked down at his newborn daughter. "I'm your da."

He smiled as Joan wriggled in his arms and reached for him. "She knows my voice."

"Of course she does," Alice cupped his cheek - her thumb wiping away Matthew's tears.

"She's beautiful, Alice." He tipped Alice's chin up and kissed her over Joan's head. "And so are you."

Alice scoffed with a smile, but kissed him back. "I'll have to disagree with you at the moment, I feel gross."

Matthew just laughed.

He turned to the group at the doorway, "Lucien, I have a daughter."

Lucien strode forward - a bright grin on his face as he squeezed Matthew's shoulder and looked down at the baby, "Congratulations, my friend, she's a wonder."

"You'll be the godfather, of course?" Matthew asked as his friend kissed Alice's cheek with a smile.

"I'd be delighted, Matthew. What's her name?"

"Joan Mary Lawson," Alice smiled as Lucien bent closer to the baby. "Everything to your liking, Dr. Blake?"

"She's in perfect health, and… I spy that she's got Matthew's eyes already."

He looked down at his daughter and more tears - of sheer joy - sprung up as his newborn daughter blinked those startling blue eyes up at him - eyes exactly like his own.

"They might darken over the next few days, but I hope they don't," Alice wiped away his tears.

"Me either, she's already got your cheekbones, sweetheart," Matthew trailed a finger over Joan's pink cheeks with a trembling finger and the baby turned towards his chest. "Ah… I think she's looking for something."

Lucien laughed as he directed Matthew to hand Joan back over to Alice, "She's hungry. Now, Alice, do you want my help with this or Jean's?"

"Jean, please, she's helped me this far."

Jean was by Alice's side at once, gently instructing her on how to hold Joan so the baby could latch on - chuckling a fair bit when Alice made a face at the sensation.

"It'll feel weird at first, but I promise you that you will get used to it, Alice. Joan will let you know when she's done and then I'll show you how to burp her."

His wife nodded and smiled when Joan curled her little fist against her chest as she suckled, "I think she was hungry, I know the feeling."

Jean laughed and kissed Alice's temple, "After you burp her, I'll start on dinner."

"Now, Alice," Lucien spoke as Joan kept feeding, "there are some ground rules to your recovery."

"I figured there would be," she muttered. When she looked up and saw the slightly exasperated look on Lucien's face, Alice grinned, "Please continue, Lucien."

"You in that bed for a week, no less. Jean or I or Matthew will help you when you need to use the toilet or take a bath, but you are to remain in bed otherwise. After the week, we'll see how you're doing and then maybe you can spend part of the day in the parlor next week."

"Can I come out for a bit during the Christmas gatherings, Lucien?"

"We'll see how you do the next few days. I'll borrow a wheelchair from the hospital so you're not walking too much."

"I suppose," Alice sighed. "Can I at least have visitors?"

"Of course! I'll check on you every day during my surgery hours. Matthew, are you going to take off work?"

"My paid holiday starts today for Christmas and Boxing Day, but I'll go part time after that for about a week."

"See, Alice, you'll have Matthew here with you too."

He smiled at his wife and she smiled back as Joan finished feeding. Matthew watched as Jean pulled out a burping cloth and draped it over Alice's shoulder before she guided his wife on how to gently pat any trapped wind out of the baby - he took special note of how to do it as he fully expected to do it many times in the next few days and months.

"Perfect, Alice, Joan will likely sleep for a bit now," Jean kissed her temple and smoothed a hand over little Joan's head as Alice made herself decent again. "I'll get started on dinner so your friends can come in and meet her properly."

"Thank you, Jean," Alice smiled even as her voice cracked a bit. "You've been a godsend throughout all of this."

"Anything for you," Jean kissed her forehead as she rose from the bed. "Lucien, don't give her too hard of a time with the restrictions, she's exhausted."

"I won't, my darling," Lucien kissed his wife as she walked up to him.

"And congratulations, Matthew," Jean squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek as Matthew patted her hand.

"Thank you, Jean."

"I'll tell you the other rules later, Alice, but you rest after Dr. Mac and Miss Fisher leave, alright?"

Alice nodded and smiled when Lucien kissed her forehead and Mac and Phryne drew closer.

"Oh, Alice," Mac grinned as she looked down at the baby. "She's perfect."

"She's pink," Phryne stated over Mac's shoulder - grinning when her friend swatted at her without looking away from Joan. "What! She is, Mac."

"It's alright, Phryne," Alice laughed as she handed Joan off to Mac for her mentor's own little examination of the baby. "I said the same thing too after she was born, Jean said they grew out of it."

"I think she's perfect," Mac tutted.

Phryne reached down and let Joan grasp her pinky as she slept, "Such a strong grip already, Al, you've got a future troublemaker on your hands."

"She shares your birthday, Phryne, I'd expect nothing less."

The lady detective looked so aghast that neither he nor Alice could hold a straight face and they burst into giggles.

"What cheek!" Phryne put her hands on her hips as the Lawsons collapsed against each other still giggling.

"I'm sorry, Phryne," Alice grinned as she wiped away a few tears, "I couldn't resist. Thank you for bringing Matthew and Lucien back from Melbourne, and on your own birthday nonetheless."

Phryne leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead - leaving behind a dark red lip print, "I'd do anything for you, Al."

"Well… I'm planning on Joan calling Jack Grandpa Jack, does that mean you'll be alright with Grandma Phryne?"

Mac threw her head back and laughed loudly at Phryne's shocked face. The lady detective gaped like a fish, but she pulled herself up straight with a sigh, "For you, Al, I will make an exception… can it be Nana Phryne though?"

"Of course."

Phryne kissed Alice's forehead again and trailed a finger down Joan's cheek as Mac handed her back to Alice. "Sleep, Al, you've done a lot of work today. I'm going to go back to Melbourne after dinner to pick up the Collins and Jack so we can come back for Christmas. Mac, are you going to stay here or come back with me?"

"I'll come with you, Alice doesn't need two doctors to hover over her," Mac winked at her mentee and Alice grinned. "Congratulations to both of you, Alice and Matthew."

"Thank you, Mac," Matthew's wife's smile grew fond when Mac kissed her cheek as she and Phryne left the room. "God, I'm tired."

"Here," Matthew whispered and he held out his arms for Joan, "you sleep and I'll take her for a bit. We'll both stay right here next to you on the bed."

"Okay," she nodded and gently transferred the sleeping baby into his hands. With Lucien's help, Alice laid down on some propped up pillows as Matthew reclined against the headboard - kicking his shoes off onto the floor beside the bed. Joan fussed a little bit, but he gently shushed her as both she and Alice slipped into slumber.

"I suppose I've got a few phone calls to make," Matthew mused.

"All in due time. Congratulations, my old friend," Lucien whispered and Matthew looked up with a smile. "I'll come back when Jean says dinner is ready, but we'll bring some in here on a tray for both of you. If you need anything, come and get us."

"I will, thank you, Lucien."

His oldest friend left with a grin and the door closed behind him with a faint _snick_! Matthew smiled down at his newborn daughter - utterly entranced with her delicate little features: the tiny button nose, the cheekbones which were already as sharp as her mother's, and the full little lips that pursed occasionally as she dreamed.

"Hello, Joan," Matthew kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, sweetheart, and so does your mum. You wore her out getting here, but we're so glad you're finally here. You get to meet the rest of your family soon, and I've gotta make some phone calls, but you sleep, sweetheart, the world can wait a little bit."

Joan gripped his pinky tight even in sleep and he kissed her forehead again before settling back against the headboard while both his girls slept - content to watch over both of them for as long as they needed it.


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take long for Joan to wake again, merely a few hours after she'd settled down in Matthew's arms. She gurgled a little and he softly bounced her a bit - hoping to not wake Alice unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Hey there, little miss," Matthew whispered as he gently kissed his daughter's head (his daughter, _his_ ). "You took your time coming into the world, didn't you?"

"She's a Harvey and a Lawson," Alice slurred beside him, her voice rough from earlier and with sleep. "She wasn't coming out until the moment she was ready."

Matthew laughed softly. The baby in his arms wiggled and fussed at the sound of her parents talking.

"I think she wants something, Alice."

"So it begins," she sighed and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Matthew handed her the baby and let Alice lean up against him as she fed their daughter.

"She really is beautiful, Alice," Matthew pressed a kiss to the top of Alice's head. "We did a good job."

"We did, didn't we?" Alice stroked the baby's head as she fed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Elated… tired… bloody sore."

He chuckled and kissed her head again, "I'm sure the soreness will wear off in a few days."

"I hope so, everything aches… I can see now why I'm restricted to the bed. Have you called your mum and Vera yet?"

"No," he shook his head, "I've been too busy watching our little one."

Alice smiled and let out a little hum, "I can't blame you."

"How about I go see the progress on dinner, and then call Vera while I'm out there. Want me to call Peg and Frank?"

"Please. They'll want to know how big she is, tell them seven pounds and three ounces."

"With a good, strong grip," Matthew smiled as Joan gripped his finger tight and he dipped down to kiss her little hand.

"And a healthy set of lungs, you should have heard her when she first arrived."

"Just like her mum, then," he laughed when Alice glared at him. "Alright, alright, she takes after her old man in that regard."

"Hopefully she doesn't yell as often as you do," she teased. "Could you hand me a cloth? I think she's almost done."

"Of course, sweetheart," Matthew got up and pulled a cloth from the cabinet - handing it over with a soft kiss. "Need anything else before I pop out?"

Alice shook her head and laid Joan against her shoulder as she burped her, "No, I think I'll be fine for a little bit."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Pressing a kiss to Joan's head and then another to Alice's lips with a murmured _I love you_ , Matthew left their bedroom and headed towards the low voices in the kitchen.

"Ah, Matthew, everything alright?" Lucien asked as he spotted him.

"Yeah, they're both awake and Joan's had another feeding. I came to check on dinner and to make a few phone calls."

"It's just about ready, Matthew," Jean answered. "I'll get this lot sorted and make up a tray for you and Alice, you go ahead to the surgery and make your calls, it should be done by then."

"Thank you, Jean."

"Of course!"

Matthew limped towards the study and heard someone else follow him, a soft hand at his elbow and a quiet " _Uncle Matthew_ " told him it was Rose. Turning to see his niece, he smiled.

"Hey," she smiled back. "I didn't get to say this earlier, but congratulations, Uncle Matthew."

"Thank you, Rose, and thank you for staying with Alice throughout it all."

"Where else would I be?"

He laughed, "I just never thought you'd stay through childbirth."

"She's family and she was terrified… I wanted to help."

Matthew leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug, "Thank you, Rose, thank you."

Rose hugged him back just as tight, "You're very welcome, Uncle Matthew. Think Aunt Alice might be okay with a visit now that things have calmed down some?"

"I think she'd like that. I'm gonna go call your mum and Alice's sister with the news. Did someone call Jack at City South?"

"Jean did before she started dinner - Superintendent Robinson is ecstatic about Joan."

"Good," Matthew smiled. "Alice plans on him being Joan's Pop, since her own father's a complete arse."

His niece laughed, "Joan's not going to want for anything."

That thought warmed him, "No, she won't. Go see Alice and then you go and get some rest after dinner, you look tired."

"Rude," Rose gasped and swatted at his elbow as he laughed. "Tell Mum and Nan I say hello."

"I will, now _go_."

He watched his niece walk down the hallway towards his bedroom with a smile before he entered the study to make a few important phone calls - he had a feeling that 7 Mycroft Avenue was about to be full to bursting this Christmas.

* * *

"Knock knock," Rose's cheery voice made Alice look up with a grin. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Rose," Alice patted the spot next to her in bed. "I'd have thought you'd gone home already."

"And miss out on Jean's cooking? Never."

Alice laughed as Rose sat on the bed next to her - leaning her chin on Alice's shoulder as they both looked down at Joan.

"She's cute, Aunt Alice, she's even got the patented Lawson Frown already."

"You cheeky girl," Alice giggled. The baby wriggled around - kicking off the blanket over her legs. "Oh, alright, Joan, no blanket."

"Must be too hot for her," Rose let the baby grip her finger, "look at those blonde curls!"

"I'm wondering if it'll stay light or not."

"Mum said I was blonde for a few months before I went red."

"She's got Matthew's eyes, I hope they stay."

"Paired with the frown, Joan might be a mini redheaded version of Uncle Matthew."

Alice laughed again and leaned her head against Rose's, "I'm going to miss you when you move to Melbourne, Rose."

Rose kissed her cheek, "I'll miss you too, Aunt Alice, but luckily you've got me until the new year."

"Good. Rose… I really am sorry for snapping at you earlier, that was no way to speak to you."

"Water under the bridge, I know you didn't mean it. Pain makes us all go a little crazy sometimes."

"Thank you for being here, for staying even though you didn't have to."

"You're family, Aunt Alice," Rose kissed her cheek again, "and I was excited to meet my new little cousin, so of course I had to stay. Do you think I could sneak a few photos of her in a couple of days? I know Nan would like to have some."

Alice nodded and smiled, "That would be fine, she might even open her eyes for you. Do you want to hold her?"

"What if I drop her?"

"You won't and if you do, we're on a bed and it won't be that far of a drop anyways." Her niece laughed as Alice eased the baby into her arms, "There you go, make sure to support her head, that's it."

"She really is very cute," Rose smiled and she jiggled Joan a little in her arms. "Uncle Matthew gone soft yet with her?"

"He's always been soft, around you, around me, Joan's just making it public."

"I am _not_ ," Matthew protested as he appeared in the doorway. Both Alice and Rose laughed as his frown deepened. "Alice, take that back."

"No," she grinned and beckoned him closer.

"Yeah, Uncle Matthew, you've always been a big softy."

"Towards you, maybe," he grumbled as he leaned over to kiss Alice. "Mum and Vera are very happy to hear about the little miss, Alice. Peg and Frank send their congratulations, Jack's ecstatic according to Rose, and everyone's probably going to stop by for Christmas."

"Bloody hell, it's going to be busy."

"Aunt Alice," Rose gasped and she covered her cousin's ears as Matthew chuckled. " _Language_."

"Oh, she can't understand me yet, Rose, it's fine."

"We might have to set up a swear jar, Rose," Matthew teased and Alice huffed. He kissed her again, "For both of us, sweetheart… and maybe Uncle Lucien."

At that, Alice threw her head back and laughed.

Rose held Joan until Jean called out that dinner was ready. Handing her back to Alice, Rose kissed her aunt and uncle on their cheeks with a promise to stop by before Christmas. She smiled over her shoulder at them and nearly ran into Jean carrying a tray for Alice and Matthew.

"Easy there!" Jean smiled and Rose kissed her on the cheek as well. "Dinner's on the table, Rose, and you're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms if you're especially tired, otherwise Lucien can take you home after dinner."

"Thank you, Jean."

Jean set the tray down at the end of the bed, "Enjoy your nap, Alice?"

"I did, Jean," Alice smiled even as Joan started to fuss. "Though I'm still tired."

"You will be for awhile until that little one of yours sleeps longer. Want me to take her so you can eat?"

"Thank you," Alice let Jean take her daughter - who continued to cry in her godmother's arms.

"It's alright, Miss Joan," Jean soothed and she checked the baby's nappy. "Ah, that's what's bothering you… Joan needs a changing."

"Should I do it?"

"No, no, you finish eating, Alice. You'll do this plenty of times; you've got to eat well for Joan."

Alice smiled as Matthew pulled the tray towards them; she leaned up against his shoulder as he cut up the chicken and veg for her - Jean's faint humming and Matthew's familiar warmth lulling Alice back into a half-sleep haze.

"Falling asleep on me, sweetheart?" Matthew kissed her head.

"I gave birth to your child today - I'm tired."

She felt him shake slightly with laughter and he handed her a fork, "Eat, sweetheart, and then you and Joan can sleep some more."

"Okay," Alice slowly ate her dinner - polishing it off with the glass of water Matthew handed her. Jean settled Joan down in the bassinet and moved it closer to the bed.

"Persistent little thing, isn't she?" Jean grinned when the baby kicked off her blanket again.

"She's a Harvey and a Lawson," Matthew teased and Alice giggled.

"Might be too hot for her, Jean," Alice yawned as she leaned further against Matthew and closed her eyes. "It _is_ summer."

"True," Jean folded the blanket at Joan's feet. "I just don't want her to get too cold during the night, but I suppose she'll be waking you often. Wake me if you need help with anything, alright?"

"We will, Jean," Matthew answered as she took the tray away. "Thank you and good night."

"You're welcome and good night."

Alice made a noise of protest when her husband shifted away from her; he chuckled softly and kissed her forehead, "Easy, sweetheart, I'm just changing out of my uniform. I'll be right back."

She pouted even as she settled down on their bed - pulling the sheet up to her waist (it really was hot, she couldn't blame her daughter for kicking off the blanket) as she heard Matthew shuffle around the bedroom. He limped from their wardrobe to the bassinet and Alice cracked her eyes open in time to see him lean down and kiss their daughter's head, his hand resting on her belly - dwarfing the baby's torso. She'd always admired the strength of his hands throughout their relationship and marriage, his gentleness with her bled into how he was with Joan and Alice's heart swelled.

"I love you," Alice whispered - smiling when he looked up.

Matthew smiled back, "I love you too, Alice."

He settled under the sheet next to her (Joan's bassinet on her side for easier access in the night) and pulled her close. Alice shifted until she had her head on his chest - one arm thrown across his waist and one of her legs crossing his; she felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Are you happy?" Alice asked.

Matthew kissed the top of her head again, "Very."

"You're happy we had a girl and not a boy?"

"Of course," he kissed her forehead. "Alice, all I wanted was a healthy kid to arrive, and we've got that in Joan. I love her so much already that I don't even have the words for it… we're not going to turn into your parents."

"Good," she traced idle designs on his bare chest as he held her closer. "I still can't believe it… that she's here, that you can hold her and everyone can see her, now she's going to grow and be her own person… It's beautiful and terrifying at the same time."

He huffed a silent laugh and kissed her forehead again, "It is, but we're in this together."

Pulling herself up level with him, Alice leaned down and kissed him, "Together."

Matthew kissed her back, his hands cupping her face as she kissed him again and again - her kisses growing softer as she grew more tired and he finally rolled them to the side and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, sweetheart, we've got a greedy little girl who'll wake up in a few hours wanting to eat."

"Our daughter isn't greedy," she protested even as she tucked her head under his chin. "This is nice."

"It is," he kissed the top of her head and slid an arm around her waist. "Sleep, Alice. I love you."

And she did.

* * *

Matthew woke to a bright and sunny Christmas Eve; he frowned and rubbed at his eyes before he opened them. The curtains in their bedroom were drawn back - letting in all the light that he normally didn't like, but thankfully he was on holiday and wasn't out at odd hours with his work.

Having a newborn daughter, however, who woke often in the night made him feel like he'd been at work for two days straight.

Biting back a groan, Matthew looked to his left and saw Alice's back as she lay on her side; she wasn't sleeping - he could tell by her breathing and the soft giggle she let out every now and then. Shifting behind her, he smoothed a hand up her arm and kissed her shoulder.

"Morning," Alice whispered - her voice rough from lack of sleep.

"Morning," he kissed her shoulder again. "Did you get some sleep?"

"A little, but I just… I couldn't put her back," she looked over her shoulder at him and Matthew smiled when he saw little Joan wriggling on the bed in front of his wife. "I can't stop watching her."

"She's certainly active," he chuckled when their daughter kicked her feet against Alice's hand.

Alice tickled the bottom of Joan's feet and giggled when the baby fussed, "Alright, alright, my girl, I'll stop."

"She knows what she wants, just like her mum."

"You silly man," she giggled as he kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I still can't believe we made this, this tiny little human being."

"That we did, and I recall us having quite a bit of fun doing it too."

Alice laughed softly and he grinned against her skin, "That _fun_ will have to wait awhile, I hope you know that."

"I'm too bloody tired to even try, sweetheart," he kissed her shoulder again. "But Joan's an absolute marvel, and so are you."

Her hand came up to cup his cheek as he hooked his chin over her shoulder while they watched their little girl move around on her cotton blanket. She hummed and let Joan grasp onto her finger.

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart?"

"Next one we're adopting."

That startled a laugh from him and Matthew flopped back on the bed. Alice shifted next to him and he looked up to see her lying on her back with Joan curled up on her chest.

"So you want another one even though we've only had Joan a few days?"

She shrugged, "Not right away, but… both you and I grew up with siblings and it might be nice for Joan."

"Let's see how we do with this little one," Matthew laid a hand on Joan's back and rubbed his thumb up and down as Alice kissed her head. "And then yes, we'll adopt if we decide on a sibling for her. I suppose I'll have to nip into the chemist more often once you're cleared."

"I might go see Mac, see what can be done on my end. As much as I love Lucien, I'm _not_ having that particular conversation with him - I get enough teasing as is."

"Deal," he leaned up and kissed her.

"But, for now, let's enjoy all the trials and tribulations this mite is already putting us through," Alice gently handed his daughter over before she sat up far enough to feed her as Joan began to fuss.

"I haven't been this sleep deprived since the academy," he remarked as he handed Joan back.

"Medical school for me," Alice laughed. "I'm starting to go loopy."

"Everything's funny, yeah. Thank goodness we've got the Blakes helping us out."

"God, I couldn't imagine us doing this on our own… and I'm glad we've postponed looking for that house."

He chuckled, "Me too, sweetheart, me too. Want me to take her for a bit? I can burp her and change her if you want to catch a few more hours of sleep before everyone starts arriving."

"Thank you, dearest," she kissed him as he sat up and took a freshly fed Joan. "I think I hear Jean in the kitchen."

"Good, I'll take Joan to see her godmother and give you some quiet. Do you want the curtains drawn or closed?"

"They're fine how they are."

He walked over to the changing cabinet and took out a burping cloth to throw over his shoulder. Joan didn't put up too much trouble as he patted any trapped wind out of her - though she did wriggle a little more as he changed her nappy.

"You silly little girl," he whispered (Alice had drifted off fairly quick once he'd gotten up from the bed) and tucked her against his shoulder as he headed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. "Let's go see Auntie Jean and give your mum a break."

* * *

She'd just finished buttoning her dress when someone knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" Alice called out as she burped Joan.

Jack peered around the door with a smile - his eyes practically glittering behind his spectacles, "Thought I might find you here."

"As if they'd let me go anywhere else."

He laughed softly and walked closer to her and Joan, "This is her, then? Little Miss Joan?''

"This is her," she nodded and let Jack sit next to her on the edge of the bed. "Little Miss Fashionably Late Like Her Nana Phryne."

That made Jack laugh harder, "She was running on her own schedule, Alice, and maybe she wanted a bit of drama on her birthday."

"Maybe," Alice shrugged. "She's certainly been a calm baby so far - other than a few stubborn moments with her blanket and being swaddled."

"I don't blame her, it's summer."

Alice smiled down at her daughter - who gurgled happily in her arms. "Matthew says she knows what she wants; it'll be interesting to see if that trait stays as she grows."

Jack lightly tickled Joan's stomach and chuckled when she kicked out at his hand, "She's beautiful, Alice."

"Thank you, Jack."

He leaned over and kissed Alice's cheek, "I'm happy for you, and I'm happy that you're both healthy; Joan's really remarkable."

"Thank you," she whispered as Jack kissed her temple. "Do you… do you want to hold her?"

"You're sure?"

"You're going to be her grandpa, you might as well get used to it," Alice teased lightly.

She got a crooked smile in return and he gently bumped shoulders with her. "I'd be honored then, to hold her and to be her grandpa."

"Phryne wants to be 'Nana Phryne', and Matthew's mum is probably going to be 'Nan', do you want to go by a particular name?"

"Grandpa Jack is fine, Alice."

"Good," she nodded and eased Joan into Jack's arms - smiling when her daughter wriggled around like she usually did.

"Hello there," Jack grinned down at the baby - his grin growing wider when Joan reached up towards him. "I think she likes my voice."

"I've noticed she likes the rougher and deeper voices, I think she likes the vibrations."

"She knows what she likes," Jack teased. "Hello there, Joan, I'm your Grandpa Jack."

Joan gurgled in reply and Jack leaned down to kiss the soft blonde curls on the top of her head. He bounced her lightly - smiling when her little hands beat against his chin and neck.

"She likes you, I think," Alice leaned against his shoulder.

"I like her too," he chuckled. "She's going to be the star of the gathering, are you ready?"

"I'm still bloody tired, but it'll be good to get out of this room for a bit."

"I can imagine," Jack smiled and handed Joan back over. "Are you allowed to walk or…?"

"Lucien mentioned a wheelchair, but _please_ let me walk out to the parlor, Jack."

He laughed lightly and stood from the bed, "Lean on me and we'll make our way out there."

Securing Joan in one arm, Alice took Jack's offered hand; he slipped an arm around her back as she stood. She had to lean against him a little more than she usually did, but his arm was steady around her waist and it felt good to stand after a few straight days stuck in bed.

Jack accompanied her into the parlor and eased her down onto the couch as Joan dozed in her arms. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he smiled, "Comfortable?"

"Very, thank you, Jack."

"Let me know if it all gets to be a bit too much, hm?"

"I will," Alice smiled and leaned back on the couch as the front door opened and the first wave of visitors arrived.

True to Jack's prediction, Joan was the center of attention at the Blake House Christmas Eve gathering - passed from person to person and cooed over by everyone from Mrs. Collins to even Sergeant Hobart (who'd cracked a smile over the image of his boss cradling the tiny infant on the couch next to Alice).

The Lawsons were showered in gifts for their little girl: Elizabeth had finished the quilt (bringing Alice nearly to tears at the amount of work her mother-in-law had put into it), baby clothes and bedding from most everyone else, Jean gave her another knitted baby blanket in a soft green (Joan's initials newly stitched in one corner), but Alice's favorite gift was from Rose.

"For you and Uncle Matthew," Rose handed over a fairly big box as Matthew took Joan off Alice's hands so she could open the gift.

Sending a curious look at her niece, Alice pulled the ribbon off the box before she lifted the top. Pushing aside the tissue paper, she gasped when she saw the lovely photo album inside the box - as well as a few framed photos from their wedding and little Joan.

"Oh, Rose…" she reached out to hold Rose's hand. "Rose, this is beautiful."

"The framed photos are for you and Uncle Matthew at work or here at home, and I wanted to give you your wedding photos before I left for Melbourne."

Alice lifted the album out and opened it; inside, Rose had collected photos of her and Matthew when they were younger (Matthew's photos dating back farther than Alice's, which was no surprise to her), traveling through their young adulthood (police academy and medical school), into adulthood (promotions and acclaims), intimate portraits taken by Rose as they all grew closer together in Ballarat, the Blake wedding, Alice and Matthew's own wedding, Alice at the Begonia Festival and her family, and the album ended with photos of Joan that Rose had taken a few days before.

Alice particularly liked the photo of their wedding where Rose had teased them to kiss for the camera, while Matthew liked the candid portrait of Alice enjoying the sun at the Begonia Festival while she was pregnant. Both of them slowly turned the pages in quiet awe at the thoughtfulness and love behind this gift.

"Thank you," Matthew smiled at his niece and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Seriously, thank you, Rose. We'll cherish this for years to come."

"I left space so you can add to it as Joan gets older, but this way you can show her where she comes from."

"We definitely will show her this, thank you."

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek again before Alice pulled her in for a slightly tearful hug and a thick " _thank you_ " from her aunt. She gently wiped away Alice's tears and helped her put the album and framed photos back in the box so Jean could take it to their bedroom along with the other gifts. Taking Joan back from Matthew, Alice leaned against his side - his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he kissed the side of her head - as their friends and family surrounded them in the parlor.

"Happy, sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"Very," she smiled and leaned further against him.

"Getting tired?"

"A little, but I don't want to go until I have to, it's been really nice to get out of bed."

Matthew chuckled and kissed her head again, "Just let me know when it gets too much, alright?"

"I will," Alice kissed him, "but I'm fine. Joan's even being perfect with all the attention."

"Are you?"

She giggled, "Not really, but it's our friends and family so I'm okay with it. I am _not_ looking forward to strangers approaching me when I'm out in public."

"Just give them one of your glares, sweetheart, and they'll run for the hills."

"You silly man," she laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Lawson."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Harvey."


	14. Chapter 14

_hey y'all! we're nearing the end of this story, but not the end of this au, please enjoy the second to last chapter of **A Life Full of Possibilities**. I'm working on the last chapter and some other projects, but fic updating once this story is done might be light for awhile. I've got a big test (the GRE) coming up at the end of the month so I'm focusing more time on studying for that until it's over. In the meantime, enjoy all the fluff of this chapter. - Dee_

* * *

Matthew sighed in relief as he crossed the threshold of 7 Mycroft Avenue. Hanging up his hat and uniform coat by the door, he limped down the hallway in search of either Jean or his wife and daughter. The house was quiet for the afternoon - Lucien out chasing leads as he had no patients today - and Matthew felt the strain of his day lift off his shoulders. Faint singing drew his attention to the sunroom and he stopped in the doorway with a smile at the sight of Alice swaying and dancing with Joan in her arms as she sang. It wasn't very loud, and she couldn't quite hit the high notes and sometimes she laughed as she forgot the words, but she smiled when Joan reached for her during the song.

He didn't think he could love her more than he already did, but Alice did love to prove him wrong time and again.

"I didn't know you could sing," Matthew said quietly, smiling when Alice jumped and turned quickly - her defensive posture relaxing when she realized it was him.

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me," she teased as he walked over to her.

"I look forward to finding them all out, sweetheart," Matthew leaned down and kissed her. Joan wriggled between them and he drew back from the kiss with a light laugh. "How's our girl doing today?"

"Getting more active by the day," Alice smiled. "She calms a bit when Jean or I sing to her, and she likes being out of the house."

"Look at you go!" He ruffled Joan's thickening curls with a light hand - grinning when his daughter squealed. Gingerly lifting her from Alice's arms (Alice wrapping an arm around his waist so he could lean against her), Matthew kissed Joan's cheeks and settled her against his shoulder. "She's getting big already."

"She is," Alice agreed as their daughter snuggled into the crook of Matthew's neck. "She's turning more vocal lately."

"Little Miss is opinionated?"

Alice laughed and nodded, "She knows what she likes, as you keep saying. God help us when she actually starts talking. I'm betting her first word will be _no_."

"I'll take that bet, I say it's going to be _why_."

"You silly man," she kissed his cheek and yawned. "I'm glad I took off work, the little miss is keeping me tired and I can't confidently say I'd be able to do my pathology registrar duties to my usual standards."

Matthew curled an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "You'll adjust, sweetheart. As she grows, she's start sleeping through the night more often. You're returning to part time work soon, aren't you?"

"In a week or so, yes. Nurse Wolfe - Leah - has volunteered to look after Joan when she's free, and I think I might take her up on that offer whenever both Jean and I have to work… I wish I could just take Joan with me to work, but a morgue's no place for a baby."

"Neither is a police station, unfortunately. We'll figure it out, but I like Leah; she's got a good head on her shoulders, we'll have to make sure to thank her properly."

"I was going to basically hire her," Alice shrugged. "Pay her a fair rate for the time she has to look after Joan since it'll eat into her time off work."

"Sounds perfect. Now, this little girl is starting to sound hungry, shall we go inside and deal with a starving baby and relax a bit before dinner?"

His wife laughed and took Joan back from him - their daughter fussing in her arms as he led her back into the house with a hand at the small of her back. Alice wasted no time in sitting in the rocking chair to let Joan eat - humming the odd song as it came to mind while the baby had her fill. Matthew looked on with a fond smile as he loosened his tie and toed off his shoes.

"I love you," he walked over and kissed Alice's forehead. "I love you so much, Alice."

"I love you too, Matthew," she tilted her head back for a proper kiss - smiling against his lips. He kissed her again and sat back down on the bed as Joan finished; Alice burped her (an expert after nearly a month of it) and changed her as the baby settled down for a few hours of sleep.

Laying Joan in the bassinet, Alice kissed her forehead before she joined Matthew on the bed. She leaned in and kissed him - cradling his face in her hands as he kissed her back. Sighing when Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist, Alice pulled him back down on the bed without breaking the kiss.

"Alice," he whispered against her lips when she kissed him again. "Alice, you haven't been cleared yet for this."

"I have to get medically cleared by Lucien to kiss my husband?" she teased and nuzzled her nose against his.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"We're just kissing, dearest," Alice whispered and kissed him again. "I'm too tired to do anything else, but I just… I've missed you. Joan's very nice company, but we've not gotten a lot of time for just us lately in between caring for her and you returning to work. I've missed just laying here with you - kissing you when I felt like it without the little miss interrupting."

Matthew held her close and kissed her softly, "Alright, I can see where you're coming from, sweetheart."

"You do?"

He nodded, "I've missed you too, but I didn't want to push you too much since it's been a lot of adjustment for both of us."

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, "I'm so glad I found you. How are you just what I needed?"

"I could ask the same of you," Matthew smiled. "I'm very glad you decided to come to Ballarat, sweetheart, and to take a chance on an old man like me."

"You're not old," she protested even as he laughed. "You're perfect to me, just as you are."

"Even as a grump?"

"Especially as a grump, because it's adorable and I love being one of the few people who can make you smile or laugh. That and I know it's a mask you put up for the world to see - to protect yourself and your heart from all you've seen, dearest. I love that about you."

"And I love you for taking the time to peek behind that mask… for taking that chance for us to… well, become us."

"If I hadn't, Joan wouldn't exist."

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, "Thank goodness for that, then."

Alice giggled and kissed him again - smiling when Matthew pressed kisses to her cheeks and lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Lucien couldn't hold back the grin as he leaned against the doorway to the parlor; His oldest friend reclined on the couch, _The Courier_ folded open to the crossword as little Joan lay on his chest.

"Four letters… clue is ' _blank of office_ ', what do you think, Joan?"

The baby gurgled and Matthew kissed the top of her head as he filled in the answer, "Yeah, I think it's ' _oath'_ too, sweetheart. You're so smart already, just like your mum."

"I wasn't aware she could speak at such a young age," Lucien remarked as he entered the room.

Matthew - used to his teasing - just looked up with a small smile, "Oh, we've got our own way of talking, Blake. You wouldn't understand it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Lawson Family code, only Lawsons know it. Joan likes it when I talk to her and Alice read somewhere that it's good to talk to them even this young."

"Alice is correct, talking to her like this will help her learn it more easily when she's older."

"Ah… I don't want her growing up too fast just yet," Matthew put the paper down on the coffee table and held his daughter close.

"I imagine not," Lucien grinned. "And where is the delightful Mrs. Lawson?"

"Laundry outside with your Mrs. Blake. I told her I'd keep an eye on Joan so they could get a bulk of the work done without an interruptions by this little troublemaker."

"May I?" He held out his hands - nodding to Joan wriggling around on top of Matthew (his right hand on her stomach, holding her firmly in place).

"Yeah, sure, you're her godfather after all."

Lucien lifted the newest member of the household up off Matthew with a bright grin - Joan fussed a bit at the change in elevation, but she settled in Lucien's arms soon enough. "Hello there, Miss Joan, how are we today?"

She squealed at his voice and he couldn't help but laugh. "I think she likes me."

"Good, just what I need, her liking you and then I have _three_ troublemakers to chase after."

Lucien laughed again as he bounced Joan up and down a little to make her squeal again, "It keeps you young, Matthew. Joan's doing perfect, soon she'll start to be able to hold her head up, stay awake longer and sleep more during the night."

"Oh thank goodness," Matthew sighed. "I know Alice will welcome more hours of uninterrupted sleep."

"Want me to take her for a bit? You look dead on your feet as well, my friend."

"Nah," he shook his head, "I like looking after her, besides don't you have patients arriving soon? Can't very well deal with them _and_ the little miss."

"You're sure?" Lucien asked as he handed back the baby - who yawned and her eyes started to droop.

"Yeah," Matthew smiled. "She's going to settle down for a nap… which sounds like a good idea."

"I'll leave you to it then, if you need anything…"

"I know where the study is, Lucien."

Patting Matthew on the shoulder and ruffling Joan's (still blonde) curls, Lucien watched his friend settle further into the couch with Joan curled up on his chest. Matthew's hands rested on the baby's back - holding her secure even as he relaxed and the faint snores started.

Matthew had evidently been more tired than he thought, and Lucien grinned at the sight of him and his daughter napping on the couch. Walking as quietly as he could from the parlor, Lucien's grin stayed on his face as he went through his patient notes for the day. He'd sat in this very chair nearly a year ago at this point and wondered if Ballarat was ready for the offspring of his two dearest friends; now that she was here, Lucien could tell without a doubt that the sleepy gold-rush town was in fact _not_ ready for Joan, and he hoped to see her take the world by storm once she was old enough to do it.

(And laugh at his oldest friend's grumbling as she did it)

* * *

"Oh, I'm going to miss you helping when you go back to work, Alice, at this rate I might have to hire someone to help around the house," Jean grinned as they folded another sheet - freshly dried off the line.

"I can still help when I'm not working, Jean," she laughed. "I like doing laundry, less of a chance of me messing it up like cooking."

"You've been improving, don't sell yourself short."

Alice just laughed again as they finished up folding.

"I'm going to go check on Matthew and Joan and then I'll come help with putting the next load to dry up."

"Take your time, we've got all morning to do this."

Jean watched her friend duck into the house and return moments later - beckoning her over with a grin and a finger to her lips.

"What is it?" She asked as she followed Alice into the house.

"Look."

There, lying on the couch was Matthew - fast asleep and snoring slightly with Joan curled up on his chest, as dead to the world as her father. Jean covered her mouth with her hand to squash the giggle rising in her throat.

"Camera?" Alice whispered.

"Studio, I think."

Alice slipped away - silent and swift - and soon returned with the Blake's camera. Stifling her laughter as Alice crept towards her husband and daughter, Jean bit her lower lip to keep quiet. She could see the grin on Alice's face right before she snapped a few quick photos - Matthew and Joan oblivious to it all as they slept on.

Jean barely held it together as her and Alice hurried back out to the garden - where both of them burst into giggles. As she leaned against Alice while they laughed, Jean imagined they were no better than silly schoolgirls.

"Oh, I can't wait to see how these turn out," Alice grinned as she looked down at the camera in her hands.

"Want me to turn in the film tomorrow or will you use _The Courier_ 's darkroom again?"

"With Rose gone, I don't think they'll allow me back in, though I do know how to pick a lock."

"Let me guess… Phryne taught you?"

"Jack actually."

Jean threw her head back and laughed. "Does Matthew know of your deviant skills?"

"Of course!" Alice grinned. "He saw them first hand when I locked myself out of my flat on a date once."

Jean could barely breathe she was laughing so hard. She leaned against Alice as they both laughed and giggled like girls half their age, but it felt nice to just be giddy and to let go. Alice must have felt the same way as she wrapped an arm around Jean in a hug as their laughter trailed off. They stood in the garden and just enjoyed it - swaying a little as the birdsong echoed around them and the wind passed through the trees - soaking up the peaceful day and the quiet comfort of each other while they could.

An uneven step and a weary sigh interrupted them. Jean turned to see a grumpy looking Matthew holding a bright-eyed Joan. "Enjoy your nap, Matthew?"

"I was until this one started wriggling around and squealing," he nodded down at his daughter - who squealed lightly in response.

Alice chuckled and walked forward to lift Joan from her husband's hold, "Joan, it's rude to wake people."

The baby blew out a spit bubble - drool dribbling down her chin.

"Yes, I know it's fun to do, but it's still rude," Alice wiped away the drool and kissed Joan's cheeks with a smile as her daughter wriggled around even more.

"I knew she'd take after you," Matthew grumbled, but he smiled when Alice leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I've an idea of what she was after," she bounced Joan a bit as the baby began to fuss. "Either food or a changing."

"I'll leave you to it," he kissed her forehead and then Joan's as she and Alice left. "Need any help with the laundry, Jean?"

"No, no, Alice helped with the bulk of it, but a cuppa does sound nice."

He gave her a mock salute and headed back inside; Jean smiled and started on the last load to dry as she hummed to herself in the sunlight.

Today was a good day.


	15. Chapter 15

_we've arrived at the last chapter of this story and I'm so glad you've all stayed with me throughout this story (and unlikely AU), keep an eye out for the next story in this series, but it's not likely to come until after I'm done with the GRE later this month! - Dee_

* * *

Alice fought the urge to kick off her shoes the second she entered the house; pushing her hair back from her face with a sigh as the world swayed a little bit, she made herself walk into the house proper after hanging up her coat.

"Is that you, Alice?" Jean's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me," she called back - feeling the exhaustion in her bones as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Dinner's on the stove for you," Jean's smile was warm and welcome after a long day in the police station and morgue. "Sit and eat before you keel over."

"Bless you, Jean," she sighed as she slumped into the chair across from her friend after picking up the still warm bowl of hearty soup.

"Should you be back at work full time so soon? I know Lucien had to leave earlier for China than he thought he would, but surely you could have asked for a locum to fill in as police surgeon until the end of the month."

"No, it's alright, Jean… it's just taking some adjustment to balance looking after Joan and being police surgeon while Lucien's in China. He won't be gone long and I can get back to just being a registrar soon."

Jean didn't look convinced, but she patted Alice's hand, "Alright… but you'll let me or Matthew know if it gets to be too much? You don't have to do this alone."

"I know and I promise, Jean."

"Good, eat up and go cuddle your daughter before bed."

Alice smiled and did as she was told, the soup warming her to the bone as it filled her growling stomach - she really needed to remember to eat more throughout the day. Jean took the empty bowl off her hands and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sleep well, Alice, Leah's coming over before your shift starts to look after Joan since I have a council meeting first thing."

"Okay," Alice nodded and stood with a faint groan; Jean's hand was warm on her back as she gently pushed her towards her bedroom. Shuffling into the dimly lit room (which did wonders for the headache throbbing behind her eyes), Alice finally kicked off her shoes with a relieved sigh and pushed them to the side so she didn't trip over them during the night.

"Hey," Matthew whispered from the rocking chair - Joan sleeping in his arms as Alice walked over to kiss his cheek. "Finally finish up?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "This one was a difficult case."

"Abusive fathers always are," her husband agreed. "I know Joan should be in her bassinet, but I… I just wanted to hold her a little longer."

"It's perfectly alright, dearest," Alice tilted his chin up to kiss him softly. "Why don't we bring her to bed?"

"Won't we squish her?"

"Not if we're careful. It'll be good for both of us to have her close, I think."

"Okay," he nodded and handed their daughter over.

Alice held her close - kissing her daughter's curls and breathing in that comforting smell of baby mixed with the laundry soap Jean used that was quickly becoming one of Alice's favorite scents. Joan fussed a little as she woke, but Alice just bounced her a little and kissed her forehead, "It's alright, my girl, it's alright… are you hungry?"

Matthew stood from the rocking chair and wrapped his arms around Alice from behind as they looked down at Joan. Swaying slightly, Alice leaned back against him - seeking the comfort of his familiar warmth.

"How are you doing?" She asked him as she unbuttoned her blouse so Joan could nurse.

She felt his sigh more than she heard it, and Matthew leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, "These cases are always hard, and this one was no different… but I'm glad he's locked up."

"Me too."

"You did fantastic work, sweetheart, are you doing okay with all the extra duties?"

Alice bristled a little at the questions that she'd gotten both from Jean and Matthew about her workload - it didn't help that the whispers about her (and the insinuation of _how_ she got the police surgeon position) cropped up again ever since Lucien left for China - but she willed her hackles back down; Jean and Matthew were just looking out for her, like they always had been. They weren't criticizing her work ethic or her, and she _was_ more tired than usual between an increased workload and Joan. A small part of her still rankled at the questions, but Alice just leaned against Matthew.

"It… it was a long day, a difficult case, but I'll get used to working again. Even with this little one still keeping us up at night."

She tickled the bottom of Joan's feet, smiling when her daughter kicked at her even as she remained firmly latched on. "Yes, you, my darling, Mum and Dad are exhausted because of you."

"She's worth it though," Matthew kissed Alice's cheek again and held her close as their daughter ate. "Our Miss Joan."

"She is," Alice agreed. "Go change, dearest, I'll burp her and then we can go sleep."

He kissed her cheek and then her temple before letting her go; she heard him shuffle around behind her as she pulled out a cloth and hoisted Joan up on her shoulder. The baby fussed a bit, but soon she was done and wriggling as usual in Alice's arms.

"Joan, you need to figure out your schedule," Alice teased as she changed the nappy and slipped one of Joan's little nightgowns (which she was already starting to grow out of) over her head. "You can't always be awake when Mum and Dad want to sleep; it's not fair because we just want to watch you instead of rest."

Matthew chuckled behind her and she turned with a tired smile; he opened up his arms and Alice stepped into them willingly, "C'mon, sweetheart, put her down on the bed for a bit and let's get you into something more comfortable."

"I've half a mind just to strip down to my slip and be done with it," Alice grumbled as Matthew lifted Joan out of her arms and laid her down on their bed.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and finished unbuttoning her blouse. Pulling it from her skirt, Matthew gently pushed it off her shoulders with another kiss. Her skirt soon followed - pooling on the floor with her blouse, then her slip on top of that. Matthew's warm, calloused hands smoothed over her skin, making Alice sigh as he finished undressing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed against his chest as he smoothed his hands up and down her back.

"I'm almost done, sweetheart," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Alice hummed and held him tighter, "Just a moment."

Joan gurgled and let out a squeal on the bed; Alice could feel Matthew's laugh under her cheek as he trailed his fingers up and down her spine, "Just a moment, Little Miss, Mum and Dad are moving a little slow today."

Leaning back from him, Alice smiled when he dipped down for a kiss - nipping lightly at her bottom lip just to tease before he slipped her nightgown over her head.

"Bed?" She asked quietly.

"Bed, and snuggling with our rambunctious little girl."

"I'm just hoping she won't smack us awake in the middle of the night," Alice laughed as she picked up Joan. "Come on, missy, it's bedtime."

Their girl squealed again and Alice smiled when Joan's little hands patted her face as she leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead and cheeks. Matthew slipped under the covers first and held his hands out for Joan, "My turn."

Alice giggled and handed the baby over to him before she crawled in next to them - Joan patted Matthew's face too alongside kicking at his hand when he tickled her belly. She let out a little huff of indignation that made her parents laugh.

"She got that from you," Alice teased as she laid down on her side facing him.

Matthew just grinned and settled Joan in between them - his hand resting on top of Joan to keep her in place; she wriggled on the bed, kicking her legs in the air and grasping on to Alice's finger. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Alice smiled when Joan pulled her finger into her mouth and let out another huff around the appendage.

"Ah, she's starting that already, hm?"

"Seems so," Alice hummed. "A curious girl already."

"I think her hair is getting darker."

"I think we both might be seeing things from sleep deprivation."

Matthew giggled with a nod, "True, that's probably very true. Alright, Joan, we gotta sleep, are you going to behave?"

Joan blew out a spit bubble in response.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, sweetheart," he groaned and shifted on the bed into a more comfortable position. "Rest, Alice, you need it."

Leaning over Joan (who's eyes were starting to droop again), Alice gently kissed him, "Both of us do."

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear - his thumb caressing her cheek before he twisted behind him to turn off the bedside lamp and then let Joan take a finger with her free hand. Alice kissed him again and settled back on the bed as their daughter drifted off - both her hands above her head as she gripped their fingers tight.

"I can hear your brain from here," Matthew whispered after a few minutes.

Alice hid her smile in Joan's curls as she kissed her daughter's head, "An old habit, I'm afraid. I'll try to think quietly."

"You should try to sleep instead. Why don't you take the morning tomorrow? You can sleep in a little and that new doc can cover the registrar duties… I won't even call you in unless a new case pops up."

"I might," Alice yawned. "Dr. MacRae was the registrar while I was on maternity leave, he's a good head on his shoulders."

"Then let him help, sweetheart, I know you can handle stuff on your own, but I hate seeing you this tired."

She huffed a sigh, but nodded in the dark, "Alright… no sense in letting my pride get in the way of being able to work."

Matthew shifted closer and she felt him press a kiss to her forehead, followed by one to her lips, "At least you aren't likely to show up drunk to work like Lucien could."

"He hasn't done that since before his wedding, Matthew; he's gotten a lot better."

"I know, I know," he grumbled.

"My grumpy man, always holding on to grudges," Alice teased as she kissed him.

"I'm trying not to."

"I know you are, dearest. I'll take the morning tomorrow, but you _will_ call if I'm needed before lunch?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Okay."

Matthew kissed her again, "I've an idea."

"What is it?"

"When Lucien comes back, the three of us Lawsons take a vacation - we've earned it."

"Sounds wonderful!" she grinned.

"When he comes back, we'll figure out where and how to travel with a baby, but in the meantime we need to sleep."

With one last kiss, Alice settled down on the bed. Matthew fell asleep first - his snores mixing with Joan's quiet snuffling as Alice kissed her head with a smile. She drifted off, dreaming of the sea.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here, Mac," Alice smiled as she drew back from the tight hug her mentor had pulled her into upon arriving at 7 Mycroft Avenue.

"Of course," Mac smiled back and hung up her hat next to her coat, "I can always make a house call for you, Alice. How is everything?"

"A bit… tense. Lucien's arrived in China - he sent us a telegram once he'd gotten there, but we've not heard anything since and it's been almost three weeks - Jean's starting to worry."

"I can look into it for you all, or Jack can."

"Thank you, but I think we'll wait to hear news from either Mei Lin or Lucien himself."

Her mentor squeezed her shoulder and followed Alice back to her bedroom where Joan waited in her bassinet. Mac put down a sheet on the bed and let Alice lie back for an examination - all the while asking her questions about her recovery from birth as well as how Joan was doing.

"She's lifting her head more and getting more active for longer periods at a time," Alice answered as she shifted under Mac's prodding.

"Stop moving," the older doctor chided lightly. "That's wonderful, Alice, Joan's progressing as she should, you might be able to start her on mashed or mushed food in the next few weeks. Start with small quantities to see if she develops any allergies - as she eats more solid foods, Joan will start to wean off breastfeeding. You're healing nicely as well, but still no intimacy for another four weeks - if Lucien's not back by then, I'll come back to clear you."

Sitting up as Mac pulled off her gloves, Alice pulled her underwear back on, "Oh good."

"Want to discuss family planning?"

"Actually, yes, I'd like to know my options."

"Not keen on adding a sibling for Joan?" Mac teased.

"No, I'm not doing that again."

Her mentor laughed, "Well, there are more options nowadays for women - internal devices, a hormonal birth control in the form of a pill, and if you don't like either of those, Matthew can always go to the chemist until you start going through the change."

"Which would you recommend?"

"The pill, it's been the most effective form of birth control we've seen in quite some time. I can write you a prescription once you've been cleared for intimacy."

"That's a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Mac laughed again as she picked up Joan from her bassinet, "I'm always happy to help. Now, Miss Joan, are you going to behave for Auntie Mac?"

The baby cooed and squealed when Mac bounced her a bit. Mac laid her on the bed and took a look at the baby's eyes, ears, mouth, and listened to her heart and lungs as she wriggled around.

"Miss Joan," Mac looked down at the baby over her glasses with an amused smile, "you are just like your mother."

"In what way?"

"Moving around too much," Mac grinned.

Alice just smiled and tickled Joan's foot - her daughter huffing as she kicked out at her hand. "God help us when she learns how to walk."

"Or crawl, hopefully she's one of those babies who makes a lot of noise and stays put."

"I doubt it, Mac," Alice laughed. "Joan's going to keep both of her parents on their toes as she grows up."

"You always liked a challenge, Alice, meet your biggest one yet."

"She's lucky she's cute," she teased as she picked up her daughter. "Yes, you, missy, even if you keep me absolutely exhausted."

Mac sat next to her on the bed as Joan cooed up at her mother; she smoothed back Alice's hair from her face and tilted her head up with a hand under her chin. "I'd noticed the dark circles under your eyes, Alice… are you getting any sleep?"

"As much as I can," Alice sighed. "Joan's starting to sleep for longer, but with Lucien gone I've had to take over his police surgeon duties - which means odd hours and long days on top of registrar work. If… If Lucien takes longer in China than planned, I'm going to ask Dr. MacRae to take over the registrar work full time."

"You should probably ask him before then, Alice - you look exhausted."

"I'm fine," she shrugged and held Joan close. "Knowing Lucien he's gotten so wrapped up in visiting Li and Mei Lin that he's forgotten to keep us updated - for all we know he could be on his way back already."

Mac gave her a disbelieving hum and tucked Alice's hair behind her ear, "Don't be so stubborn, Alice."

"I'm not."

"Mm-hm," Mac's eyes narrowed. "Just… keep in mind you've got more than yourself to think about these days. I know you're used to doing things your own way and on your own, but Joan needs you and so does Matthew. You're not alone in this."

"I know, Mac," she told her mentor softly, "and I'm trying, it's just… it's taking some time."

Mac's warm lips pressed against her temple, "Take care of yourself, my girl."

The front door opened and Jean's bright welcome echoed down the hallway. Alice got up with Joan in her arms and went out to greet her friend - Mac not far behind.

"Hello, Alice!" Jean smiled as she hung up her hat. "Oh, and hello, Dr. Mac, I didn't realize you'd be here today."

"Just making a house call for Alice and Joan," Mac smiled back.

"Stay for some tea before you go?"

"Of course!"

Jean beamed and turned to Alice, "Have a good day?"

"We did," Alice grinned as she bounced Joan on her hip. "Oh, you got a telegram earlier."

"You could have opened it, Alice."

"It wasn't addressed to me," she shrugged. "I left it on the kitchen table for you."

"I hope it's news from Lucien, this is a long time even for him to go without contact."

"I'm sure we'll hear from him soon, Jean," Alice soothed her friend. "How about some tea?"

"Can you put the kettle on while I freshen up a bit?"

"Of course, Jean, I think you might even have some shortbread left."

Jean's laughter echoed down the hallway as she hurried to the studio; Alice smiled and led Mac into the kitchen - her mentor taking Joan as Alice prepared tea for all of them. Joan's coos and laughter filled the kitchen as she and her "Auntie Mac" traded spit bubbles and blew raspberries at each other.

"How's little Miss Joan today?" Jean asked as she entered the kitchen - Alice shooed her away from helping her prepare the tea - and sat next to Mac and Joan.

"Having fun," Mac laughed as Joan squealed. "Alice, I think she's going to get your red hair."

"Oh?" she brought the freshly brewed tea to the table with three cups already prepped with each person's preference. "What makes you think that, Mac?"

"I spy some bright red hair at her roots - her blonde's darkening."

"So, she'll look like Alice but with Matthew's eyes?" Jean asked and poured tea for all of them.

"Potentially," Mac smiled. "Whoever she takes after, Joan's going to be adorable."

Her mentor kissed Joan's cheeks as the baby squealed and patted her face. Alice hid her smile in her cup and warm conversation passed around the table (as did Joan) as the tea disappeared. Mac bid her farewells once the pot finished - ruffling Joan's curls and kissing the top of Alice's head as she left.

Jean cradled her goddaughter for a bit longer before she handed the baby back over to Alice and picked up the still waiting telegram off the table with a sigh. She turned it over and over until Alice reached out and held one of her hands.

"It might be good news, Jean."

"What if… what if it's not good news, Alice?" her friend asked quietly.

"Then we'll find out all we can and go from there… but we won't know what to do until you open that telegram. Whatever happens, I'm here."

Jean squeezed her hand just as the front door opened and they heard Matthew enter the house.

"We're in the kitchen, Matthew!" Alice called out to her husband and he soon joined them.

"Something wrong?" he asked - picking up on the slight tension in the room.

"Jean's gotten a telegram, we were just about to open it."

"Ah, I see," Matthew sat on the other side of Jean and Alice scooted her chair closer.

"Everyone ready?" Jean asked - holding onto Alice's hand like it was her lifeline; Alice nodded as Matthew put a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Whatever happens, Jean, we're here," Matthew told her.

Taking a deep breath, Jean opened the telegram with shaking hands and Alice watched her eyes move rapidly over the message. Her friend dropped the paper like it had burned her and covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a sob.

"It's… it's from Mei Lin," Jean said.

"What does she say?" Matthew asked.

"Lucien's missing," Jean cried. "Lucien's missing and they don't know how."

Matthew wrapped an arm around Jean's shoulders and kissed the side of her head as Alice hugged her from the other side - Jean leaned into their comfort and wiped away her tears.

"He can't be missing, he can't… not after all we've been through."

"We don't have all the information, Jean," Matthew soothed. "Mei Lin might not have included everything in the telegram."

She pushed the paper to Alice - who read it out loud, " _Lucien missing STOP Not sure how yet STOP Will write letter with news soon STOP Li and Yu are safe STOP Mei Lin_ "

"So we wait for Mei Lin's letter," Matthew held Jean tighter.

"Maybe I should go to China, try and help?"

"That's not wise, Jean. China's unfamiliar to you, so is the language… we have to trust Mei Lin in this."

Jean sighed, "You're right… of course you're right, Matthew. I just…"

"You don't like sitting on your hands, I know."

"We'll wait for Mei Lin's letter and go from there, Jean," Alice kissed Jean's cheek as Joan cooed in her arms. "Do you want me to ask Jack and Phryne to look into it when they get the time?"

"No, not yet… like both of you said, we don't have all the information yet and we shouldn't jump to conclusions prematurely. Lucien's missing, but it could just be that he got stranded or got stuck in an area without a way to contact Li or Mei Lin."

"Or stuck his nose where it didn't belong," Matthew grumbled.

" _Matthew_ ," Alice chided her husband even as Jean let out a watery chuckle.

"What! It's true and it made Jean laugh."

Jean pulled them both closer, "Whatever the answer is, I'm grateful that you both are here."

"And we'll stay, Jean, whatever happens," Matthew promised.

As Jean's tears started afresh and the three of them sat huddled around Mei Lin's telegram, Alice laid her head on Jean's shoulder - pondering what trouble Lucien had gotten into now.

' _Come home, Lucien, come home safe… we need you_.'

 _FIN_


End file.
